No Molestar
by IioB
Summary: Sakura se mantiene realizando misiones voluntarias para permanecer lejos de la aldea. Nunca pensó que encontraría al menor de los Uchiha hospedado en el mismo hotel, y jamás en su vida habría imaginado que le gustaría tanto cabrearlo. TERMINADA.
1. Fraude de equipo

|La serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo creador (M. Kishimoto)|

|Para entender mejor: |

…Narración…  
-_conversación-_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh Dios, si que amaba las noches de sauna después de una ardua labor en ese hotel.  
Es cierto, le encantaba ser una buena médico ninja, pero cuando hacía estas misiones voluntarias para alguna aldea con poca comunicación con otras, y un deficiente y antiguo equipamiento médico vaya que si valoraba el vapor y el agua caliente aflojando sus músculos.  
Además desde que, según ella, le falló a Naruto por arrepentirse y no traer al Uchiha de vuelta vivo o muerto , le costaba trabajo poder mirar al rubio a la cara, a pesar de que el la tratase como siempre, alegre, repartiendo abrazos para ella y su querida Hinata… Ella si que se lo merecía, ella siempre estuvo ahí para él, ella nunca le fallaría, nunca dudaría en entregarle el amor que ella no pudo. Por eso, por Naruto, ella trataba de mantenerse lo más alejada de la ladea que pudiese, haciendo esa clase de misiones, y esta era la quinta misión voluntaria que realizaba en el año.

-_Mmm…_- Odiaba que se le vinieran esos recuerdos a la mente - _Bueno, ya pasó… no puedo seguir llorando sobre la leche derramada, ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?_- dijo mientras hundía media cabeza en el agua, haciendo pucheros que provocaron un par de burbujas.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza la alertó, ya no estaría sola en el agua, así que decidió salir detrás de la roca donde se encontraba y ver a la mujer que sería su acompañante de relajación, quizá podría sacarle conversación.

Se quedó quieta como una estatua cuando vio a la chica que se encontraba medio recostada sobre una de las roca, estaba boca abajo; era pelirroja, le pareció conocida pero no recordaba donde la había visto, de todos modos eso no importaba ahora porque lo más impactante eran las cicatrices que tenía en sus brazos, extendiéndose hasta la base de su cuello, rodeándolo. ¿Quién podría haberle hecho algo así? Se veía muy débil, estaba casi inconsciente sobre aquella roca.

-_Disculpa, ¿te sientes bien?-_ dijo posando su mano sobre el hombro de la aludida haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-_¿Quién eres tú?- _le dijo entre aturdida y asustada por la intromisión

- _Oh, sí lo siento, mi nombre es Sakura, y soy médico_ – Le respondió ante la, repentinamente, adormilada mirada de la pelirroja - _¡Hey! No te duermas_ – le dijo colocándose enfrente de la chica – _Mírame, ¿Cómo te llamas?_-

- _Karin…_- respondió apenas audible, mientras se quedaba más y más dormida.

-_Tengo que sacarte de aquí_- dijo jalándola del brazo.

_-¿por qué?_- dijo casi inconsciente haciendo vanos intentos de zafarse.

- _Porque te estás desmayando, también estás sudando frío y el agua caliente y el vapor no son de ayuda para tu estado_- le habló mientras salían del agua _– procura no dormirte_ -

Una vez adentro del vestidor de chicas, ayudó a sentarse a Karin en uno de los banquillos, revisó una por una las cicatrices, eran bastante similares, todas se trataban de mordidas humanas, y una que otra no tan humanas, más finas pero con apariencia de haber desgarrado profundo, encontró un par bastante infectadas, observó estupefacta el rostros de la chica.

- _Dios, esto sí que debe haber dolido, ¿Quién te hizo esto Karin?-_

_- Mi equipo…_ – respondió algo mareada.

_  
- Con que tu equipo_- meditó unos segundos - _si tienes esa clase de amigos, para que quieres enemigos_- dijo levantando los hombros.

- _No, yo quería curarlos_-

-_¿Curarlos?- _dijo agachándose frente ella y sujetándola de los brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña acusando a sus amiguitos.

-Sí_, yo puedo darles mi chakra para que sanen, pero ellos deben… deben morderme_-

_  
-Bueno pero si te necesitan tanto deberían preocuparse más por ti no lo crees Karin, ¿Karin?_ – Pero ya era tarde la pelirroja estaba profundamente dormida y seguía sudando frío – _por lo menos ahora ya sé lo que tienes-_

Se cambió y fue por el equipo de primeros auxilios del vestidor y comenzó a desinfectar la heridas de Karin, una vez desinfectadas procedió a cerrar las heridas más recientes con su chakra y de paso le suministró un antibiótico para los agentes patógenos que pudiesen estar en su interior.

-_Ya está_ – Se levantó y vio el cuerpo casi inerte de Karin envuelto en una toalla – _ahhh…_ -suspiró – _ni que fueras una niña…_ - Seguido de eso la vistió rápidamente, y encontró entre sus ropas dobladas la llave de su dormitorio -_201.. Ahora tendré que cargarte… y yo que pensé que por fin podría relajarme_ – espetó con su tono más dramático. Su semblante empeoró cuando estuvo frente las escaleras y recodó que allí no había un ascensor _– Dios... malditas aldeas antiguas-_ refunfuñó mientras subía hasta el tercer piso, con Karin en la espalda. Una vez frente a la puerta de entrada tomó las llaves de su bolsillo con cuidado de no dejar caer a la pelirroja, pero escuchó voces dentro de la habitación. Decidió tocar, escuchando un "Debe ser la Zanahoria", a lo que la pelirrosa puso mala cara.

-_Equipo, si como no-_

Lo siguiente que vio fue que se abría la puerta dejando ver a un enorme hombre con el cabello naranja, con los ojos abiertos como platos al ver a Karin inconsciente en la espalda de esa desconocida.

-_Hola, tu debes ser del equipo de Karin ¿no?_ – Simuló una sonrisa.

- _Si _- soltó seco.

_  
-Este… se desmayó mientras tomaba un baño en las termas de abajo _-

-_Ya me parecía que había tardado_- se limitó a decir aquel hombre en un leve suspiro.

- _Si, bueno… si no te molesta podrías decirme dónde puedo dejarla-_

-_Si, por supuesto, pasa_- dijo abriéndole paso a la pelirrosa.

- _Vaya, que le ocurrió ahora a la zanahoria_ - dijo un hombre con una peculiar y afilada sonrisa apareciendo por el pasillo que daba a los respectivos cuartos.

_  
- Puedes dejarla en el sofá por ahora, em… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_ pregunto el gigante de cabello naranja.

_  
- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y soy médico_- le respondió mientras dejaba a la pelirroja en el sofá y estiraba su pobre espalda. – _Por cierto, Karin tiene muchas mordidas, ella dijo algo de que podía traspasarles su chakra para curarlos, y bueno, algunas de esas mordidas se infectaron bastante, deben saber que una infección por mínima que sea puede matarla si no se trata a tiempo, es por eso que está tan débil ahora. Deberían cuidarlas más, a juzgar por la cantidad de cicatrices la necesitan bastante_ - dijo entregándole una loción al Hombre gigante – _por favor…_

-_Juugo _-

-_Por favor, Juugo, dale esto cuando despierte y dile que se las aplique sobre las heridas cuando sea necesario_-

- _De acuerdo Sakura-san_ -

-_Bien_ – dijo regalándole una sonrisa –_Si empeora por favor no duden en llamarme, estoy en le habitación 109 _- le informó para luego salir de la habitación seguida por los dos ninjas –_Hasta luego Juugo y …? -  
_

-_El es Suigetsu_ – Juugo habló por el encandilado Suigetsu

- _Hasta luego entonces Suigetsu_- se despidió con la mano para luego desaparecer por el pasillo.

- _¡Adios, Sakura-chan!_ – saliendo de su ensimismamiento _-¿Te fijaste?_ – Preguntó el chico de afilada sonrisa y cabello celeste muy claro.

_-¿Si me fijé en qué?_ – preguntó un Juugo muy serio.

- _Esa chica no dejaba de mirarme ¿No lo notaste?_-

_- Para nada_ – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- _Vamos Juugo, por qué tan amargado_ -

- _Porque a Sasuke no le va a gustar nada esto_ – Entonces la sonrisa del peliceleste se esfumó.

_  
- Es cierto, nos va a tener cuidando a Karin de ahora en adelante_ -

-_ No finjas que no te importa Suigetsu _-

_-No finjo, es la verdad_ -

- _Claro… ¿Por qué no llevas a Karin a su cuarto? Yo haré… la cena-  
_

- _Si como no_ – dijo llevándosela.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ahora sí que estaba enfadada, no podía sentir otra cosa que lástima por esa chica, tenía un compañero de equipo que intimidaba a simple vista solo por su tamaño y otro que era un burlón pervertido, el solo hecho de recordar esa mirada lasciva, le daban ganas de ahorcar a su almohada. No le sorprendería si hubiesen obligado a Karin a pagar el hospedaje, después de todo la habitación en la que encontraban no era de las más económicas, pues incluida cocina y salón de estar. Llevaba suficiente tiempo en ese hotel como para saber todo con respecto a la administración, los cuartos más sencillos estaban en los primeros dos pisos, eran solo cuartos con un baño. Suficiente para ella, pero no para el equipo de ingratos.

_-Son tan, son tan ¡estúpidos!_ – dijo mientras frotaba su cabeza con una toalla para secar su cabello, acababa de darse un baño, tratando de disipar su aura asesina y terminar de relajarse como tenía planeado antes del encuentro con la pelirroja. Esperó que llegasen lo compañeros de Karin diciendo que había empeorado por unos minutos para luego irse a dormir satisfecha por su labor.

-_¡Sasuke, ni te imaginas lo que ha ocurrido hace un rato!_- Exclamó el peliceleste a lo que el moreno solo respondió con una mirada para que siguiera _- La vaga de Karin fue traída por un bombón de mujer, era médico, dijo algo de que deberíamos preocuparnos más por ella, pero ni te imaginas el cuerpazo que tenía era -  
_

-_Suficiente, Suigetsu_- Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el chico con sonrisa afilada callara _– Juugo, ¿Cómo esta Karin?_ -

- _Bien_, _hace un rato la desperté pero dijo que se sentía cansada, así que la deje seguir durmiendo_- respondió para seguir fregando platos.

- _Esa médico… ¿te dijo por qué?_ – le preguntó a Suigetsu, el que solo levantó los hombros.

- _Ni idea_-

- _¿Juugo?_ -

- _Dijo que algunas de las mordidas se han infectado, y que una infección, por minúscula que fuese podría terminar matándola, así que nos ha pedido que la cuidemos, y que si empeoraba no dudáramos en llamarla_ -

- _De esa parte si me acuerdo, he pensado en llamarla, tal vez le pida que me revise, solo para estar con ella, no es que me duela algo, no soy tan débil, además quizá consiga que me.._ -

-_Suigetsu, no deberías abusar de la hospitalidad de la señorita Haruno _– A ambos escucharon como el vaso que Sasuke tenía en la mano se quebraba seguido de hilillos de sangre que comenzaban a gotear desde el puño del moreno.

- _Sólo tenías que pedir que me calle, no tenía para que hacer una escenita Sasuke_ – A lo que sasuke respondió con una amigable mirada asesina _– Ya me callo… aunque quizá consigas ver a mi Sakurita, estoy seguro de que ella te cura, pero cuidado que yo la vi primero y_-

- _Suigetsu cállate_- dijo el moreno levantándose

- _Algo de razón lleva Suigetsu, sabes que Karin no podrá curarte esta vez, y Sakura-san nos ha dejado su número de habitación para que la busquemos si lo necesitamos_ - seguido de un gran silencio, tanto Juugo como Suigetsu pensaron que eran sus últimos segundos de vida.

_-¿Cuál es el número?-_

La despertó un fría brisa que golpeó su rostro con crueldad, había olvidado cerrar la ventana de baño, seguro que el vapor de la ducha ya se había ido, realmente debe haber estado muy cansada después de todo también olvido cerrar la puerta del bendito baño…

- _Que tonta…_- dijo estirándose para alcanzar la ventana y cerrarla, pero la presencia de otro chakra la alertó, decidió seguir como si nada hasta que tuviera al alcance su porta armas. Salió del baño con pesadez y una mirada cansina, arrastrando los pies se acercó hasta la cama donde se sentó, y buscó disimuladamente bajo la almohada, acompañada de un bostezo, cuando lo tuvo seguro en su mano lo lanzó hasta la posición del extraño que se atrevía a meterse en su alcoba – _Sal de una vez _– dijo seguido por un molesto silencio.

- _¿Así recibes a tus pacientes Sakura?_ – Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, ¿de verdad era Sasuke?

- _Los pacientes saben tocar la puerta, las ratas se meten por la ventana. Así que te pediré que te retires Uchiha_ – Trató de sonar lo más amable pero no podía evitar el sarcasmo en su voz, pues por dentro quería matar a ese desgraciado por ser un traidor, por ser la causa de no poder mirar a Naruto a los ojos, por meterse a su cuarto, mientras que ella vestía su corto camisón favorito, y sobre todo por estar mirándola de esa forma mientras se acercaba lentamente. Reaccionó y le lanzó un kunai hacia los pies, provocando que el Uchiha de detuviese por unos segundos, para luego volver su vista nuevamente a los ojos verdes de la chica y seguir acercándose.

- _Creo haberte dicho que te largaras Sasuke_-

_- Creo que no lo haré Sakura_ -

-_Me estás hartando Uchiha_- le advirtió mientras el moreno acortaba el escaso metro que quedaba entre ellos.

-_No me digas, Haruno_- Ya no quedaban más que centímetros entre sus cuerpos…


	2. Cabreando al cabreador cabrón

|La serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo creador (M. Kishimoto)|

|Para entender mejor: |

…Narración…  
-_conversación-_

-_Me estás hartando Uchiha_- le advirtió mientras el moreno acortaba el escaso metro que quedaba entre ellos.

-_No me digas, Haruno_- Ya no quedaban más que centímetros entre sus cuerpos, Sakura estaba hastiada, sin dudarlo concentró su chakra en la mano derecha para darle un certero golpe en el estómago a ese petulante hombre, Sasuke se percató a tiempo para detener el golpe con su mano herida, agarró el puño de la chica para luego empujarla y nuevamente tomar distancia de ella. Ya tenía una cortada bastante profunda en su mano izquierda y sumado a la fuerza del golpe de la chica el resultado no era muy lindo y menos agradable.

Sakura miró su mano con la que había intentado golpearlo, estaba ensangrentada, ella no sentía ninguna clase de herida en su mano, entonces… Miró como la mano del Uchiha se abría y se cerraba, como si pudiese disipar el dolor con eso.

-_Así que estas herido… de verdad_-

_-¿Y qué esperabas?_ – le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, pensando cual era la fantasía de la Kunoichi.

-_Que me asesinaras_ – Un balde de agua fría para el ego del moreno.

- _Lamento no cumplir tus deseos por ahora_ -

- _Si claro, mientras sea útil para que me ibas a matar ¿no? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí, Uchiha?_

-_ Le diste tu número de habitación a mis subordinados _-

_- Con que ese era TU equipo_ – le dijo entrecerrando los ojos – _Tu y ese parcito de inconscientes son los culpables del deplorable estado en el que encontré a Karin ¿Me equivoco?-_ El moreno no respondió. La pelirrosa saboreo la dulce victoria silenciosa - _Bien, siéntate, te curaré, podrías haberlo dicho desde un principio Sasuke _– habló mientras pasaba por el lado del moreno, prendía la luz para buscar su botiquín, el moreno la observó atónito mientras se sentaba no muy convencido en la cama de la pelirrosa ¿Lo iba a curar así nada más?

- _Creo haberme referido a mi mismo como un paciente _– le dijo a la chica una vez que esta apareció con las manos limpias de sangre, llevando su botiquín y sentándose en su cama junto al pelinegro.

- _Creo haberte dicho que los pacientes saben tocar la puerta, y sin armas_ – dijo mirando la espada que Sasuke llevaba en el cinturón. Él no respondió. Sakura lo notó incómodo mientras prendía su lámpara de la mesita de noche y la apuntaba al espacio entre ambos donde colocó un almohadín y lo cubría con una tela esterilizada – _Muéstrame tu mano Sasuke_ – le ordenó apacible mientras alargaba el brazo para que él le entregara su mano, a lo que él respondió evadiéndola posándola directamente en la tela sacándole un suspiro de cansancio a la chica –_ Sasuke... _– dijo mientras tomaba la muñeca del moreno para dejar reposar la mano herida sobre la suya – _Debo mirar de cerca_ – Miró la herida unos momentos para luego sacar un par de pinzas del botiquín, las limpió con alcohol para mirar de nuevo al moreno, quien observaba una de las esquinas del cuarto como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, o eso era hasta que sintió un piquete realmente doloroso en su mano, miró a la chica con el seño fruncido – _Lo siento Sasuke, pero deberías pensar más antes de romper un cristal con las manos, fue un vaso ¿no? –_ le dijo mientras seguía sacando pequeños cristales con las pinzas.

- _Si_ -

- _Bueno, no llores, solo un poco más y podrás asesinarme, ya no seré útil_ – le dijo concentrada en la herida.

- _Lo estoy considerando en serio_ -

_- No me digas, y ¿cómo lo harás? ¿Rompiendo un botella con tu mano?_ – Le dijo burlona.

En dos segundos su larga cabellera rosada estaba repartida por la almohada, la mano sana de Sasuke en su pecho, presionando para no dejarla escapar, y más arriba su katana con el filo en su cuello.

-_No me tomes el pelo Sakura_ -

- _No te atreverías Uchiha… ¿Ves la aguja que tengo en mi mano Sasuke?_ –dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección a su mano que efectivamente sostenía una aguja muy delgada y pequeña apuntando al brazo del chico _– Tiene veneno, y nada más y nada menos que del mismo Sasori, se que has oído hablar de el Sasuke, me tomó un par de años encontrar un antídoto efectivo, que no deje secuelas en la victima por la concentración de químicos, solo yo sé donde está la cura, solo yo sé cómo crearla_ – dijo mirando directo a los ojos negros sin flaquear-

- _Ni que fuera un principiante Sakura_ – dijo serio presionando un poco el filo de su espada contra el blanco cuello de la chica pero aún sin herirla.

- _¿Quieres probarme Sasuke?_ - dijo acercando peligrosamente la aguja al brazo del moreno – _Si yo muero prepárate para acompañarme en la muerte más lenta y dolorosa_ – Sin decir más el Uchiha se separó de ella sentándose de nuevo, pero sin dejar de mirarla, algo en la seguridad con la que hablaba Sakura le daba mala espina –_ Me parece inteligente de tu parte recapacitar Sasuke, pero… mira tú brazo _-  
El Uchiha vio primero las manos de Sakura, no había rastro de la aguja, seguido miró su brazo para confirmar que la aguja envenenada se encontraba allí clavada. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Sakura la que huyó rápidamente hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-_Esta si me la pagas Haruno_- dijo levantándose y caminando hasta ella con un aura asesina de mil y un demonios.

_- ¡Sasuke, detente! No era verdad lo del veneno, bueno en parte…_- Pero él no se detuvo hasta tenerla cerca.

_- ¿En parte?_ – dijo sacando su katana lentamente

_- Si, tengo el veneno y el antídoto pero no estaba en la aguja, solo lo dije para que te alejaras pero como eres un bruto te moviste mucho al soltarme y se clavó _- explicó mientras se deslizaba sigilosamente a un lado para alcanzar su porta armas.

- _Ni siquiera lo pienses _– le dijo agarrando a la chica fuertemente de la muñeca con la que trataba de alcanzar un kunai en su escritorio.

- _Vamos Sasuke no te enojes_ – dijo soltándose del agarre del chico

- _No estás en condiciones de pedir nada_ -

- _Pero si en condiciones de decir que no he terminado de curar tu mano, y no se ve bien _– dijo tranquilamente a pesar de la amenazante mirada del moreno, el que muy a su pesar había notado un insistente escozor en su herida _– Déjame terminar de curarla, luego me matas_ – dijo sonriente.

- _Te cobraré la palabra_ - le dijo para volver a sentarse, quitarse la maldita aguja del brazo, lanzarla por allí y dejar su mano izquierda reposar en la cama.

_- Revoltoso Sasuke_ – dijo tomando su lugar en su cama y reacomodando el almohadín, la tela que ya no estaba tan esterilizada, y por último su botiquín con los implementos, luego tomo la mano de Sasuke para revisarla de cerca nuevamente – _Bien, creo que ya no queda ningún cristal en tu mano, la voy a desinfectar así que quizá te moleste un poco_ – el moreno no respondió ni si quiera hizo una mueca – _Si que eres irritable_ -

- _No comiences Sakura_ -

- _Solo digo la verdad_ – dijo al tiempo que le desinfectaba la herida al chico con poca delicadeza.

- _Estas buscando que de verdad te mate_ -

- _¿Qué, acaso te ha dolido Sasuke-kun?_ – Le dijo molestándolo ante sus propias narices.

_- Eres una molestia, y no me ha dolido_ – dijo mirando para otro lado.

- _Ya, suficiente de hacerte sufrir por ahora Sasuke, solo déjame cerrar la herida_- habló sonriente por sacar al moreno de sus casillas mientras dejaba los trozos de algodón a un lado para comenzar a hacer lo que había anunciado con ayuda de su chakra. Por otro lado Sasuke disfrutaba de un estado infinito de alivio, ya no sentía el dolor ni el escozor que había provocado el alcohol, se sentía realmente bien.

-_Ya está_ – dijo feliz la chica, a lo que él observó su mano sin ningún tipo de herida ni cicatriz – _Ahora tienes dos opciones Sasuke, la primera es matarme, como dijiste que harías, y la segunda es largarte y dejarme dormir-_ Le dijo levantándose para llevar los desperdicios al basurero del baño, desinfectar los utensilios que había utilizado y guardarlos en su equipo y luego apagando la luz principal.

- _¿Todavía no te vas?_ – le dijo abriendo la cama para dormir, apagó la luz de la mesa de noche y comenzó a patear por debajo de la cobija al moreno que seguía sentado en el borde de la cama.

- _No recuerdo haber dicho que te dejaría con vida_ – habló como si fuese lo más obvio del planeta.

- _Sasuke ya vete, eres casi tan molesto como yo_ – le dijo aumentando sus patadas - _¡Vete maldita roca con cara!_

- _Esta bien, ya que insistes e imploras por tu vida… te dejaré vivir solo por esta_ _noche_ – declaró mientras se levantaba de la cama – _Mañana te dejaré saber mi veredicto final_ – Sakura no se saldría tan fácil con la suya, el también sabía cabrear a las personas y con mucho gusto lo haría.

- _Lo que sea pero ya lárgate de una vez quieres_ – le gritó al tiempo que el Uchiha se alejaba.

- _Hey, Sakura_ – la llamó dándose media vuelta.

- _¿Qué?_ – respondió evidentemente irritada desde su cama.

- _Lindo pijama_ – Soltó para esquivar un kunai directo a su cabeza y luego salir por la puerta rápidamente, pero quedándose el tiempo suficiente para oír a Sakura gritar.

-_ ¡Maldito pervertido!-_ gritó a todo pulmón, sabía que se había quedado ahí para escucharla quejarse, por un segundo pensó en salir a darle una paliza, pero sabía en qué punto era vulnerable… su orgullo – _Apuesto que Suigetsu es mejor que tú en la cama_ – soltó haciéndose la desentendida con respecto a la posición de moreno, no lo gritó pero lo dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el altanero de Sasuke lo escuchara del otro lado de la puerta.

Auch, definitivamente Sakura se había adjudicado ese round.

Sonrió con deleite una vez que ya no percibió el chakra del moreno. Bien que se lo merecía, pensó. Quizá eso traería represalias pero qué más daba le había atinado al egocéntrico de Sasuke justo en su orgullo. Estaba tan satisfecha con su victoria en el jueguito de "quién cabrea más a quién" que ni siquiera le dio importancia al hecho de que el moreno había aparecido abruptamente de nuevo en su vida, era algo tan insignificante al lado de poder humillar al susodicho razón por la cual, decidió no amargarse la vida e irse a dormir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba hecho el mismísimo demonio, y sus subordinados no tenían idea de por qué, ni qué bicho le había picado. El jefe había llegado a la habitación 201 dando un portazo, el cual había despertado a todos lo que allí dormían, Suigetsu y Juugo salieron y le pidieron que fuera más cuidadoso y silencioso en cuanto a sus movimientos, Juugo mencionó que no debían despertar a Karin una vez que el moreno los había ignorado completamente para beber sake en la cocina, abriendo y cerrando gavetas como si fuesen sus peores enemigas, y cuando el Uchiha les dedicó una simpática mirada de advertencia a ambos decidieron que era mejor no interrumpir al irritado jefecito.  
No se saldría con la suya, oh… eso si que no, y si se atrevía a hacerlo de nuevo la mataría, como se atrevía… hmp hastiar a un Uchiha era una mala idea y se lo haría saber o por las buenas o por las malas.

°……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo.

Gracias por leer.

IioB.


	3. El que rompe, paga

|La serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo creador (M. Kishimoto)|

|Para entender mejor: |

…Narración…  
-_conversación-_

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________  
Muy temprano en la mañana, la fina mano de la pelirrosa bajaba hacia el despertador de la mesa de noche, quitó las frazadas con ímpetu para dejar ver su energética sonrisa.  
Simplemente se sentía radiante, plena, y nada mejor que un buen desayuno para celebrar su triunfo.  
Salió de su cama ansiosa, tomó su toalla para darse un baño y quitarse el olor a hospital que tanto le recordaba el alcohol quirúrgico, aunque también le decía que su batalla, de la que había salido airosa por supuesto, había sido real.  
Luego de su feliz ducha salió de su habitación para desayunar en el buffet del hotel, la verdad si no fuera por la gratitud que tenían los aldeanos con ella no sabría de que viviría, el hospedaje era auspiciado por la hokage, sin embargo el administrador del dichoso hotel insistía en instalarla en la suit-presidencial, pues para ellos significaba un gran beneficio que la pelirrosa se encontrara en la aldea, pero ella se negaba siempre a ser tratada como alguien tan importante, le gustaba mantener un perfil más bien bajo. Y para qué hablar del cariño que le profesaban sus pacientes, siempre regalándole uno que otro objeto, la mayoría venían de parte de los más pequeños de la familia, y consistían en una peculiar pieza de algo hecho con materiales como algo, acompañado y decorado con más algos, su colección de algos era bastante grande ya; Los más galantes de la aldea se atrevían a llevarle flores y chocolates, y por lo general los más mayores (que la veían mas como una nieta con necesidades) insistían, hasta que ella aceptaba, en darle unas cuantas monedas por su trabajo. Se podría decir que esos eran los ingresos de una misión voluntaria.

Aunque esos pensamientos pasasen por su cabeza se mantenía reticente al hecho de que algo pudiese afectarla en su celebración. Nada, absolutamente nada podría borrarle esa juguetona sonrisa de la boca. Tenía un delicioso pastel de chocolate y fresas en frente, era el perfecto premio, sostenía un tenedor en la mano y estaba dispuesta a usarlo.

- _Absolutamente nad_- paró en seco cuando llevaba su primer trozo de pastel a la boca. Absolutamente nada podría borrarle la sonrisa de la cara con excepción de la atemorizante realidad, había cabreado a Sasuke… y no cualquier Sasuke… era Sasuke Uchiha… había cabreado a un Uchiha y no cualquier Uchiha, era Sasuke… Ya no sabía de qué forma era más atemorizante pensarlo, si por la historia bélica que llevan los Uchiha, o porque sabía que el orgullo e historia de vida de Sasuke significaban una cosa… venganza.

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Había despertado, de lo poco que había dormido, con un humor de perros, lo único que había hecho en todo el desayuno, en la cocina, era mirar asesina y acusadoramente a Suigetsu, quien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué el moreno se las había agarrado con él, ya lo había insultado, amenazado, golpeado e intimidado con su sharingan, y al parecer la cosa no terminaba allí.  
Lo único que pasaba una y otra y otra y otra vez por su cabeza eran las malditas y humillantes palabras de la pelirrosa. Cómo osaba compararlo con el maldito y aguado Suigetsu.  
No podía creerlo. Pero eso no se quedaría así, ella pagaría. Aunque una incógnita aparecía cada vez que veía al maldito peliceleste ¿De verdad lo había hecho con él?.. Es por eso que trataba de apartar de su vista al, ya no tan sonriente, Suigetsu… ese maldito había… había osado tocarla. Por derecho (o eso era lo que él creía) el único que podía estar en la, según él, inmadura mente de esa chica era él, él y nadie más que él. Su orgullo y su pronunciado egocentrismo le impedían aceptar que alguien le había quitado el lugar.

Maldito Suigetsu.

Si, estaba paranoico, jamás pensó que una humillación por parte de una chica le podría afectar tanto, y de hecho aún no lo pensaba, esto del orgullo era completamente normal para él, ganaría terreno, de eso estaba seguro, era un Uchiha, nadie le quita terreno, nadie le quita lo que es suyo, nadie se burlaba de él sin sufrir las dolorosas consecuencias.

- _Oye Sasuke_ – Lo llamó el peliceleste – _¿por qué ese repentino odio hacia mi?_ – Sasuke no respondió, se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos, levantándose de la mesa para ir a su habitación ante la mirada de sus tres subordinados _– Seguro que ayer mientras estuviste con MI Sakura-chan_ – Sasuke se detuvo –_ ella no dejó de hablar de mi…_ -

Craso error.

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

- _Rayos, rayos, rayos… soy una idiota_ – se golpeaba la cabeza con ambas manos una y otra vez, sin importarle las extrañadas miradas de los demás comensales – _Me va a matar…_ -

Su orgullosa felicidad se había ido de un golpe al darse cuenta de su error. Había sido divertido en un principio pero ahora temía por su vida.  
Comió solo un par de trozos más de su pastel, ya no tenía apetito y si seguía comiendo temía que las nauseas se convirtieran en algo no muy agradable. Se encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios; caminó tambaleándose hasta la enfermería del hotel donde se había instalado hace semanas para realizar su misión, una especie consulta que antes de que ella llegara era inutilizada, bastante amplia, equipada con una camilla, un escritorio, su respectivo sillón, una mesa y un par de sillas.. y bueno también estaba el baño.

- _Qué voy a hacer_ - susurró desplomándose en su cómodo sillón (gentileza del personal del hotel), se inclinó hacia atrás cargando su peso en el respaldo. Intentando aclarar sus ideas… ideas de escape. _– Dios, ¡por qué tengo que abrir la bocota!_ – dijo mientras frotaba su sien como si su vida dependiera de ello _– Maldición, maldición, maldición… -_

- _Dios te castigará por maldecir Sakura-san_ – escuchó de pronto la chica.

- _¡Aaaaaaah!_ – gritó mientras se escondía bajo el escritorio. La chica que acababa de entrar observó la actitud de la pelirrosa con una mirada cansada.

_- ¿Sakura-san?-_ la llamó acercándose, viendo a la chica hecha un ovillo bajo el escritorio.

_- ¿Tsuki-chan? –_ dijo una vez que se atrevió a mirar.

-_Si, ¿esperabas a alguien más?_ -

_-¡No! Por supuesto que no… es solo que me asustaste, no te escuche abrir la puerta y bueno… eso, me asustaste eso es todo _- Tsuki la miró escéptica por unos segundos, como esperando algo-

- _De acuerdo…_ - dijo no muy convencida para dejar una pila de carpetas en el escritorio _– Cuando desees salir de tu escondite anti-secretarias, creo que deberías ver la historia médica de tus pacientes de hoy_ – le aconsejó aguantándose la risa antes de salir de la enfermería.

Un grueso rubor abarcaba sus mejillas, había olvidado salir del escritorio.

-_Cl..claro_ – dijo una vez que con, mecánicos movimientos, dignos de un robot, salió de su bunker anti-'Secretarias y Sasukes', y se sentó nuevamente para realizar su labor. – _No debo tener miedo, no debo tener miedo… tengo mucho miedo, tengo mucho miedo_- sufría mientras intentaba agarrar los expedientes médicos correctamente y sin temblar – _Maldito Sasuke y su violencia genética -_

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Ahora sí que estaba convencido de que habían instancias en la vida en que realmente agradecía ser Suigetsu, un Suigetsu de agua. Sobre todo cuando esas instancias de la vida incluyen a su superior intentando matarlo a golpes en pleno desayuno. Nunca había visto a Sasuke emplear tan iracundo e indignado su taijutsu, había dejado de lado a su chidori y su sharingan solo para darse el gusto de reventarlo a golpes. Sin duda sería una mañana que jamás olvidaría. Por primera vez fue Juugo quien tranquilizó a la bestia de Sasuke y no al revés, y también por primera vez había notado preocupación en la voz de Karin una vez que el desalmado de Sasuke lo había soltado y se había marchado dando un portazo quien sabe dónde.

…Después de un silencioso alivio por parte de los integrantes de Taka en el que solo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj en la pared y dejaba ver las caras de desconcierto entre los tres subordinados que apenas se atrevían a moverse.

-_Aham…_- Juugo se aclaró la garganta _– Creo que iré a conseguir una nueva mesa-_ avisó señalando el cartel que se encontraba detrás de la puerta de entrada en el que se podía leer en letras grandes y negritas "**EL QUE ROMPE PAGA"**. Bueno se podría decir que la mesa había sido rota, pero era más adecuado decir que había sido molida, por no decir asesinada y el pobre de Suigetsu había hecho el papel del arma homicida que ahora se encontraba sentada en el suelo apoyada contra la pared.

_- Te traeré agua –_ dijo Karin, moviéndose rápidamente hacia la cocina, a la vez que el pelinaranja salía de la habitación. La chica pelirroja había notado que el peliceleste apenas reaccionaba después de su última regeneración, la que Sasuke, por fin, no había interrumpido – _Ten _- dijo entregándole un vaso con agua, pero el peliceleste se limitó a mover sus pupilas hasta el vaso que sostenía la chica, luego volverlas hasta ella y por último caer hacia un costado. Karin ahogó un grito mientras dejaba el vaso a un lado y tomaba entre sus brazos el torso de Suigetsu en pose de su último suspiro.

- _Sasuke está loco_ – Susurró el agonizante Suigetsu _– Me estoy muriendo, estoy realmente deshidratado –_ habló cada vez más bajito desviando la vista de los ojos de Karin. A lo que ella reaccionó acercándole el vaso de agua – _Karin…_ - mencionó su nombre para intentar decir algo más pero sin éxito.

- _¿Qué ocurre Suigetsu?-_ preguntó horrorizada – _vamos, habla…_ - dijo preocupada.

_- …Ese vaso no tiene…-_ susurró mientras sus ojos se apagaban, perdiendo la conciencia.

_- ¿No tiene? ¡Vamos Suigetsu!_ – espetó zarandeándolo _- ¿¡Qué no tiene!?_

- …Po …-

_- ¿Po? -_

_- ..Popote _– Silencio…

Karin lo miró incrédula con un claro tic en su ceja, para luego soltarlo abruptamente dejándolo caer sin ninguna delicadeza, se levantó y lo miró desde arriba. Suigetsu por su parte volvió la vista hacia ella sonriéndole juguetonamente…

_– Hola, Zanaho_ – Eso fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de ver la planta del pie de la pelirroja acercándose a su cara.

No de nuevo…

_- ¡Eres un maldito imbécil!_ – gritó mientras subía y bajaba violentamente el pie con dirección a la ya no tan solida cabeza de Suigetsu. Luego de unos segundos se dirigió a la cocina, volviendo con un vaso de agua más grande con un popote asomándose por el borde; dejó el vaso en el suelo mientras ayudaba a Suigetsu a acomodarse en el sofá e iba de vuelta por el vaso con el líquido y el popote.

_-Ten -_ Se lo entregó en las manos.

_- Gracias Zanahorita_ – Le sonrió con su afilada sonrisa antes de comenzar a beber su agua, acabándosela en segundos y suspirar aliviado – _Así está mejor… más por favor_ – Karin dudó unos segundos para luego recibir el vaso vacío.

_- Está bien_ – Caminó hasta la cocina bajo la atenta mirada del peliceleste, para volver con un vaso repleto de agua y su apreciado popote, entregándoselo nuevamente.

_- Gracias –_ Le agradeció más sonriente que antes si es que era posible, a lo que la pelirroja no pudo evitar responderle con una amable sonrisa también.

-_ De nada, solo recupérate pronto_ - dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse del lado Suigetsu.

_- Oye, no te vayas. Qué tal si Sasuke viene otra vez ¿Quién me va a defender? -_

- _Creo que ya estás grandecito para eso_ – dijo mientras el sonriente peliceleste le entregaba el vaso vacío, ella entendió enseguida y en unos segundos estuvo de vuelta con dos vasos de agua con sus danzantes popotes.

_- Vaya, puedes ser una diosa cuando te lo propones…-_ le dijo provocándole un intenso rubor a la chica al rozar su mano cuando recibía el vaso – _aunque sigues siendo Zanahoria_ -

- _Y tu sigues siendo un pez mal oliente_- reclamó estrechando los ojos.

_- Aún así_ – dijo cambiando el vaso ya vacío por el lleno – _eres mi Zanahoria favorita_-

Esta vez Karin no respondió, se estaba poniendo interesante pero eso no se lo esperaba. Suigetsu siendo amigable con ¿ella?

_- Creo que Sasuke te ha golpeado muy fuerte_ – dijo llevando una mano a la cabeza de Suigetsu para dar suaves palmaditas en ella -

_- Soy completamente consciente de lo que digo Karin_ -

_- Si, claro_ – rodó los ojos para levantarse del sofá. Suigetsu iba a reclamarle su falta de confianza pero escuchó la puerta abrirse, y lo único que ocupó su mente fue ''que no sea Sasuke''. Por suerte se trataba de Juugo acompañado de una nueva mesa armable, y bolsas con comida para la cena.

_-¿Interrumpo algo?-_ preguntó inocentemente el portador del sello al ver como se le habían quedado mirando. Sonrió levemente al ver el sonrojo que aparecía en la cara de sus dos compañeros.

_- No, es solo que creímos que eras Sasuke -_

- _Bien –_ dijo terminando de entrar – _Ya que estas mejor, ordenemos este desastre – _dijo agachándose para separar la vajilla rota de la completa entre los restos de la mesa del desayuno.

_- Iré por una escoba – _anunció la pelirroja, para caminar hasta el armario de aseo que había a un lado de la cocina.

- _No sé qué tan cierto sea lo que dijiste, pero mejor no lo vuelvas a hacer _– le dijo al peliceleste que acababa de situarse junto a él para ayudar – _lo digo por tu seguridad física y mental -_

- No te preocupes Juugo, le dejaré a mi pequeña Sakura a Sasuke, yo tengo otro …asunto en mente -  
Si, como no.. y Sasuke anda sonriendo por la vida mientras nadie lo ve.

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Ya se había hecho de noche, se encontraba más relajada después de comer una caja de chocolates completa que le había traído uno de sus admiradores secretos. Tsuki se había ido hace horas mientras ella adelantaba trabajo.  
Subió las escaleras pesadamente, era media noche y tenía mucho sueño. Solo quería llegar a su cama, casi ya no le importaba si Sasuke la mataba, siempre y cuando la dejase descansar unos momentos sobre su mullida cama antes de hacerlo.  
Cuando comenzó a cruzar el largo pasillo de habitaciones vecinas ya no se sentía tan segura como había pensado, para más remate la luz se había apagado y solo la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por las escazas ventanas la guiaban. Tragó con dolor mientras caminaba y fijaba su mirada a la puerta de su habitación como su único objetivo.  
Sacó su llave y abrió la puerta sigilosamente entró de igual manera, buscó a tientas el interruptor pero como imaginaba la luz tampoco se encendió allí, avanzó para buscar el baño cuando dos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura desde la espalda. Sí, era él.

- _Vamos a ver si te quedan ganas de decir ese tipo de estupideces cuando acabe contigo… Sakura_ – Le susurró al oído.

_- Sa.. Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – susurró sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

_- Si quieres compararme con un imbécil, primero tienes que probar_ -

_- Es suficiente Sasuke ¿Quién te crees que eres?_ – soltándose por fin de los brazos del moreno y alejándose de él.

_- Soy yo quién va hacer las preguntas esta noche –_ le dijo tomando a la chica de la muñeca para atraerla hasta el de nuevo – _Dime ¿Te acostaste con él?_

_- ¿Él? ¿De qué hablas Sasuke? Déjame en paz_- dijo dando un tirón quitándole su muñeca al pelinegro, corriendo hasta la gaveta de su mesa de noche donde dejaba algunas armas, pero Sasuke fue más rápido.

_- Nada de armas Sakura –_ le dijo empujándola no muy caballerosamente contra su cama. Sin perder tiempo el moreno se posicionó sobre ella manteniendo su peso sobre sus rodillas mientras aprisionaba con ambas manos las muñecas de la chica a ambos lados de su rosa cabeza –_Ya no podrás hacer ninguno de tus jueguitos… ahora respóndeme ¿Te acostaste o no con él?_ – Al no escuchar respuesta apretó con más fuerza las muñecas de la kunoichi sacándole un gemido de dolor _– Me estoy hartando Sakura ¿Estuviste con Suigetsu o no? -_

Sakura se quedó estática ¿Era en serio? ¿Sasuke le había creído? Más importante aún ¿De veras tenía ese control sobre la mente de Sasuke?.. Bueno si era así de manipulable, entonces… jugaría un poco…

_-¡ah! ¡Sasuke basta, me haces daño!_- le dijo mirándolo suplicante con los ojos más vidriosos que pudo, dejando que el calor la invadiera para hacer sus mejillas sonrojar.

- Respóndeme – Se había percatado del cambio en el semblante de la chica que tenía debajo de él, eso solo la hacía más deseable, y también hacía más agradable su dulce venganza.

_-¡No, por supuesto que no Sasuke-kun!_ – soltó en un gemido la chica como respuesta a la fuerza que el chico aplicaba alrededor de sus magulladas muñecas.

_- Así me gusta, obediente… eres mía ¿me oíste?_ – le dijo a la vez que bajaba la cabeza para comenzar a saborear su cuello.

- _Sasuke-kun, detente -_ gimió – _porfavor… _– suplicó moviéndose tácticamente para soltarse de manera que su cuerpo rozara el cuerpo del moreno.

- _Sakura…_ - dijo al sentir el cuerpo de la chica, dejando su cuello para mirarla a los ojos. Sakura vio como su plan marchaba viento en popa, los ojos de Sasuke estaban nublados por el deseo, sabía que aún estaba enfadado y que lo que estaba haciendo era su orgullo actuando por él, pero no podía dejar que se propasara, estaba al tanto de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo enojaría mil veces más pero debía detenerlo – _No debiste provocarme_ – dijo acercándose a los labios de la pelirrosa que respiraba entrecortadamente

_- Ni si quiera lo pienses Sasuke_ – desvió su cara del camino del moreno. Entonces fue cuando el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, el tono, la respiración y la mirada de la chica habían cambiado.

Dolor… y mucho en su entrepierna, Sakura lo había pateado ahí, había pateado a su clan. Sintió que no podía respirar y terminó sentado en posición fetal sobre la cama de la chica incapaz de moverse, cuando levantó la vista para ver a la chica esta ya se encontraba de pie.

_- Sí, eres una maldito pervertido_- dijo acertándole un golpe directo a su nariz, el (en esos momentos de agonía) imposibilitado Sasuke no pudo si quiera intentar moverse del camino del puño de la chica. El dolorido Uchiha se encontraba tirado en el suelo.  
Por su parte Sakura sabía que no tardaría en recuperase así que tomo entre manos un jarrón que hasta entonces contenía flores y lo quebró en la espalda del chico que intentaba levantarse del suelo.

Lo último que vio Sasuke fue el piso alfombrado de la habitación de la chica acercándose rápidamente hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Sakura observó al inconsciente Sasuke, si el golpe en la espalda con el jarrón no había hecho que el chico colapsara entonces el duro suelo habría hecho su trabajo al hacer contacto con su cabeza.

-_Ya basta por hoy_- dijo cargando al chico para recostarlo en su cama y así limpiar el hilillo de sangre que comenzaba a salir de la nariz del moreno. _–Aunque esta vez… no te perdonaré tan fácil, idiota-  
_  
Él había aparecido de la nada en su vida, Ella había fingido hasta ahora que no le importaba, de hecho intentaba no prestar atención a sus recuerdos y así poder tratarlo como un ninja más, un desconocido, un forastero con la mano herida que vino hasta ella para que lo curase. Después de tantos años que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que lo vio, seis años de continuos intentos de borrarlo, arrancarlo de su mente, corazón y alma… luego del dolor, desesperación, frustración, culpa, preocupación, cariño y amor. El había vuelto solo para demostrar ante sus verdes ojos que las heridas jamás terminaron de cerrarse, que su corazón nunca terminó de romperse, ni su alma de perderse junto a él. Pero que aún estaban a tiempo de hacerlo. Aún tenía por qué llorar, él le acababa de dar una nueva y dolorosa razón.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran y motivan mucho. Ojalá este capítulo haya sido de su agrado (:

Les agradezco mucho el leer, comentar y uno que otro buen augurio que leí por ahí.  
Sean buenas chicas (y chicos si esque hay alguno por ahí, aunque lo dudo xD)

¡A su Salud!

IioB


	4. Fin del Juego

|La serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo creador (M. Kishimoto)|

|Para entender mejor: |

…Narración…  
-_conversación-  
_

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

¿Quién rayos podría ser a esas horas de la noche?

Juugo se levantó de su cama, estaba tan cansado, y el otro par de holgazanes ni si quiera se habían despertado por el ruido. Miró por el agujero de la puerta pero estaba todo oscuro allí afuera.

_-¿Quién es?_ – dijo abriendo la puerta. Se horrorizó frente a la imagen, y casi, casi soltó un gritillo de niña pequeña – _Esto debe ser una broma –_ frotó sus ojos y luego pellizcó su brazo para despertar de ese sueño tragicómico pero nada ocurrió. Sasuke seguía atado en frente de él, sentado inconsciente fuera de la puerta, además adornaban su rostro un algodón rojo de sangre metido en uno de los agujeros de su nariz y un chichón bastante pronunciado en la frente con una bandita rosa en medio. Juugo no sabía si reír o llorar, lejos era la situación más cómica en la que había visto a Sasuke, pero por otro lado sabía que cuando despertase sería el infierno, sería el momento más propicio para desear no haber nacido – _Ni modo_ – suspiró con resignación para cargarlo bajo el brazo, entrar a la habitación, cerrar la puerta, desatar al moreno y luego tirarlo sobre su cama sin ninguna delicadeza, quedando (Sasuke) desparramado por su cama, inconsciente, y por fin el pelinaranja pudo ir a descanzar a su propia habitación, en su cama de tamaño extra grande.

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Su cabeza palpitaba adolorida, al igual que su nariz, espalda y bochornosamente su… entrepierna…

¿Qué le había sucedido? Aún estaba vestido, tirado sobre la cama. ¿De dónde venía?¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿A dónde iba? Interrumpió sus cuestionamientos existenciales para voltearse dolorido y mirar con dificultad el reloj que reposaba sobre su buró, eran las 8:30 de la mañana.

Iba a quejarse por el dolor de cabeza cuando un Juugo algo inseguro entró a la habitación.

- _Sasuke, el desayuno está listo_ – avisó mientras el aludido se sentaba en la cama con extrema y dolorida torpesa.

-_ Hmp – _fue la efusiva respuesta del moreno, quien miró extrañado al pelinaranja que seguía en la puerta.

_- Sasuke…_ - le dijo mirándolo reprobatoriamente - _No sé en qué andas metido, pero deberías tener cuidado, aunque si se trata de la señorita Haruno no me preocuparía tanto, por lo menos se preocupó de curarte un poco antes de devolverte… -_

El Uchiha recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior con el palpitante dolor de su nariz y ciertas partes bajas. Se llevó una maño a la cabeza y retiró la bandita rosa, se quedó mirándola sumergido en sus pensamientos _- … Haruno… -_  
_  
- No deberías molestarla, después de todo ella nos ayudó_ – volvió a hablar el pelinaranja –_Esta mañana Suigetsu y Karin preguntaron que te había ocurrido… les dije que te peleaste con una banda de maleantes en un bar… es menos humillante que decir que una chica te dejó inconsciente después de haberte rechazado – _habló tranquilamente con una maliciosa sonrisaapareciendo en la comisura de su boca._  
_  
- _Eres un.. – _Sasuke activó su Sharingan, hizo ademán de levantarse para golpear al gigante pelinaranja pero el dolor de la espalda a penas lo dejaba mover su torso - _Dile a Karin que venga aquí, ahora. - _

- _¿Qué vas a hacer Sasuke?- _Sin intención de moverse.__

- Demonios… - soltó al salir de la cama - _¡Karin! – _cayendo al suelo por el dolor.

A los pocos segundos Karin en compañía de Suigetsu estuvieron en la habitación.

_- ¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke? – _dijo preocupada la pelirroja mientras ella y el peliceleste ayudaban a subir a la cama al moreno. Juugo se quedó quieto, no lo ayudaría en esa estupidez.  
Sasuke al tener cerca a Karin, la tomó de brazo, deslizó bruscamente la manga de su chaqueta que lo cubría y la mordió.  
Karin soltó un grito desgarrador de dolor, Suigetsu dio un empujón al Uchiha para que la soltara, cosa que hizo pero solo para ponerse de pie completamente recuperado y emprender camino a hacia la puerta de su habitación pero Juugo atravesó su brazo en la salida.

- _No hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir Sasuke – _

El pelinegro cambió el rumbo hasta la ventana de su cuarto abriéndola y saltando fuera.

Una vez más el extraño comportamiento del jefe los alarmaba.

-_¡Qué mierda le sucede! _– Soltó Suigetsu a la vez que sostenía el brazo herido de Karin y miraba la herida. Nadie respondió - _¿Estás bien?_ – le preguntó a la pelirroja, la que asintió un par de veces.

- _Creo que… matará a Sakura-san_ - habló el pelinaranja apenas audible mirando la ventana por la que había salido Sasuke.__

  
__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Había sido una mala noche, había dormido poco y había despertado triste, sin ánimo de nada. No era para menos.

Acababa de tomar un baño el que había durado casi media hora por su deplorable estado anímico, llevaba una húmeda bata de baño que no se había animado a cambiar. Frotaba su cabello rosa para secarlo, como acostumbraba a hacer.

-¿_Por qué tenías que ser tú? - _ Suspiró perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Si alguna vez llegó a pensar que Sasuke no podía hacerle más daño del que le había hecho estaba completamente equivocada, lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, hace horas atrás, le había despedazado lo que le quedaba de corazón.

Escuchó cómo se rompía el cristal de la ventana del baño, cuando se dio vuelta hacia la puerta abierta dejó caer la toalla tras su nuca.

Allí estaba un iracundo Sasuke, mirándola, matándola con su sharingan.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pelirrosa colgaba, ya no tocaba el piso siendo sujeta por la mano de Sasuke que apretaba cada vez más y más su delgado cuello.  
_  
- Tú… vas a morir ahora_ – le dijo escupiendo cada palabra con infinito rencor – _Me hartaste, te burlaste de mi por última vez, buscaste la muerte y la encontraste _– sentenció ante la aterrorizada mirada verde de la chica, pero que sin embargo se armó de valor para encararlo.

- _¿Burlarme? ¿Y Qu-qué pretendías que hiciera?_ – habló ahogándose por el escaso aire que pasaba hacia sus pulmones - _¿Querías.. que … …me dejara.. violar? _– el moreno aflojó un poco el agarre dejándola respirar - _¿Eso era lo que buscabas Sasuke, que me dejara tocar como una perra mientras me tratabas como un objeto de tú propiedad?_ – dijo jadeando con lágrimas en los ojos_ –Sólo porque tú estabas enfadado, sólo porque tú eres todo lo que importa, el único que siempre debe salirse con la suya eres tú ¿no? De eso se trata Tú, tú y ¡nadie más que tú!-_

Algo andaba mal lo que ella decía tenía sentido, y en el universo de Sasuke lo único que tenía sentido era lo que él decía, excepto… ahora. La soltó despacio dejando que los pies de la chica volviesen a tener contacto con el suelo. La miró confundido buscando sus ojos pero ella desvió la mirada a la vez que masajeaba su entumecido cuello.

_– ¿por qué? -_

_- ¿Por qué, qué? – _

_- ¿Por qué yo no tengo derecho a defenderme?_ – le dijo mirando a los ojos del Uchiha nuevamente.

Pareciera que le hubiesen arrancado un trozo del cuerpo, o peor, un trozo de su corazón, y que sus ojos no tuviesen nada más que ofrecer que lágrimas, cayendo por montones. Y él… él no tenía respuesta para sus preguntas.

- _Yo…_ - Fue callado por una bofetada que le dejó mirando hacia la puerta de salida -

_- ¡Te pedí que te detuvieras, te dije que me lastimabas, pero tu continuaste Sasuke!.._ - le dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse en su garganta _- Adelante Sasuke ¿No que me ibas a matar?, ¡házlo!, eres un maldito monstruo capaz de todo ¿no? –_ Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, estaba sorprendido, anonadado y horrorizado ante la incertidumbre... Ella tenía ¿razón?.

Los golpes faltos de fuerza y convicción que la pelirrosa había comenzado a proporcionarle al moreno fueron detenidos cuando los cálidos brazos del chico envolvieron su cuerpo en un abrazo.

_- Suéltame Sasuke –_ dijo tratando de zafarse y alejarse, empujándolo y dando pasos hacia atrás, los que se vieron interrumpidos por la toalla con la que había estado secando su cabello hace un par de minutos, se enredó en ella cayendo al suelo, pero Sasuke no la soltó, por el contrario, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos para amortiguar la caída con la palma de su mano libre. No podía dejar que se lastimara, no más.

La pelirrosa, que había cerrado sus verdes ojos esperando el golpe de la caída, los abrió sorprendida al notar que su cuerpo se detenía a solo centímetros del sólido y frío suelo, su piernas se encontraban ya en el piso, podía sentirlo, pero su torso seguía rodeado por el brazo del moreno, levantó la vista hasta el rostro de él, sólo para notar cuan cerca estaban el uno del otro.

Por su parte Sasuke se concentraba en los, a la vista, suaves y apetecibles labios pertenecientes a la kunoichi que sostenía entre sus brazos, comenzó a acercarse con precaución hasta confirmar que ella no se negaría. Rozó sus labios con infinita delicadeza como si tratase de no herirla ni un ápice más de lo que ya la había herido, liberó suavemente la cintura de la pelirrosa para dejarla descansar en el suelo y así poder llevar su mano hasta el rostro de la chica acariciando la tersa piel de sus sonrojadas mejillas, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas, para luego sostener su barbilla y finalmente poder profundizar el beso, se sorprendió al sentir los delicados brazos de su Sakura alrededor del cuello, animándolo a seguir con el incesante contacto, correspondiendo a los movimientos que hasta entonces él había protagonizado.  
Su beso se había vuelto mucho más intenso, pues él ya se había cansado de saborearla tan superficialmente, pedía insistente la entrada a su boca, y ella accedió mientras enredaba sus dedos con los oscuros cabellos de su primer amor.  
Ambos estaban sumergidos en el mismo paraíso, sintiendo como la respiración de su acompañante se agitaba entre suspiros que más de una vez llevaban sus nombres.  
Aunque murieran asfixiados no deseaban terminar de jugar con la boca del otro, con la lengua del otro, mordiendo levemente los labios ajenos, participando un desafío silencioso para ver quien duraría más.  
Sasuke logró sacarle más de una sonrisa a la chica como respuesta a sus juguetones movimientos como las seguidillas de besos cortos que adornaban cada intento de recuperar algo de aire.

Él hacía trampa.

Unos segundos después cedieron ante el deseo, intensificaron y profundizaron dicho beso con ímpetu, soltando gemidos, jadeos y suspiros con mayor estridencia. Él atraía a la chica por la nuca mientras que ella actuaba de igual forma, era imposible que estuviesen más juntos, no había milímetros que el moreno y la pelirrosa no hubiesen descubierto dentro de sus bocas.  
El Uchiha quería más de ella, y sin pensarlo, quitó la mano con la que había estado acariciando la nuca de la chica, para llevarla desde su hombro hasta su muslo emprendiendo camino por debajo de la bata de baño que vestía a la chica.

Las nubes, el deseo y la excitación que había sentido la pelirrosa se esfumaron cruelmente al sentir la mano del moreno subiendo por su muslo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y apartó al chico de un empujón, poniéndose de pie al instante, dándole la espalda para ocultar sus brillantes ojos.

Sasuke, al asimilar la inesperada separación, comenzó a razonar nuevamente, comenzaba a ser consciente de lo ocurrido hace unos segundos.

- _Lárgate… -_ La voz de la pelirrosa interrumpió sus cavilaciones, levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la imagen de la kunoichi, no se necesitaba ser genio para saber que lo que hacía no era precisamente ver el jardín a través de la ventana.

- _¿Qué ocurre? _– habló para ponerse de pie, pero no obtuvo respuesta – _Lo… lo siento, creí que te agradaba lo que hacía –_ Susurró, sin reparar en las palabras adecuadas para la última frase, acercándose cuidadoso, y notar como ella bajaba el rostro.

-_ Que me agrade o no... No significa que no te estés aprovechando… Sasuke -_ El moreno detuvo la mano, que iba a posar en uno de los hombros de la kunoichi, en el aire.

_- Yo no…-  
_  
_- ¡Sólo vete quieres! –_ Soltó dolida la Kunoichi _– Vete, por favor… -_ dijo dejando en evidencia los sollozos que había mantenido cautivos en su garganta - _solo déjame… déjame en paz…_ – dijo entre aquellos sollozos que lastimaron hasta al frío y austero sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

El pelinegro, sin decir más se dio media vuelta perturbado por el estado en el que dejaba a la kunoichi, abrió la puerta de entrada y la cerró por fuera, un sonido sordo y el desesperado llanto no se hicieron esperar, meditó confundido si debía volver a entrar, lo molestaba de exageradamente que hubiese terminado de esa manera, aún así decidió marcharse, ella ya no podía confiar en él.

Se había dejado caer de rodillas y abrazaba sus hombros, ya no importaba si él la escuchaba llorar. No era solo dolor, era frustración, había caído una vez más y solo para que confirmara que la quería solo para… - Estúpida… - soltó entre sus interminables sollozos, estuvo a segundos de dar lo que ese desgraciado buscaba, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué él tenía que llevarse la mínima esperanza que le había ofrecido con ese beso? Tocó sus labios henchidos por los salvajes besos que el moreno le había hecho sentir, quitó su mano de su boca para golpear con su puño el frío suelo. Se obligó a acompasar su respiración y guardar la compostura, se levantó lentamente, moviéndose casi por inercia levantó el teléfono de la habitación.

- _¿Tsuki?.. Sí, soy yo.. creo que hoy no iré al trabajo… estoy bien no te preocupes, es solo un resfrío sin importancia y no quiero terminar contagiando a los pacientes… Lo haré, dile a los pacientes que por favor perdonen mi ausencia… Estoy bien, te lo prometo… ¿Tsuki? Necesito pedirte un favor… ¿Puedes pedir a la administración que envíen a alguien de mantención? Es que algún imbécil ha lanzado una roca a la ventana del baño y se ha roto… estoy bien… creo que fue hace media hora… Si no te preocupes, gracias Tsuki… Adios_ -

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

_- ¿Qué tal ahora? -_ Decía un sonriente Suigetsu a Karin mientras terminaba de poner una venda a su brazo.

_- Bien, creo que la medicina que Sakura-san me dio ya hizo efecto – _Los tres integrantes restantes del equipo taka se encontraban sentados a la mesa ya había sido la hora del almuerzo- __

- Espero que el psicópata de Sasuke no le haya hecho nada – dijo el peliceleste a lo que Karin asintió – _Oye Juugo esto quiere decir que Sasuke no fue a ningún bar ¿no? -_

- Mmm.. ¿por qué crees eso Suigetsu? – respondió nervioso _– Lo que sucede es que Sasuke fue al bar y esos maleantes estaban molestando a Sakura-san y… - _Se resignó ante la mirada escéptica de sus compañeros - _… No, no fue a ningún bar… - _Suspiró.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de la 201 y se dirigió a su habitación mientras era escaneado por tres pares de ojos en busca de alguna señal que confirmara que la pelirrosa estaba muerta, soltaron un suspiro de alivio al no encontrar nada.

_-Iré a hablar con él – _dijo Juugo para ponerse de pie.

-_Fue un gusto conocerte Juugo - _ se despidió Suigetsu riendo mientras el pelinaranja caminaba por el pequeño pasillo.

- Creo que Sakura-san y Sasuke se han entendido – dijo Karin sonrojándose levemente.

-¿Por qué lo dices Zanahoria? -

- Porque bueno… Sasuke tenía los labios hinchados y… algo rojos -

- Pues por su actitud no parece que así fue -

- Quizá está confundido -

- Quizá… - dijo mirando a la pelirroja. Los pasos de Juugo se escucharon y a los pocos segundos estuvo de vuelta sentado a la mesa.

- Bien, al parecer no la ha matado, pero está enfadado -

- En la cúspide de su depresión querrás decir – dijo gracioso Suigetsu.

- Bien, ¿qué tal si vamos al centro de la aldea a comprar algo para la cena? Le dije a Sasuke que su ración de almuerzo estaba en el horno, dejémoslo solo un rato -

- De acuerdo – dijo Karin sonriente.

- Esta bien, me anoto. – se agregó Suigetsu .

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Que mierda había sido eso, él había ido con una misión escandalosamente sencilla que era matarla sólo eso, y había terminado en el suelo, sobre ella, besándola desesperado como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, lo más humillante era que ella lo había echado de su habitación y él había accedido como si nada, aún peor sentía que se lo debía… sentía ¿culpa? Algo le decía que debía sentir culpa y muchas cosas peores más, después de todo había intentado violarla, y lo primero que hace luego de que ella le da una oportunidad con ese beso, fue intentar tocarla de nuevo.

Esto era ridículo, era el colmo de la multipolaridad, aún deseaba vengarse por haber herido su orgullo y también por haber pateado a la esperanza de su clan, pero sabía que le había hecho daño, había dañado a SU Sakura, continuaba pensando que le pertenecía, tanto como cuando eran unos niños en la escuela shinobi donde el siempre tenía que salvarla de las bobadas que cometía, el siempre la… protegía.

Las horas que había pasado recorriendo los alrededores de la aldea no habían servido de nada, pues seguía con la misma duda en su cerebro ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Matarla, vengarse de otra manera que no fuese matándola, pedirle perdón, besarla otra vez? Aunque atentase contra su orgulloso orgullo, valga la redundancia, la última opción lo atraía de sobremanera.

De acuerdo, habían dos opciones, se había vuelto loco, por la falta de objetivos entre los últimos años ó era un idiota.

-_Soy un maldito idiota, es oficial -_ Tomó una toalla del armario de su cuarto y se fue a dar un baño.

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

¡Hola chicas!

Intenté responder a todos los reviews que han dejado en el capítulo 3 (si me faltó algunas por favor disculpen), de verdad muchas gracias, me han ayudado mucho para seguir creando locuras en esta historia.

De nuevo, mil gracias. Como a muchas les dije me da mucho gusto poder saber su opinión.

El próximo capítulo era más largo que este, digo 'era' porque lo eliminé… era un asco. Nos leemos la próxima semana.

IioB.


	5. No Molestar

|La serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo creador (M. Kishimoto)|

|Para entender mejor: |

…Narración…  
-_conversación-  
_

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

__

- Allí está la tienda de alimentos – avisó Juugo, caminando hacia el lugar, seguido por Karin – _Suigetsu ¿No vienes? - _

El peliceleste asintió, había pensado que quizá podría llevar a cabo ese asunto que le había mencionado a Juugo y…

_- Mira Zanahoria, aquí está tu familia zanahoria – _se burló de la pelirroja mientras sostenía un par de zanahorias a cada lado de su cabeza.

_- Sí, mira y aquí está toda tu familia _– dijo mientras le lanzaba un pescado de la pescadería (por supuesto) _– La única diferencia entre ustedes es que él sabe quedarse callado, idiota_ -

- _¿A sí? Bueno a la única diferencia entre tú y ésta zanahoria es que… es que…mm - _meditó mientras se acercaba a Karin seductoramente con una sonrisa perversa– _La diferencia entre esta desdichada zanahoria y tu, es que esta zanahoria… – _dijo acercando una mano al rostro de la pelirroja quien se había quedado como una roca_ – No tiene gafas - _ terminó su frase para quitarle las gafas a la pelirroja y luego colocarlas en la zanahoria –_Oh miren, es un reencuentro entre gemelas – _Se burlaba mientras mostraba su filosa dentadura en una sonrisa juguetona, y esquivaba las manos de Karin que trataba de quitarle la estúpida zanahoria con sus gafas.

_- ¡Suigetsuuu! – _gritó la pelirroja colérica a la vez que corría tras Suigetsu.

Mientras que Juugo… los ignoraba… por completo ó eso pretendía hasta que escuchó algo romperse, se giró para ver como Karin golpeaba a Suigetsu en el suelo sobre una estantería rota, suspiró al ver como el encargado trataba de calmar los ánimos de la pelirroja sin éxito para ir hasta donde él se encontraba.

_- Juugo-san… -  
_  
- _Está bien… - _dijo resignado el pelinaranja, caminó pasivamente hasta la pelirroja, la rodeó con sus brazos y la levantó del suelo. Karin se quedó quieta con los ojos como platos al sentir a Juugo atraparla _– Ya basta – _le dijo una vez que depositó a la pelirroja en el suelo, luego miró a Suigetsu que le sacaba la lengua a Karin – _Eso van también para ti Suigetsu -_

- Sí, mami – El rostro de Juugo se deformó ¿Mami?..

_- No soy tu mami – _le informó cordialmente con una mirada de odio.

-_ ¿A no? Pensé que lo eras, después de todo pasas el día preocupado de Sasuke, Karin y Yo, tu hijo preferido por supuesto – _dijo comenzando a mostrar su sonrisota de Suigetsu – _demás está decir que te preocupas de que comamos bien y.. -_

- Bien, pues si soy tu mami… - Estúpido Suigetsu, se las iba a pagar – _los obligo a reconciliarse, aquí en frente de todos_ – dijo a la vez que empujaba a Suigetsu en dirección a Karin - _ Vamos Suigetsu-chan di que lo sientes._

_-¿Qué esperan? Tú también Karin, di que lo sientes._

- No -

- ¡Karin-chan!… -

- ¡Él fue quien comenzó! – se defendió señalando al peliceleste que la retaba con la mirada.__

- Suigetsu…- suspiró.__

- Ni siquiera lo pienses grandulón – dijo dispuesto a marcharse del lugar. _  
_  
_- Te lo advierto – _deteniéndolo.

- _Oblígame -_

- Bueno… - Los tomó de la oreja, mientras ambos se quejaban los llevó hasta una puerta, soltó a la pelirroja brevemente para abrir la puerta. Sus dos compañeros quedaron confundidos ¿Era eso un armario de limpieza? Antes de que pudiesen pensar en otra cosa, los empujó dentro y cerró a puerta – _No saldrán de allí hasta que se reconcilien – _les informó al recibir las llaves del armario por parte del encargado y también una mirada de suplica, Juugo asintió – _Si rompen la puerta… no tendrán dinero en todo el año porque lo usaré para pagar el desastre… Volveré por ustedes en un rato…- _Aunque resultaba humillante debía admitirlo era como la madre de esos dos imbéciles y hasta a veces de Sasuke… -_Preferiría ser el padre – _dijo por lo bajo con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

- ¡_Te oí mami, lo siento, pero es muy tarde para cambiarte de sexo! – _gritó Suigetsu para que el gigantesco hombre volviese, pero el pelinaranja lo ignoraba…

Es decir… Si él era el padre, entonces quién era la madre… debía encontrar una madre… - _Tal vez… vendan una en este lugar – _dijo sumergido en sus Juugosos pensamientos alejándose de la improvisada "guardería a prueba de tiburones y zanahorias".

Suigetsu, se dio media vuelta viendo a Karin.

_- Eres un idiota Suigetsu, todo esto es tu culpa.. si te hubieses disculpado esto no hubiese pasado… -_

- Karin -

- En verdad si no hubieses abierto tu bocota estaríamos fuera de esta cuartito de dos por dos… -

- Karin…-

- Además ¿sabes cuánto dinero nos descontará Juugo?, es él quien lleva las finanzas del equipo… -

- ¡Karin!  
_  
- ¿¡Qué!? -_

- Cállate de una vez, además no tienes por qué preocuparte Juugo va a volver, nos sacará en un rato… y si aparece una amenazadora y asquerosa rata como esa que está oliendo tu pie la.. -

- ¡Aaahhhh! - gritó Karin colgándose del cuello de Suigetsu.

_- ¡Hahahahaha! Era una broma Zanahoria_ – dijo tratando de dejar de reír para poder volver a respirar, mientras Karin dejaba de hacer pucheros y levantaba su puño para darle en la cabeza, Suigetsu detuvo su mano en el aire y la atrajo hacia él con el fin de rodear su cintura con ambos brazos – _Así está mejor ¿no? – _

_  
_Karin observaba atónita al peliceleste – ¿_Suigetsu? – _dijo en un susurro al ver que el chico tiburón se acercaba poco a poco a su boca y las mariposas comenzaban a aletear despertando es su estómago, emprendiendo un vuelo inquieto al sentir los fríos labios de Suigetsu rozar los suyos mientras él hablaba.

_- Hace mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer esto Karin… verte sonrojada por mi y no por el idiota de Sasuke – _terminó de hablar solo para comenzar un desesperado besopor parte de ambos. Karin pasó sus manos desde el pecho hasta la nuca de Suigetsu y él se deleitaba empujándola contra él mientras paseaba sus manos por la espalda de la pelirroja.

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Un Uchiha jamás se queda de brazos cruzados ante ninguna situación… pero ¿Qué hacer?

Sasuke se paseaba como león enjaulado por su habitación, acababa de darse una ducha fría que no lo había ayudado en nada, había meditado bocabajo sobre su cama hasta que casi se ahoga por estar aplastando su cara contra la almohada, y eso... tampoco había sido de ayuda.

Iría a hablar con ella, determinó mientras salía de la habitación 201, o más bien la obligaría a escuchar, ella no tenía derecho a enfadarse, fue él quien fue humillado, golpeado, abofeteado y besado para luego ser despachado… Ella tenía la culpa, ella y solo ella tenía la maldita culpa de que él se hubiese enfadado, y de que luego la hubiese besado, fue ella quién tropezó con ese estúpido trozo de tela, y era ella quién se había atrevido a presentarse frente a él con solo una bata de baño, y para la incomodidad de ambos, él no era una roca precisamente.

Continuó planeando maneras de hacer saber a la pelirrosa que ella era la culpable mientras se acercaba a la habitación de la chica. Iba a tocar la puerta pero esta se encontraba abierta, entró, las cosas de Sakura no estaban, se acercó al escuchar un ruido dentro del baño. Resistió una mueca de espanto cuando vio al hombre de avanzada edad que se encontraba allí ¿Quién era él?, el anciano se le quedó mirando extrañado ¿Quién era ese chico? Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y decidió romper el ridículo silencio.

_- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? -_

- Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti chiquillo -

- No te estés con rodeos y responde -

- Ya no hay respeto por los mayores… soy de mantención y vine a medir la ventana que algún imbécil ha roto para mandar a hacer un marco nuevo… ¿feliz? -

- _No –_

- Ya veo… - El anciano se quedó mirando al Uchiha, que mantenía su semblante de chico malo y enfadado… Otra vez el silencio sin sentido…

_- ¿Qué ocurrió con las personas que se hospedaban aquí? – _

- ¿_Hablas de Sakura-sama? ¿La conocías?, bueno ella se fue de aquí… - _  
__

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se fue, no siguió escuchando los alegatos que probablemente el anciano hacía en contra de la juventud mientras se alejaba.

¿Se había marchado?.. No podía estar lejos, solo tenía que saber dónde y hace cuánto tiempo se había ido para encontrarla, iría a la recepción, ahí podría saber a qué hora se había ido, luego interrogaría al anciano otra vez…

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, no debía perder tiempo. En el camino se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo que iban de subida, cargando bolsas del almacén, los ignoró y siguió con su camino. Los tres subordinados lo miraron cansados por su, nuevamente, extraño comportamiento.

Llegó a recepción donde las dos chicas tras el mostrador se quedaron mirando al jadeante chico de cabello negro y mojado que se acercaba hacia ellas.

Sería más fácil de lo que había planeado…

Un fatuo Sasuke caminó con galantería hasta las chicas que lo observaban fijamente. Oh sí, él se jactaba de su atractivo y masculino aspecto, como iban las cosas lograría sacar toda la información que desease.

_- Buenos días señoritas… - _Ronroneó el moreno solo para provocar el sonrojo máximo y un pedante estado de aturdimiento en ambas chicas las que soltaron un apenas audible "Buenos días". – _Me han dicho que aquí hay un médico… -_

- ¡¿Le ocurre algo?! -

- Si, ¿Qué le duele? – estallaron el par de mujeres.

Trató de detener el leve tic que apareció en su ceja, odiaba ser interrumpido, debía resistir y poder lograr su objetivo… aunque las haría pagar.

-_ Ya que han preguntado – _dijo con una media sonrisa mientras se quitaba el haori –_ Creo que me lastimé el oblicuo abdominal – _dijo señalando uno de sus costados, como si realmente le interesara su "lesión", provocando que las chicas casi se desmayaran por la privilegiada vista de su abdomen muy, MUY bien formado, y lo hacía mil veces más sexy y varonil (si esque se podía) las cicatrices que decían que era un chico de armas tomar y… – _Y bien señoritas ¿saben dónde hay un médico? – _Volvió a poner su haori como correspondía para darles una mirada a sus nuevas y derretidas admiradoras.

_- Bueno… Tsuki-chan conoce a una médico ¿no es así Tsuki-chan? – dijo nerviosa una de las chicas._

- Este… si, es verdad pero… -

- Pero… - dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos y acercándose un poco a la chica, la que miró hacia otra parte y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

_- Sakura-san no está recibiendo pacientes hoy, ella a pescado un resfriado, se escuchaba mal_ esta mañana, además… -

_- ¿Si Tsu-ki?_ – Susurró el moreno, esto le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo.

-_ Bueno, e-esta ma-mañana ella me pidió llamar a mantención po-porque alguien había roto la ventana del baño en su cuarto… cre-creo que la cambiaron de habitación… Yume-chan sabe sobre eso… - _ dijo la chica apuntando a su compañera, el moreno estaba muy cerca (aunque el mostrador estaba entre ellos) y estaba comenzando a hiperventilarse.

- ¿_Es eso cierto? – _Se estaba hartando, pero por lo menos ya sabía que la pelirrosa seguía bajo el mismo techo que él.__

- Lo siento pero no puedo darle esa información, deberá esperar hasta mañana cuando Sakura-sama atienda pacientes en la enfermería – dijo Yume luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, apenas respetando las pausas entre palabras.

_- Ya veo… que lástima, tendré que dejar el hotel entonces, necesito un médico ahora. Adiós señoritas, me gustaría decir hasta pronto pero ya saben… mentir no es cosa de caballeros… - _dijo dándose media vuelta para alejarse del lugar.

_- ¡E-espere! N-no se vaya…- _gritó para que el bombón que tenía en frente no se fuera -_ Sakura-sama se encuentra en la suit-presidencial, es la única habitación del último piso… - _Quedó muda cuándo vio que el moreno detenía su camino para voltearse, guiñarle un ojo seguido de un gracias y una sonrisa asesina de mujeres con hormonas encendidas, y así seguir con su camino hacia las escaleras – _Oh, dios mío… Tsuki ¿él era real o fue mi imaginación?_ -

_-Era real Yume… -_

- ¿De veras me guiñó un ojo? – La cara de Tsuki cambió de felicidad a cansancio.

_- Esa si fue tu imaginación, pero… -_  
__

Pasaron unos segundos desde que él había comenzado a subir las escaleras cuando escuchó un grito…

Hmp... fans, por lo general le encantaba hacer a las mujeres derretirse por solo haberlas mirado, no le resultaba difícil, siempre tuvo las mujeres que quiso y las que no quiso las descartaba. No podía evitarlo simplemente le sobraban pretendientes y ninguna nunca jamás se negó, eso era lo que le demostraría a Sakura.

Ahora tenía un solo objetivo y caminaba hacia él, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que llegó al quinto y último piso, caminó hasta la puerta, cuando estuvo frente a ella se detuvo, mantuvo su vista un poco más abajo de la perilla, se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Cada vez que echaba un vistazo a su nueva e inmensa habitación se preguntaba cómo había podido aceptarlo, es cierto… cuando el administrador se lo sugirió aún era un zombie que quería irse de ese lugar.

Esta casa-habitación tenía un baño enorme, no era la tina con la regadera incluida… era la regadera Y la tina, que para colmo no era una simple tina, era un jacuzzi; tenía un armario igualmente enorme, donde cabían varias personas, para que hablar de la cama… era … era…  
…lo más genial que ella pudo pedir, no era una simple cama matrimonial.. era una King, podía dormir en la posición que quisiera y no se caería de la cama… era lo mejor de toda esa cosa, incluso mejor que el frigobar repleto de comida y bebibles que había en la cocina.

Era realmente una casa alquilable en el último piso del humilde hotel de esa humilde aldea.

Por lo menos allí nadie la molestaría, Sasuke no podría entrar por las ventanas del baño porque eran muchas pero muy pequeñas y las del resto de la habitación eran reforzadas, así que si el pervertido de Sasuke intentaba entrar quedaría como un mosquito aplastado.

-_ Ya quiero ver que lo intentes…-_

Ciertamente ya no estaba tan choqueada como aquella mañana cuando eso ocurrió, aunque continuaba tirada en su cama con el torso de una de sus mano en la frente y la otra descansando al lado de su rostro, había estado en la misma posición durante horas, pensando; Estaba segura que se lo iba a encontrar en el momento menos esperado y ese hecho le molestaba. Pero había tomado una decisión, no lo perdonaría jamás, lo ignoraría como el siempre hizo, lo haría aunque su corazón no estuviera de acuerdo no daría pie atrás.

_- Hablando del grandísimo idiota – _bufó al percibir el chakra del moreno acercarse a su puerta, para luego ¿irse?

Sabía que él se daría cuenta que había abandonado su antigua habitación y conseguiría saber su nuevo paradero e insistiría, era por eso que había colgado de la perilla de la puerta el cartelito de  
**"NO MOLESTAR"** y para que le quedara claro que se refería a él, le había agregado el mensajito "**Te hablo a ti Sasuke idiota…"**, al parecer no lo había entendido, porque su chakra, luego de alejarse un poco volvió al frente de su puerta.

-_Tsk…-_ alguien tocaba la puerta, pasaron unos segundos y ella no se movió, los golpes se hicieron mucho más fuertes, se levantó con pesadez de su cama, mandaría a ese idiota al carajo.

El Uchiha sintió como un chakra muy familiar se acercaba a la puerta y se paraba frente a ella, esperó unos segundos pero nadie abrió.

- _Sakura, ábreme la puerta -_

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes idiota? ¿Quién te dijo dónde estaba?– dijo desde el otro lado.

- _Tengo mis contactos entre las recepcionistas -_

- ¿Te prostituiste con la recepcionista por información? – No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo - _¿Por qué no me sorprende? _-

_-…- _Reprimió sus deseos de romper la puerta _- Solo abre… - _Dijo con la mandíbula apretada.__

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para lograr terminar lo que intentaste esta mañana?-

_- Eso fue tu culpa Sakura, ¡abre la maldita puerta! -_

- ¿¡Cómo que fue mi culpa!? Tu eres el psicópata pervertido, no yo - No llevaban dos minutos hablando y ya la estaba sacando de sus casillas.__

- Pues si soy un psicópata pervertido, no debiste estar vestida solo con esa bata, y no debiste tropezar esa estúpida toalla -

- ¡¿Así que tengo la culpa por tomar un baño por la mañana como toda la gente decente?! -

- Veo que entendiste… además… admítelo… te gustó -

- ¿¡Que estás loco!? – gritó intentando contener las ganas de salir a patearlo en ese momento.

_- Te gustó, te encantó y lo sabes… sigues igual de perdida por mí que cuando te conocí en la escuela… Pero creo que te has dado cuenta de que tu y yo dejamos de ser unos inocentes niños -_

- Se perfectamente que ya no soy una niña, estoy tan segura como del hecho de que hace mucho que ya no existes solo tú en mi vida -

- No me digas -

- _Sí, Uchiha, asúmelo… el mundo no gira a tu alrededor- bufó confianzuda_

- Pues si estás tan segura, por qué no abres la puerta y me lo dices a la cara – la confianza de la pelirrosa se fue directo al caño.

- Ni lo sueñes, no desconfío de mi, desconfío de ti y tu perturbada mente -

- No haré nada, solo quiero ver que tan segura estás de lo dices… Sakura – arrastró su nombre.__

- Márchate Uchiha -

- Tan débil como siempre Haruno, me decepcionas… – Como imaginó eso había funcionado, la puerta estaba abierta y allí estaba la chica, con el seño fruncido y con su ropa de entrenamiento, cabello suelto y esa faldita que dejaba ver sus shorts negros que estilizaban sus largas y bien formadas piernas y…

- _Sasuke – _le llamó para que dejara de comerse sus piernas con esa mirada babosa - _Pues bien Sasuke, más te vale que escuches porque solo lo diré una vez – _inhaló despacio - _te odio, eres la peor persona con la que me pude haber cruzado jamás, eres un petulante, ególatra, orgulloso, violento y para qué mencionar lo pervertido. No quiero volver a verte, ni a hablarte, ni siquiera olerte, nunca te perdonaré por haber tratado de violarme, me das asco_ - dijo su discurso con todo el aire que tenía.

_- ¿Terminaste? - _

_- No… ¡gruñón idiota amargado!-_

- ¿Ya?-  
  
_- Sí – _A penas ella respondió el moreno se posesionó de su cintura con ambas manos y la atrajo hacia él para besarla, a penas tocó los labios de la pelirrosa cuando ella no se dejó, lo empujaba mientras él se negaba a soltarla. – _No Sasuke, ya basta… No quiero que me toques, ¿qué no te quedó claro?- _Después de que la chica soltara esas palabras el chico la soltó bruscamente, la miró indignado de pies a cabeza y se fue… su silueta desapareció por el pasillo a los pocos segundos.__

Sakura se quedó como una estatua, luego golpeó la puerta abierta que se encontraba a su lado, haciéndola rebotar contra la pared, la tomo con su mano izquierda y la azotó al cerrarla, caminó hacia el dormitorio para dejarse caer, como un saco de arena, sombre la cama.

Pasaron un par de minutos sin hacer nada, estaba orgullosa de sí misma, había detenido al tonto de Sasuke… pero solo recodar lo que había sentido esa mañana cuando Sasuke se apoderó de sus labios la hacía desfallecer. Negó con la cabeza no podía dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos, no con su determinación a ignorar al Uchiha._  
_  
Volteó la cabeza para mirar la ventana, ya había oscurecido, seguro que ya no había nadie rondando el hotel, iría a darse un baño de agua termal.

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Eso no había salido como él había planeado, desde que la volvió a ver nada salía como él planeaba… Cuando quería humillarla era él quien salía humillado, cuando intentaba vengarse era golpeado y nuevamente humillado, cuando la besaba ella lo rechazaba, cuando las demás quedaban doblegadas ante sus encantos de niño malo ella lo odiaba, lo ignoraba, lo apartaba… "Esto no está bien" se repetía.

Era realmente molesto, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, porque si no pensaba en ella pensaba en él… sobre ella, él… abrazándola, él… besándola, tocándola... Golpeó la mesa con uno de sus puños.

Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo ni se inmutaron, era la tercera vez que lo hacía durante la cena, sabían en qué estaba pensando. El moreno se levantó de la mesa, apenas había tocado la comida, estaba molesto de nuevo. Los tres integrantes de taka suspiraron…

_- Creo que iré a las termas de abajo – _avisó la pelirroja para luego salir de la habitación, no pretendía quedarse para presenciar el mal humor del jefe otra vez, Suigetsu se levantó para seguirla pero Juugo lo impidió.

_- Suigetsu-chan… termina de comer -_

- Pero -

- A-ho-ra - le mandó mientras dejaba que su sello avanzara un poco al igual que su aura maligna.

_- Está bien, mami – _aceptó en un suspiro, volviendo a sentarse –_ No te enojes -_

__

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Sakura se sumergía de vez en cuando en el agua caliente… se sentía bien, pero aún no podía sacárselo de la mente… malévolo Sasuke gruñón.

- _¿Sakura-san? -_ La aludida miró alarmada por el susto a quién entraba al agua.

- _Oh, eres tú Karin. Veo que ya estás recuperada_ -

- _Sí, gracias a ti Sakura-san_ – la pelirroja le mostró una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- _Por favor Karin dime Sakura_ – le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_- Está bien, Sakura_ - Se sumergieron, en un relajador silencio mientras disfrutaban del calor del agua.

- _Este… Sakura, por favor no pienses que soy una entrometida, pero… cómo decirlo… Mira, no sé qué pasó entre tú y Sasuke ni qué fue lo que él te hizo ni lo que tú le hiciste para que quedara así… -  
_  
- _¿Así?_ -

- _Sí, se enfada por todo, esta distraído, dice tu nombre sin darse cuenta, y se enfada más cuando alguien se lo hace saber… pero bueno, lo que quería decir desde un principio es que si él quedo así me gustaría saber cómo estás tú, digo.. Yo, Suigetsu y Juugo nos preocupamos mucho cuando pensamos que él podía llegar a matarte, tú me ayudaste y me gustaría ayudarte ahora, quizá quieras o necesites hablar con una amiga…_ - hablo con un leve rubor en las mejillas la pelirroja.

_-Gracias Karin, la verdad es que me hace falta una amiga… – _dijo regalándole una sonrisa a lo que Karin respondió de igual forma.

_- Tú, ya lo conocías ¿no es así? -_

- Si, Sasuke y Yo pertenecíamos al mismo esquipo cuando éramos chunins, era mi amor platónico y también mi salvador, me sacaba de todo aprieto… Pero todo eso terminó cuando se fue con Orochimaru, creímos que quizá podríamos traerlo de vuelta pero cada vez que lo veíamos era peor, su odio se había apoderado de lo que quedaba de nuestro compañero y bueno… luego cuando él supo la verdad… todo empeoró, debes recordarlo, ya había formado a taka… Posteriormente supimos que había acabado con Danzou, y luego con la ayuda de Naruto asesinó a Madara.  
Fue allí, cuando Naruto volvió a nosotros, que nos contó la verdad sobre el clan de Sasuke, dijo que se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra después de acabar con Danzou y madara. Entonces decidí que Sasuke no debía ser más que un capítulo de mi vida y que nunca volvería…  
Lamento aburrirte Karin… - Sonrió avergonzada.

- _¿Pero qué dices? Por favor desahógate conmigo Sakura – _Sonrió para darle confianza a la pelirrosa – _Anda… dime no lo habías visto hasta el día en que me ayudaste ¿no?_ - __

- Sí, al principio pensé que probablemente no lo vería más y que ese encuentro no sería de gran importancia, traté de convencerme de que él era cualquier ninja herido menos Sasuke- Hizo una pausa -_ El día que te ayudé mi intención era simplemente molestarlo por lo terco y gruñón que es, cuando le dije que se fuera el muy pervertido, hizo un molesto comentario sobre mi pijama y… Yo… aposté que Suigetsu era mejor que él en la cama – _Karin dio un respingo que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirrosa – _Pe-pero nunca pa-pasó nada, yo conocí a Suigetsu cuando te fui a dejar a tu habitación, era imposible que-que hubiese pasado algo Hehehe…_ - Rió nerviosa con una mano atrás de su cabeza _– Karin, ¿tienes algo con Suigetsu? – _El rostro de la pelirroja de volvió del mismo color que su cabello.

- _Yo… si pero… nada serio aún… pe-pero n-no te desvíes del tema -_

- está bien… a la noche siguiente de ese incidente, el volvió para demostrarme lo contrario -

- El intentó… -

- Tomarme a la fuerza por decirlo de alguna manera… esa noche le seguí el juego hasta que tuve la oportunidad de reducirlo con algunos golpes, pero eso fue solo para emporarlo todo, ya sabes, él y sus venganzas, esta mañana fue a asesinarme, casi me estrangula, pero lo encaré y le dije que yo debía defenderme, no soy una perra cualquiera… según recuerdo creo que en esos momento ya lloraba… porque ¿sabes? Duele mucho que el que alguna vez fue tu amor intente violarte y luego intente matarte por no haberlo dejado - La pelirroja miró a los ojos a la pelirrosa, sus ojos estaban cristalizados.

_- Lo siento Sakura no quise que tocaras ese tema, si quieres no me cuentes nada más -_

- No importa, no te preocupes debo superar ese mal rato – dijo negando con la cabeza – _no preguntes cómo fue, pero Sasuke y yo terminamos en el piso besándonos como salvajes pero solo fue una cruel trampa para que el llevara sus deseos de estúpida venganza a cabo –_ dijo con una mirada cansada y obvia – _Allí acabó todo Karin, lo eché de mi alcoba y le dije que no quería volver a verlo… no lo perdonaré, esta vez no, ya no más – _Susurró lo último – _Aunque él fue quien fue a buscarme hoy, de hecho hace una hora quizá, pero seguí mi plan "Ignora al bobo de Sasuke"- _dijo en pose triunfal empuñando su mano derecha.__

- Bueno, has resuelto muchas preguntas que tenía – le dijo riendo.

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? -_

- Hahaha… fácil, ahora sé porque Sasuke le dio una paliza Suigetsu después de la primera noche que te vio, también por qué llegó inconsciente ayer y por qué está tan enfadado hoy… eres la razón de todas nuestras desgracias Hahahaha -  


_- Los siento - _ dijo a la vez que rascaba una de sus sonrosadas mejillas con el dedo índice y le sacaba la lengua a la pelirroja, razón por la cual ambas rieron _– Bueno, no se preocupen, mi estadía en esta aldea ya va a terminar, en dos semanas se cumplirán tres meses, el tiempo estipulado para esta misión… -_

_- ¡No es justo! Acabamos de hacernos amigas y tu ya pretendes irte… - _Se desanimó la pelirroja.__

- Es cierto… lo siento, pero aún nos quedan dos semanas, además podemos seguir en contacto ¿no? – Resolvió la pelirrosa.

_- ¡Sí! –_ concordó con Sakura.

_- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Karin? -_

- Por su puesto, es mi turno de responder – dijo alzando un poco los brazos.

_- ¿Por qué están aquí? -_

- Eso es fácil, después de que Sasuke acabara con su venganza, estuvimos varios años haciendo… nada, Sasuke mandaba y viajábamos de pueblo en pueblo, Sasuke se dedicó a entrenar, hasta que se sobre exigió tanto que durmió por tres días, entonces Juugo, que hace el papel de madre, padre, madrina, padrino, abuelo y abuela tomo medidas sobre nuestro rumbo y decidimos que tomaríamos vacaciones en un lugar apartado para no estar moviéndonos como idiotas de aquí para allá -   
_  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán en esta aldea? -_

- Bueno llevamos una semana y pretendemos quedarnos 4 meses – respondió como si fuese obvio.

_- Pero eso es mucho dinero ¿Cómo pretenden pagar eso? – _entrecerró los ojos.__

- Bueno, tenemos dinero de sobra porque…- Miró en todas direcciones, para acercarse y susurrarle algo al oído a la pelirrosa - _Le robamos a Sasuke todo su dinero mientras dormía… – _Gotitas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer en la frente de la pelirrosa acompañada de una mueca incrédula.__

-Pero… ¿No se extrañó por no encontrar todo su dinero? -

- No, le dijimos que se lo había robado un cuervo – La cara de Sakura se deformó…

_- ¿Co- como pudo creerles eso?-_

- Cuando le dijimos él tenía sueño y quería seguir durmiendo, así que después de patearnos fuera de su habitación nos ignoró – Levantando los hombros – _Créeme estaba al borde del colapso mental-_

- Te creo – Quizá realmente Sasuke Uchiha había perdido la cordura… o quizá simplemente ¿había cambiado?

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Y… bueno Yo no sé qué decir… La verdad mi imaginación ya no me está ayudando y tengo pocas ideas, así que si desean enviar alguna sugerencia háganlo pero siempre y cuando sea por mensajes internos (private messages.. creo que así se llaman)

Este capítulo lo subo un día antes porque no voy a estar el día que correspondía cerca de mi lindo computador (ordenador) pero de todas maneras el próximo espérenlo hasta el próximo miércoles porque… créanme necesito ese tiempo para crear algo decente que publicar xD

Lectoras amadas, ¡las quiero mucho!  
Gracias por soportar mi loca loca historia son lo mejor :D

Besos, abrazos y sonrisotas para ustedes.

IioB.

P.D: Sean sexys xD


	6. Conjura 201 Toc Toc Boicot

|La serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo creador (M. Kishimoto)|

|Para entender mejor: |

…Narración…  
-_conversación-  
"Pensamientos"_

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Ya… ya no podía más… llevaba 5 días sin ceder a los tortuosos deseos de volver a verla, de volver a siquiera rozar su piel y no podía sacársela de la cabeza, había ido a entrenar cada maldito día desde que ella lo rechazó tan segura de sí misma ¿en qué diablos pensaba ella cuando se atrevió a hacer semejante barbarie?, había luchado contra maleantes que se encontraban cerca de esa vieja aldea, y no podía olvidarla ni por un minuto. No entendía como se pudo meter tanto en su mente, ni es sus sueños era libre así que decidió no dormir. Cada mañana aparecía a la mesa con ojeras marcadas, parecía un hombre víctima de un maestro en torturas, no le decía nada a nadie, ni si quiera le dedicaba palabras o miradas de aviso a Suigetsu cuando este lo provocaba a propósito. Su desayuno consistía en un bocado de lo que fuese que hubiese en la mesa, un sorbo de agua y se retiraba, lo mismo al almuerzo, lo mismo a la cena. Llegaba más allá de la media noche para tomar un baño, y luego salía nuevamente.

Taka ya no estaba sorprendido, ni desconcertado estaba desesperado. Era su jefe el que estaba sufriendo un extraño trastorno y ellos no sabían qué hacer, querían ayudar, sabían lo que necesitaba pero no podían dárselo si lo que necesitaba no deseaba estar con él.

Era de mañana y Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu meditaban… A ninguno se le pasaba por la mente qué diantres hacer, a ese paso Sasuke enfermaría si comía tan poco, una cosa mala es que él no se daba cuenta de su estado y peor los mataría si se le pasaba por la cabeza insinuar la respuesta a su tragedia. Sasuke, que hoy tampoco se encontraba presente mentalmente sino que estaba muy muuuy lejos en sus pensamientos, se levantó para salir de la habitación 201, en cuanto lo hizo los tres integrantes de Taka se miraron entre ellos.

_- Será nuestro jefe, pero también nuestro amigo – _dijo Juugo – _Debemos hacer algo -_

- Sí – afirmó Suigetsu _–Ver a Sasuke enfadado y sin ánimo de nada es normal y tolerable, ahora que es autista… ya no es divertido -_

- Hay que ayudarlo chicos – dijo Karin _– Hay que hacer un plan…-_

- Sí - dijeron los dos hombres del grupo al mismo tiempo.

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

A-BU-RRI-DA, esa era la mejor manera de describir su vida en ese momento, nadie se acercaba a la consulta últimamente, hace cuatro días había ido al hospital de la aldea como hacía una vez por semana, para ver a los enfermos que no podían movilizarse hasta el hotel y también para capacitar a enfermeras (que poseían un nivel, aunque mínimo, de chakra) con nuevas técnicas, pues esa era su tarea, no podía comenzar a dar un remedio que cuando acabase la misión significaría dejar de suministrarlo también. Esa era su mayor distracción de aquella semana, además de las salidas al centro de la ciudad con Karin el pasado fin de semana… Hoy era lunes y comenzaba una nueva jornada, y hasta ahora se aburría en su cómodo sillón gigante detrás del escritorio.

-_ ¿Por qué esta aldea tiene que tener tan pocos habitantes? – _bufó, estaba cansada de no poder conocer a nadie nuevo, todos la conocían ya, de hecho en solo esa semana había traído al mundo a 5 niñas de las cuales 4 fueron bautizadas con el nombre Sakura en honor a ella, sin contar las que ya existían y era bastante grandecitas para cambiarse el nombre por el de la heróica y salvadora Sakura…

_- Me voy a volver loca -_

Lo peor del tiempo libre era que podía pensar en sus cosas. Sí, eso era por lejos lo peor. Si hubiese alguien que conociese todos sus secreto habidos y por haber, sabría que cada vez que miraba la nada con cara de cachorro mojado era porque recordaba los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos una y otra vez, sabría que cuando relamía sus labios era porque deseaba muy en el fondo que ese beso se repitiera, luego se daría cuenta que la cara triste que seguía de la relamida de labios era porque recordaba que estuvo a punto de repetirlo y no lo hizo, y que por último cuando fruncía el ceño era porque se enfadaba con ella misma por pensar en eso tantas horas al día y además arrepentirse… quizá se le estaba pegando la perversión de Sasuke, aunque pegando no… sería más adecuada la palabra transmitiendo, después de todo no lo veía hace cinco días desde que se fue enfadado porque ella lo había rechazado, lo merecía, alguien debía demostrarle que no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere… Alto… ¿Acababa de pensar que Él la quería?... rió por lo bajo.

_– Deja de soñar Haruno – _Se ordenó a si misma.

Aunque quizá lo había estado juzgando mal, Karin había mencionado una tarde que cuando decidieron viajar a la aldea en la que se encontraban habían pasado por varios ataques, esa fue la razón de por qué sus compañeros tuvieron que tomar su chakra, después de todo el país del agua era conocido por refugiar a hombres de los más peligrosos, entrar o salir de aquel país era arriesgado hasta para el más valiente y fuerte luchador, porque los bandidos no trabajaban solos, podían constituir equipos con todas las personas de una aldea… eran las aldeas de guerrilla ó asesinas, donde la gente vivía y moría siendo un mercenario, los niños eran entrenados para no tener miedo a la muerte, para sobrevivir robando y cazando víctimas por encargo.  
La aldea Reisei, dónde ella se encontraba, había sido nombrada con aquel nombre (Reisei: calma) porque era una de las pocas aldeas que vivían tranquilas, sin el riesgo de que las aldeas de guerrillas los atacasen y todo por un trato de hace más de quinientos años, la aldea Reisei viviría en paz a cambio de sus mejores productos cada mes; Reisei tenía la mejor agricultura de esa región, con el tiempo en lo único que podían trabajar era en eso, la tierra, pues no tenían acceso al mar y todo para venderlo a un precio que no valía la pena.  
Las aldeas asesinas solían hacer tratos de esa clase, porque siempre ganaban algo, si mantenían ocupados a los aldeanos con tratos como esos no habría tanta competencia en el campo laboral del asesinato ni gente capaz de enfrentarlas y se habían encargado de que las aldeas "pacíficas" estuviesen tan aisladas como para que el desarrollo no llegase hasta ellas.

Cuando Sakura vino a la aldea llegó siendo escoltada por diez ninjas de fuerzas especiales de la raíz ANBU, cuando llegaron a Reisei ellos se fueron y ella no tardó en ser amenazada por un enviado de aquellas aldeas, dejó en claro que su misión era ayudar a una aldea que sufría de la pobreza y muerte, no tenía nada que ver con sus "negocios". El enviado propuso un trato sin embargo ella no estuvo de acuerdo con que la aldea se llenara de bandidos con la escusa de vigilarla a ella, el mensajero intentó matarla pero ella fue más rápida, desde entonces nadie la había molestado con esa clase de amenaza, eso la atormentaba, debía esperar lo peor en cualquier momento.

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Luego de haber estudiado la situación…  
Después de haber planeado durante horas…  
Posterior a intensas sesiones de cuchicheos…  
…el trío dinámico de Taka estaba listo para llevar a cabo su obra maestra…

_- De acuerdo – _dijo el peliceleste – _la Misión "Jodidamente Sexy" entra en acción -_

- ¡Ey! – Se quejó la pelirroja – _Eso suena fatal… que tal… La Misión clase S "Amor entre cabrones" entra en acción -_

- Zanahoria… te quiero, créeme que lo hago pero eso suena peor que el mío, es mejor "Amor entre cabrones jodidamente sexys ideada por un par de amantes hot y Juugo de cabello naranja" – Suigetsu recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de los otros dos participantes.__

- Que tal – dijo Juugo – _Misión "Uniendo jodidos cabrones" _– dijo Juugo, pasaron un par de segundos, se miraron entre ellos nuevamente, y alzaron sus pulgares al frente.

_- ¡Misión "Uniendo jodidos cabrones" entra en acción! – _dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

_- Creo que lo que acabamos de hacer es lo más ridículo que hemos hechos hasta ahora – _Habló Suigetsu luego de un molesto silencio _– Me agrada… Oigan no recuerdo bien ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer? -_

- Por eso dicen que la memoria de los peces es limitada - dijo Juugo aburrido mientras que Karin asentía un par de veces.

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Era hora del almuerzo y ella comía un rico pero no muy apetecido almuerzo, la pelirrosa trasladaba la comida de un lado para otro en su plato, apenas había tomado un par de bocados y sentía que iba a reventar. Quedaba un poco más de una semana en ese lugar y su consciencia la perturbaba, no podía quitarse la idea de que había juzgado mal a cierto pelinegro, alto, bien formado y arrogante… quizá estar desocupado durante tanto tiempo lo había afectado, tuvo una meta durante toda su vida, la venganza, y cuando todo acabó, ya no supo qué hacer, para lo que se preparó toda su vida había ocurrido y culminado, y ahora se encontraba sin ningún objetivo al cual aferrarse.

_- Tal vez debería darle un respiro - _ habló en un suspiro.

_- ¡Sakura-san! Por fin te encuentro – _dijo Tsuki mientras caminaba hacia ella.

_- ¿Qué ocurre Tsuki?-_

- No esperamos a ningún paciente así que el administrador a decidido darnos el día libre – habló sonriente.

_- De acuerdo, pero si llega alguien no duden en llamarme – _dijo levantándose de la mesa para comenzar a marcharse.__

- Claro Sakura-san -

- Ah, y Tsuki – paró para darse media vuelta.__

- ¿Sí, Sakura-san?-

- No le vuelvan a dar mi ubicación a nadie por muy guapo que parezca, dile eso a Yume – Siguió su camino.

_- ¡Sí Sakura-sama!- _ respondió avergonzada roja como un tomate.__

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Habían pasado un par horas desde el aburrido almuerzo de aquel día de verano, y una pelirroja con gafas caminaba a la habitación de la pelirrosa. Estaba llevando a cabo la fase uno de su maquiavélico plan, ya saben "El fin justifica los medios".

Tocó la puerta un par de veces, pronto sintió el chakra de Sakura acercarse, sonrió para sus adentros mientras la chica abría la puerta.

-_ ¡Sakura! – _dijo una vez que vio a la pelirrosa

- ¿_Karin que haces por aquí? – _dijo abriéndole paso a la pelirroja __

- Vine a verte tonta… y también a pedirte un favor - dijo poniendo la cara más suplicante que tenía.

-_C-claro – _dijo señalando uno de los gigantescos sofás de su habitación para que se sentaran, cosa que ambas hicieron _- ¿Qué ocurre? – _En menos de dos segundos Karin abrazaba a Sakura desesperada.

-¡_Es que ya no aguanto más Sakura, y no solo soy yo sino que Suigetsu y Juugo también! -_

- ¿De qué hablas Karin? – Karin se separó bruscamente para mirarla.__

- Hablo de Sasuke por supuesto – volvió a los brazos de su amiga – _Ya no aguantamos Sakura, es muy malo con nosotros, cada vez que entra en la habitación nos grita, ya no sabemos cómo lidiar con él – _dijo escondiendo su rostro para que Sakura no viese su media sonrisa. Por su parte Sakura se sentía culpable, algo la hacía pensar que ese cambio de humor por parte de Sasuke también había sido su culpa _– Por eso quería pedirte – _Habló Karin al separarse nuevamente y simular que secaba un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

_- ¿Sí? -_

- ¿Podría venir hoy a cenar contigo?, es solo para tener una bendita noche de paz -

- S-sí por qué no… pero… -

- ¿Pero…? -

- Dijiste que Juugo y Suigetsu también estaban hartos de Sasuke, así que por qué no vienen todos a cenar, nosotras nos encargaremos de la comida ¿qué te parece? -

- ¡Me parece genial! Les diré ahora mismo, estaré aquí a las siete, les diré que vengan a las 8 – Se levantó de un salto y corrió a la puerta – _¡Nos vemos Sakura! Eres mi salvadora- _dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar con destino a la habitación 201 con una sonrisa tétrica. Sakura era una buena chica pero su consciencia le hacía trampas y ella había sabido aprovechar esa ventaja, fase uno completa.

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Se estaba volviendo loco, hace una hora que se encontraba solo en la habitación 201 y el resto de taka no llegaba para alimentarlo, no es que tuviese hambre pero debía comer aunque fuese un poco. Salió de su cuarto para ir por algo a la cocina, ¿A caso no entendían que era un tortura estar tanto tiempo cerca de donde se encontraba ella? Abrió el refrigerador, allí había un plato con un tomate, a su lado había un mensaje lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo. "Sakura-chan nos ha invitado a cenar con ella en su Suit ¿no es linda?, lamentablemente el "nos" no te incluye, así que come tu tomate. Con amor Suigetsu."

El papel quedó hecho mil papelillos en un segundo, se escuchó un portazo. Ahora sí que ella tendría cosas que explicar y de paso mataría a Suigetsu. Colérico era poco para definir su estado en ese momento.

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

_  
- Sakura-san estaba realmente delicioso – _dijo un Juugo feliz.

_- Gracias Juugo pero no me des todo el crédito a mi – _dijo señalando a Karin – _Karin también ayudó mucho ¿No es así?-_

- Sí – La pelirroja iba a agregar algo más pero se detuvo en seco al percibir el aura maligna que se acercaba, le lanzó una mirada cómplice a sus compañeros de habitación, había llegado la hora _– Fue una cena muy deliciosa Sakura, pero creo que ya debemos irnos – _dijo levantándose de su lugar.

-_ Es cierto, mi zanahoria tiene razón – _Suigetsu se puso de pie.  
_  
- ¿Tan pronto? -_

- Verás Sakura-san no queremos que Sasuke se enoje más de la cuenta por nuestra ausencia - habló Juugo _– Fue muy divertido, gracias por todo - _ dijo levantándose también.

_ - No fue nada_ _chicos, déjenme acompañarlos a la puerta – _dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

La pelirrosa se puso en pie como sus invitados, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, la primera en salir fue Karin quien por alguna extraña razón sudaba frío, luego salió Juugo y por último Suigetsu. Sakura se quedó congelada al percibir el chakra de Sasuke, que no cabía duda, estaba en su máximo nivel de violencia dirigiéndose hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

_- Debemos volver a cenar juntos uno de estos días, Sakura-chan – _Dijo Suigetsu colocando la palma de su mano en uno de los hombros de Sakura a sabiendas que eran observados por un par de ojos rojos.  
En un pestañeo Suigetsu ya no estaba frente a Sakura, estaba siendo golpeado en el suelo por un nada feliz Sasuke.

_- ¡Suigetsu! – _gritó Karin desesperada, mientras que juugo miraba el show.

_- ¡Sasuke detente! – _Sakura le gritó a Sasuke pero este continuaba golpeando sin piedad a Suigetsu – _¡Sasuke! – _dijo mientras lo agarraba del cuello de su ahori para levantarlo del suelo y alejarlo del peliceleste, Sasuke intentó seguir golpeándolo, pero Sakura lo sujetó del brazo. Sasuke se volteó para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

_- ¿quieres calmarte por favor? – _Pero Sasuke se soltó del agarre de la pelirrosa fácilmente, iba a tomar su katana del cinturón, cuando la mano gigante de Juugo detuvo su brazo.

-_ Ya basta Sasuke -_

- No te metas… Juugo - soltó con voz tétrica a la vez que lanzaba lejos a Juugo de una patada, empujó a Sakura dentro de la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras él ante la aterrorizada mirada de los agónicos integrantes de Taka.

Ahora estaban solos, él la miraba enfadado mientras que ella se encontraba en posición defensiva frente a él.

Los miembros de taka comenzaron a golpear la puerta con terror por lo que pudiese pasarle a Sakura.

_- ¡Sasuke abre la puerta! - _ gritó Karin desde el otro lado mientras golpeaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

_- ¡Karin, no te preocupes, pude arreglármelas una vez con él!.. y lo haré de nuevo -_

- ¡Debes estar bromeando! Este no es el momento de hacerse la cabrona Sakura -

- ¡Vete Karin, estaré bien! -

- Si ya dejaste de charlar Sakura - dijo concentrado en ella – _Comencemos… - _

Así hicieron, Sasuke se abalanzó contra la chica, la que lo esquivó sin mayor problema, y le lanzó un par de objetos que encontró en la sala, Sasuke los evadió con facilidad, ella solo hacía tiempo para poder correr y buscar las armas que había escondido en el lugar, tomó un florero, sacó un par de kunais de adentro, para luego lanzar el desafortunado, y triste, florero en dirección al moreno, el que lo partió en el aire con su katana y acercarse a la pelirrosa cortándole el camino para escapar al amenazarla con su katana, la chica ágilmente detuvo la katana con uno de los kunais lanzándole el que sobraba al pelinegro, el que rozó su mejilla haciéndolo sangrar, Sakura intentó alejarse pero se encontró con la pared a sus espaldas, se agachó justo a tiempo para evadir uno de los puños del Uchiha e intentar patear las piernas de su contrincante, pero con el sharingan en sus ojos era demasiado fácil predecir los movimientos de la pelirrosa y con un salto esquivó la patada cargada de chakra que podría haberle quebrado ambas piernas, entonces vio el kunai que Sakura le había lanzado al saltar, no había tiempo suficiente para golpearlo con la katana así que lo detuvo agarrándolo con la mano en el momento preciso para alcanzar la empuñadura y no cortarse, lo lanzó de vuelta a Sakura quién se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo, se iba a mover nuevamente pero la katana de sasuke se enterró en la pared avisándole que ese camino estaba cerrado, se dio media vuelta pero esta vez era el brazo de Sasuke que se interponía, la tenía acorralada entre sus brazos y la pared, no quedaban kunais, tendría que hacer uso de su fuerza bruta…  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las manos de Sasuke que sostenían sus muñecas para que ella no lo golpeara. ¿Déjà vu?

_- Ahora explícame un par de cosas Sakura – _habló serio - _¿Qué hacían ellos en tu habitación? -_

- Como dices es mi habitación Sasuke, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones -

- No vas a hablar -

- No, y si era eso lo que querías ya puedes irte -

- Tengo otras preguntas Sakura… …me gustaría saber ¿Qué mierda me hiciste, es un genjutsu, me drogaste, es eso?

- Por qué iba a hacer algo así tonto -

- ¿No lo hiciste?-

- No, ya te lo dije -

- Entonces podrías explicarme ¿por qué no puedo matarte? -

- Eso no lo sé -

- Sakura, he pasado cinco días entrenando, acabando con bandidos de los alrededores, desquitándome con lo que se me cruza en el camino y llegó aquí, intento acabarte a ti y no puedo ¿por qué?-

- ¡No lo sé! – dijo inflando las mejillas en señal de enfado, Sasuke solo la miraba más relajado, el sharingan desapareció. Viéndola así, enfadada con las mejillas hinchadas, le demostraba que por mucho que dijese lo contario ella continuaba confiando en él, no hubiese bajado la guardia de no ser así, por otro lado, sus ojos levemente cerrados, y esos labios. Deslizó su lengua por sus propios labios, tenía sed.__

- Creo que ya entendí… por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso… -

- ¿Eso? -

- No vine hasta aquí para matarte, Sakura -

- ¿A no? -

- Bésame – Ok… Había escuchado bien ó estaba soñando con eso de nuevo.

_-¿¡Qué!? – _gritó con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente de manera no muy saludable.__

- Ya escuchaste, hazlo -

- Ni loca – soltó enfurecida comenzando a forcejear.

_- ¿quieres que me vaya? -_

- Por supuesto que sí –

- Entonces hazlo, no me iré sin lo que vine a buscar – Qué era lo que le ocurría al idiota de Sasuke… ¿en qué estaba pensando? …Dios, a quién engañaba, la tentación era tan grande, estaba ahí exigiéndoselo. Así mismo la situación la estaba afectando a ella, lo deseaba también y demasiado.

_- Tsk… ¿y crees que lo haré porque tú me lo mandas? Olvídalo, ya suéltame -_

- ¿y qué quieres que haga? -

- Ruega -

- Ni que fuera un perro Sakura -

- Entonces olvídalo – Sasuke bajó su rostro hasta mirar sus pies, suspiró y volvió a tomar aire, levantó el rostro para mirar intensamente a Sakura a la vez que la soltaba y posaba sus palmas a los lados de la cabellera rosa de la chica.

- _Sakura… - _tragó saliva, fruncía el entrecejo a medida que hablaba como si le quemaran esas palabras - _por favor – _pidió apenas audible con un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mueca de enfado.

Sakura tragó con dolor, no podía creer que él lo hubiese hecho, es decir no había suplicado pero impresionantemente había dicho ¿por favor? Definitivamente debía estar soñando, y no era uno de esos sueños sanos e inocentes.  
Era una situación difícil, y se volvía peor al darse cuenta que el chico se estaba impacientando por la forma en que desviaba la mirada solo para volverla a fijar en sus labios.

"Oh por dios, oh por dios, ¡oh por dios!" estaba choqueada, aclaró su garganta.

_- Una condición – _Captó la atención de chico – _ Luego te irás, sin resistencia como un buen chico -_

- Hecho, seré un buen chico -

- promételo -

- Sakura, me estás matando – Sakura se mordió el labio inferior _"Y tú a mi"_ pensó.__

- Házlo -

- Lo prometo -

- Bien entonces, adelante – Pero Sasuke no se movió.

_- ¿Adelante? Se supone que tu vas a besarme -_

- ¿Yo? -

- Sí, tu – dijo acercándose con una media sonrisa al rostro de la pelirrosa que estaba roja a más no poder.

_- Bien, un trato es un trato – _Esto era realmente incómodo Sasuke la miraba expectante, atento a sus movimientos. Tomó el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos con sutileza y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de él hasta que pudo sentir los labios del chico, los acarició con los propios, para luego besarlo con algo más de fuerza. Estaba frustrada, el moreno no se movía, no correspondía, frunció el ceño y separó de él y lo miró por unos segundos. El chico abrió los ojos al no sentirla en su boca.

_- Ya – _bufó la pelirrosa.__

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- A que ya acabé – dijo mirando hacia otro lado ofuscada, eso no había sido como lo esperaba.

_- No ha acabado Sakura -_

- Pues no se que más hacer Sasuke, te quedas ahí como maniquí, es como si estuviese besando a un bloque de concreto – dijo volteando el rostro en un gesto indiferente.

_- Te puedo dar un par de ideas – _dijo acercándose a la boca de la pelirrosa.

_- No, ya no quiero besarte – _espetó haciendo una infantil mueca – _Ya cumplí con mi parte del trato -_

- El producto tiene que ser del gusto del consumidor ¿no lo crees?, si no me gusta, no hay trato – dijo atrayéndola bruscamente hacia él.  
_  
- Así que no te gustó – _dijo un notorio tic en su ceja.

_- Fue algo tan breve que no tuve tiempo de apreciarlo – _Había llegado el momento de cabrearla_ – Además de frío, lento y tímido – _Sakura se encontraba en estado de ebullición –_ Tu beso fue de principiante, Sakura. A mí me gustan un poco más osados, no tan déb-_

Sasuke no puedo terminar de hablar, Sakura se le había abalanzado al punto que casi lo hizo caer, juntando sus labios súbitamente y emprendiendo un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior, desenfrenado, mientras enredaba la mano derecha en sus cabellos negros y rodeaba su cuello con el brazo izquierdo. Sasuke estaba realmente satisfecho pero era hora de tomar partido, y comenzó a luchar con los labios de Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara, la atraía con fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al suyo, podría hacer eso durante lo que le quedaba de vida, no le importaría cabrearla de esa manera solo para que ella le demostrara que se equivocaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría.  
A ambos les faltaba el aire, Sakura intentó separarse pero Sasuke no se lo permitió por más de un par de segundos, necesarios para llenar sus pulmones de aire, persiguió los labios rosas de la chica durante esos tortuosos segundos y volvió a fundir la boca de la kunoichi con la suya. Sakura gimió por los impetuosos movimientos del chico tanto en sus labios como en su espalada que estaba siendo delineada por las fuertes manos de Sasuke, produciéndole un escalofrío esquicito, se sentía desfallecer, había soñado con eso un par de veces desde que el moreno había desaparecido hace 5 días y ahora estaba allí de nuevo en sus brazos. La verdad era que en ese momento nada superaba a la realidad.  
El Uchiha había hecho un descubrimiento, los labios, la lengua, la piel, todo de esa chica tenía magia, tenía el poder de mantenerlo absorto y totalmente perdido, recordar eso le había quitado el sueño por días.  
_  
- Sa..suke – _dijo intentando separarse, no quería pero debían parar, ella no deseaba llegar más lejos, no en ese momento, Sasuke se separó un poco, dejando descansar su frente en la de la pelirrosa sosteniendo su rostro en sus manos tal y como ella había hecho antes, mientras la chica de cabello rosa intentaba acompasar su respiración. El moreno la observó hipnotizado.

_- No te desharás tan fácil de mi, Sakura - _La chica sonrió y, casi como un reflejo, le regaló un beso corto en los labios, él por su parte se mantuvo en su posición, sonrió levemente y cerró lo ojos.

_- Otro… por favor – _Sakura soltó una leve carcajada y volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento.

_- Lo siento Sasuke, pero un trato es un trato y si te sigo besando me tendrás que dejar en paz mucho, mucho tiempo – _Dijo acariciando el pecho del chico con ambas manos.__

- Solo uno más – dijo empujándola contra la pared para demostrarle lo impaciente que estaba con ese beso extra pero ella lo detuvo ésta vez.

_- Eres realmente muy molesta -_

- Tú también eres muy, muy molesto; bien creo que ya cumplí mi parte, y con creces -

- ¿Me echas fuera de nuevo? -

- Exacto, así que puedes soltarme ya -

- Está bien, pero… - le susurró para comenzar a acariciar su mejilla con uno de sus dedos – _No te librarás de mi así de fácil, recuérdalo – _habló tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras retaba a la pelirrosa con la mirada, ella le pagó con la misma moneda, para luego acercarse y susurrarle de vuelta.

_- No pensarás que he olvidado lo intentaste hacerme ¿No? - _ el moreno se quedó en silencio -_ Que duermas bien Sasuke… - _dijo alejándose del pelinegro, caminando a la puerta principal en señal de despedirlo, el moreno caminó hasta ella con lentitud intentando comérsela con los ojos si es que se pudiese _– pervertido – _le acusó al adivinar sus pensamientos por la forma libidinosa en que la miraba.

_- Sólo leía tu mente – _le dijo alzando los hombros al llegar a su lado.

_ - Ya quisieras… - _dijo abriendo la puerta, pero el pelinegro volvió a empujar la puerta para cerrarla, Sakura lo miró algo confundida, pero su mirada cambió al comprender por qué el pelinegro la observaba tan de cerca, la chica se acercó con cautela, volteó ligeramente el rostro de Sasuke para besarlo en la mejilla, apartarlo, abrir la puerta y empujarlo fuera – _Que sueñes con los angelitos Sasuke – _le dijo con una sonrisa burlona a la vez que cerraba la puerta a espaldas del pelinegro. Se volteó dándole la espalda a la puerta y reingresó a su "modesta" habitación con una radiante sonrisa en sus finos labios, esa noche dormiría muy bien._  
_

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________  
__

Era un nuevo y lindo Miércoles por la mañana en la aldea Reisei, y un pelinegro dormilón comenzaba a despertar. Hace dos días que había logrado dormir bien, había encontrado la cura para el insomnio pero no para los sueños bastante cálidos, por decirlo de alguna manera, que había tenido con una chica de cabellos rosas.

Por otro lado no muy lejos de allí una chica, coincidentemente, pelirrosa, se alistaba para otro día de labor en la enfermería de aquel hotel, había pasado todo el martes deseando que el chico de mirada obscura y cautivante apareciera, pero no lo hizo, se castigaba mentalmente por haber puesto semejante condición y lo castigaba mentalmente a él por cumplirla, lo único reconfortante era que al dormir solo soñaba con él, él más y más ÉL, eso le había ayudado a despertar completamente repuesta después de un día de "abandono".  
Aceptaba el hecho de que la escusa "no he olvidado lo que intentaste hacer" no se la creía del todo ni si quiera ella. Después de todo había concordado con ella misma que había quizá exagerado un poco, y no había considerado por lo que el pelinegro había pasado, no había imaginado que después de que él se fuera lo imaginara en todas partes, en ningún caso se le había pasado por la mente que él vendría a exigirle que lo besara, ni que le dijese que lo estaba matando, ni que ella disfrutara tanto ese beso, al punto de llegar a pensar cosas no muy inocentes, ni que en ese momento estuviese a punto de hacer sangrar su labio inferior con sus dientes por las ansias de tener esos lab…

_- Buenos días Sakura-san - _ Tsuki la saludaba desde su escritorio en la recepción de la enfermería sacándola de sus morbosos pensamientos.

_- Bu-buenos días Tsuki – _No había notado cuando llegó al primer piso, y todo por estar pensando en él. Caminó y cruzó la sala de espera hasta llegar a la susodicha enfermería, tomó una llave de su delantal blanco y abrió la puerta. –_ Dios, qué me está pasando - _

_  
___________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________ __

- ¡Vamos Sasuke! No puedes estar enfadado para toda la vida, además no pasó nada- Trataba de convencer al pelinegro un fastidiado Suigetsu.__

- … - Sasuke solo lo mató con la mirada, desde el otro lado de la mesa en la que desayunaban.  
_  
- Sasuke, realmente me tienes harto con tus niñerías – _Sasuke le puso real atención esta vez.

_- ¿Qué dijiste? -_

- La verdad Sasuke, estoy harto, de tus malditos celos, pero te dejaré algo en claro, yo no quiero a Sakura-chan…porque yo… - dijo mirando insistentemente a la pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado. Lo que no pasó inadvertido por los agudos ojos de Sasuke ¿Lo iba a decir o no? __

- ¿Tu? ¿Tu qué? …Entiendo, lo siento pero no me gustan los hombres, marica… - dijo Sasuke haciendo ademán de pararse.

_- Yo no he dicho eso, pero si tu tienes fantasías conmigo es tu problema – _Sasuke se quedo quieto en la posición en que estaba por unos segundos, procesando lo que el peliceleste se había atrevido a decir, se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a golpear a Suigetsu (otra vez), pero la voz de Juugo lo dejó perplejo.

_- ¡De nuevo no has comido nada Sasuke-chan! - _Sí, mami estaba presente – _Si sigues así tendrás que ir a ver a un médico – _Insinuó el gigantesco Juugo – Solo, mírate Sasuke has perdido de peso – negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente. Uchiha por su parte solo mostró una media sonrisa, a veces Juugo podía ser tan oportuno.

_- Gracias mami – _dijo Suigetsu cuando el pelinegro detuvo su puño antes de golpearlo (para variar)._  
_

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Al parecer hoy tampoco sería un día ocupado, por lo que tenía entendido esperaba solo a un paciente dentro de una hora. Era evidente que estaba terminando su estadía en Reisei.

_- Solo siete días – _habló con voz tenue y apagada la pelirrosa. No se había detenido a pensar que en solo una semana dejaría aquella aldea, su trabajo estaba hecho, las enfermeras a las cuales les había enseñado habían aprendido y el hospital de Reisei era apto para tratamientos nuevamente. Pero no había pensado en que se tendría que separar de su exquisita molestia, Sasuke, y no era raro, pues lo último que hacía cuando estaba con él era pensar. De todas maneras era una pérdida de tiempo seguir pensando en aquello como si fuese una desgracia, ella estaba al tano de que pronto debería partir, también de que para Sasuke no era más que una manera de divertirse con ella, suponía no era nada serio para él, jamás lo fue, jamás lo sería.

*Toc Toc*

-_ Con permiso Sakura-san - _La interrumpió su secretaria al entrar a la consulta.__

- Sí, ¿Qué ocurre Tsuki? - A la chica que se encontraba algo sonrojada.__

- Tienes un paciente, Sakura-san, ¿quieres que lo haga pasar o le digo que venga después del que está en lista dentro de treinta minutos? - Meditó un segundo, Tsunade había dicho alguna vez que nunca se debía hacer esperar a un paciente, miró su reloj en la pared. En treinta minutos.

_- Hazlo pasar - _ No había inconveniente, teniendo el hospital la mayoría de los pacientes iban allí, y últimamente los pacientes que tenía eran huéspedes del hotel con cortadas, rasguños o magulladuras no importantes, producidas por el descuido cotidiano, nada difícil que llevase más de diez minutos. El sonido de la puerta alertó la llegada de dicho paciente.__

-_ Sakura… - _Voz grave, casi palpable que le hace soñar despierta, más conocida que sus propias manos, la detuvo mientras preparaba una nueva ficha para escribir lo que debía hacer al paciente.

- ¿_Sasuke? – _Estaba sorprendida, pero no podía evitar sonreír, le encantaba verlo, eso era cierto y al parecer no podía esconderlo _ - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – _dijo cruzándose de brazos en su silla.

-_ Mmm.. verás mi equipo me ha dicho que he bajado de peso en este último tiempo, la verdad es que yo no tengo hambre, y si no tengo hambre no como, así de simple - _ Sakura ensanchó su traviesa sonrisa, tan mañoso como siempre.

_- Veamos entonces, siéntate en la camilla y quítate en haori – _logró decir sin sonrojarse para levantarse de su lugar, tomó su estetoscopio y caminó hasta el obediente chico de cabello negro que la esperaba sentado en la camilla con el torso desnudo, se paró en frente y puso el estetoscopio en sus oídos, llevando el otro extremo al pecho del chico – _Bien, ahora necesito que respires hondo, mantengas el aire unos segundos y luego lo sueltes lentamente – _Sasuke siguió las instrucciones de la chica pelirrosa al pie de la letra, debía admitir que la formalidad con la que lo trataba lo agobiaba, era como si no lo conociera.  
Sakura dejó el pecho del chico moreno al ver que todo estaba en orden, lo sujetó de la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos en busca de algún síntoma.

- _Abra la boca – _Ella era demasiado profesional en su trabajo, y eso lo sacaba de quicio. __

- ¿Abra? – Le dijo algo molesto.

_- Lo siento, es la costumbre – _Le sonrió – _Abre la boca Sasuke – _Le ordenó apacible, y aunque a él le doliera admitirlo, como un golpe en aquella parte intima y preciada, lo había derretido, no podía negarse a lo que ella decía, no en ese momento. Por su parte Sakura posó su mano en la frente de Sasuke unos segundo mirando el techo.

_- De acuerdo Sasuke, estás bien por ahora. Asegúrate de tomar más agua, y también de comer, por supuesto – _Dijo volviendo a colgar el estetoscopio en su cuello, y suspirando al alejarse unos centímetros del chico que se encontraba allí sentado y fijar sus ojos verdes en los negros arrebatadores de él – _Se un buen chico -_

- Creo que… He sido un buen chico - Dijo estirando el brazo para comenzar a acariciar el rostro sonrojado pero suave de la pelirrosa. La chica se había sonrojado al recordar cuando fue que le había dicho que fuese un buen chico, y él había cumplido… quizá era mejor desviar el tema.

_- E-este… - _ aclaró su garganta más sin alejarse del tacto de su nuevo paciente -_ dime Sasuke ¿Por qué no te has alimentado correctamente? – _Le preguntó evadiendo sus ojos negros. El chico bajo de la camilla quedando muy cerca de la chica.

_- Cómo podría pensar en comer… – _dijo enfocando sus caricias en los labios de la kunoichi y fijando su mirada en los mismos, comenzando a acercar los suyos_ - …Si lo único que me apetece es tu… boca - _ Susurró la última palabra para sellar su labios con los de la chica.  
_  
_Dios, Sasuke si sabía cómo hacerla caer a sus pies, después de todo estaba loca por besarlo sobre todo después de la fogosa escena que llevaron a cabo en su habitación, aunque ahora no deseaba detenerse, lo deseaba demasiado como para detenerlo, y al parecer a él le ocurría lo mismo, pues no se dio cuenta cuando él le quitó su inmaculado delantal blanco que ahora yacía en el suelo, solo lo noto cuando el chico la alzó para sentarla en la camilla en la que segundo antes él había estado.  
¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bueno en todo? Se había movido sin dejar de besarla en ningún segundo, mientras ella desordenaba los cabellos negros del chico que la besaba desesperado.

Quitarle aquel delantal blanco había sido solo una prueba, y la había pasado. No entendía por qué ella lo dejaba llegar más lejos, lo más seguro era que ella estaba tan loca por él como él por ella. La chica no dudaba en demostrarle que estaba en lo correcto al permitirle posicionarse entre sus piernas, las que enredó para aprisionarlo. Sí, estaba loca por él y no dudaría en darle lo que buscaba. Comenzó a saborear el lóbulo de su pequeña oreja, la escucho suspirar para luego sentir un leve mordisco en su cuello, al parecer la dulce Sakura no era tan inocente como parecía. Se dejó de juegos y comenzó a delinear la clavícula de la chica con la lengua, y recibió un par de rasguños en su espalda en respuesta.

_- ¿Por qué no me reclamas ahora? – _Le preguntó divertido a su víctima.

_- N-no tengo ni l-la menor idea – _le respondió jadeante -_ ¿A caso quieres que lo haga? – _Dijo divertida sabiendo cual iba ser su respuesta_,_ aunque no esperaba que Sasuke bajara la cremallera de su camiseta y comenzara a lamer y succionar desde su cuello hasta el comienzo de sus senos, que aún se encontraban cubiertos y protegidos por su sujetador blanco. Sakura soltó un gemido al mismo tiempo que se arqueaba, Sasuke sonrió.

_- Por supuesto que no - _ Habló el chico, mientras continuaba bajando la cremallera hasta el final, liberando torso de la chica, llevó sus manos a la espalda de la pelirrosa para soltar aquel broche que le impedía el paso a sus pechos. Sakura dejaba paso a incontenibles jadeos, a la vez que apretaba al hombre que tenía entre sus piernas más cerca.

*Toc, Toc*__

Alguien tocaba la puerta, seguido de abrirla. Sakura empujó a Sasuke y de un salto estuvo de pie nuevamente, subió su cremallera y tomó su delantal del suelo y se lo puso lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió.

_- Sakura-san - _

_"Benditas cortinas que protegen a los pacientes de huéspedes no deseados"_ pensó la pelirrosa a modo de oración, para salir de su escondite. _  
_  
_- ¿Qué ocurre Tsuki? -_

- El paciente de las 10:30 ya llegó, te traje el expediente -

- Gracias, en un minuto termino - Tsuki asintió y salió de aquel lugar. Sakura suspiró dramáticamente _"Este no es el mejor lugar para tener esta clase de encuentros" _ pensó, un par de segundos después dos brazos cubiertos nuevamente con el haori la abrazaron desde atrás.

_- Esta noche iré a cenar a tu habitación, Sakura ó…– _Le susurró al oído, ella solo sonrió -

_- ¿Ó?.. -_

- Ó moriré de inanición – Sakura carcajeó.__

- ¿Es eso una amenaza? – Pudo sentir como el chico asentía.__

- Vas a poder supervisar mi recuperación -

- Entonces… No puedo negarme – Dijo mientras se giraba para apoderarse de los labios del chico brevemente.

_- ¿Sabes? A mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo que haya gente allí afuera que podría escuchar… - _le dijo con exagerada tranquilidad a la vez que escondía su cara en el cuello de la pelirrosa, la que adquirió nuevamente un tono rojizo.

_- Ya vete Sasuke, tengo un paciente esperando allí afuera - _Le dijo al separarse de él y caminar hasta su escritorio _– Ah y Sasuke_ – llamó al pelinegro que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para retirarse – _A las ocho en punto – _Sasuke solo le mostró una media sonrisa y se marchó.

Sakura se sentó en su cómodo asiento y observó la ficha en blanco que tenía frente a ella. Definitivamente no podía describir el tratamiento que había aplicado.

__________________________ooooooooooooooooooooooo______________________________

Uff!! Ojalá que haya sido de su agrado.  
Como tardé tanto en publicar este capítulo, decidí hacerlo más largo, y bueno… es el más largo que he escrito y como se darán cuenta las cosas están empezando a prenderse :P

De nuevo disculpen mi malvada demora, las amo son geniales.

IioB.

P.D: El próximo capi.. la verdad no sé cuando lo publicaré porque llevo 0 palabras.  
Si encontraron un error obvio y desastroso por favor hagan me saber xD.


	7. Perfecta Dulce y Sexy

|La serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo creador (M. Kishimoto)|

|Para entender mejor: |

…Narración…  
-_conversación-  
"Pensamientos"_

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo

¿Realmente había aceptado? ¿Había aceptado aquella invitación?... Se detuvo metros antes de la caja registradora hecha un tomate maduro. Sabía cómo era que terminaría esa historia… Ella había aceptado, eso significaba que… ella y él… él y ella…

Ahogó un grito, llevando sus manos a su boca, a lo que le siguió un molesto ruido, había dejado caer lo que compraría para la cena. Ahogó otro grito a la vez que daba un paso hacia atrás y chocaba con algo ó alguien.

- _Sakura-sama – _La chica se volteó sorprendida, lo miró desconcertada, no lo reconocía, era solo un jovencito, de no más de dieciséis… pero si él la conocía sólo podía significar una cosa, era uno de sus pacientes y posteriormente fans.

_- Ho-hola.. este… - _ Se aclaró la garganta – _Lo siento, no quise empujarte - _ hizo una leve reverencia.

_- No te preocupes Sakura-sama – _dijo frotando su nuca, con una sonrisa y rubor cubriendo sus mejillas –_ Te… te ayudaré a recoger eso – _dijo agachándose para comenzar a coger los productos que la pelirrosa había tirado.

_- ¡No es necesario! – _dijo al agacharse también – _Yo fui la torpe que los tiró… -_

- No es nada Sakura-sama -

- Por favor… llámame Sakura, no es necesario tanto formalismo - dijo al levantarse y llevar a la caja registradora sus compras con ayuda del joven chico – _Gracias…mmm.. lo siento no recuerdo tu nombre – _soltó apenada, el chico carcajeó.

_- Sabía que no recordarías mi nombre…-_ habló mientras Sakura recibía el cambio de la cajera -_ no te preocupes es imposible aprenderse el nombre de tantos pacientes… Mi nombre es Taiyö -_

- Tienes razón Taiyö, escucha… gracias por tu ayuda – le agradeció al cargar sus bolsas - _ siento todo esto… -_

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan - …¿¡Chan!?... le dio una evidente mirada cansada… adolecentes…

- Sí, bueno… nos vemos Taiyö – dijo la pelirrosa, se despidió con un gesto de su mano alejándose de la tienda _- Tsk… demonios… ¿en qué me metí? – _dijo alzando una de sus manos para morderse el pulgar, y luego soltar un suspiro – Ni modo… a lo hecho pecho… - "_y a lo que está por venir también" _pensó para llevar ambas manos a sus mejillas, se sentían cálidas. El tonto de Sasuke siempre la hacía sonrojar – _ Tonto, tonto ¡tonto! - _Exclamó mientras abría las puertas del hotel.  
Yume la siguió con la mirada desde la recepción del hotel ¿Debería estar acostumbrada a los constantes monólogos internos de la doctora Haruno? ¿Era eso normal?

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo

_- Te ves… te ves feliz Sasuke – _Comenzó Suigetsu -_ ¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke-chaaaaan? -_  
_  
_Sasuke lo ignoraba, ese día nada ni nadie había logrado quitarle esa media sonrisa de autosuficiencia del rostro, tampoco habían logrado quitarlo del sofá que se encontraba frente al reloj de la pared.

_"17:59"_

_- ¡Ey Sasuke! – _Intentó llamar la atención del moreno nuevamente, sentándose a su lado, y a su vez Juugo se sentó a otro lado, dejando a Sasuke al centro – _Oye Juugo creo que Sakura-chan le comió el cerebro a Sasuke – _dijo mirando por la oreja de Sasuke – _Puedo verte Juugo – _dijo Saludándolo con la mano.

"_18:00"_

_- Es verdad Suigetsu-chan – _dijo devolviéndole el saludo.

Karin rió desde la mesa, desde dónde los había estado observando, Sasuke no hacía nada, estaba en su mundo, pero un mundo feliz.

_- ¡Sasuke!- _gritó la pelirroja obteniendo por fin la tención del pelinegro - _¡deja de babear! – _lo acusó dramáticamente señalándolo con el dedo. Sasuke se llevó inconscientemente una mano a la boca para limpiar la vergonzosa saliva pero no encontró nada. Frunció el ceño, mientras sus subordinados mantenían sepulcral silencio para reventar en sonoras y embarazosas carcajadas.   
Decidió que eran suficientes cuando Suigetsu comenzó a rodar por el piso, mientras gritaba que se iba a orinar. Era más de lo que un Uchiha podía tolerar.

_- Los mataré – _Así como las risas rompieron el silencio, desaparecieron para tensar violentamente el ambiente al tiempo que Sasuke se ponía de pie- _ A los tres… -_

-Va-vamos Sasuke era un broma - Intentó arreglarlo temerosa Karin, moviendo las manos intentando dar a entender que no era tan grave.

Sasuke, los analizó a cada uno, Karin estaba asustada, Suigetsu estaba asustado pero dispuesto a saltar sobre él si se atrevía a hacerle algo a la pelirroja, y Juugo… lo ignoraba y lo miraba desinteresado, seguido de aquello emprendió camino hacia su alcoba. Los tres personajes que se habían estado riendo hace un par de minutos se quedaron congelados en su posición hasta que Sasuke salió de su habitación con una toalla y se metía al baño; pasaron unos segundos, escucharon el agua caer, y Suigetsu volvió a estallar en su cómica risa, contagiando a sus dos compañeros.

Sasuke Suspiró dentro de la ducha ¿De veras creían que no los oía? Esas carcajadas tan extremas eran casi imposibles de ignorar, era incapaz pasarlas por alto. Pero bueno… tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, por ejemplo su velada que estaba próxima a acontecer… Sí, allí, en la ducha, podría babear en paz.

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo

No podía evitarlo, estaba tan nerviosa, estaba por terminar la cena, una receta que había hecho con su madre miles de veces pero que irremediablemente aquel día había decidido olvidar, le había tomado mucho tiempo recordarla para poder realizarla. No sabía cómo era posible que Sasuke volviese a hacerla enloquecer tanto como cuando era una niña, le gustaba y demasiado. Lo amaba, y por más que hubiese querido evitar confirmar aquella sospecha no podía, era un hecho. Se encontraba enamorada una vez más de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ambos habían cumplido ya los veinte años, ya no eran unos niños, como él había dicho, la vida no eran solo bromas inocentes, ahora eran tiempos en que las hormonas jugaban también en el partido, sabía que para él era solo una mujer más para entretenerse, y no podía decir que ella lo había evitado, nadie la obligo a meterse en algo de lo que probablemente saldría herida, como cada vez que le había intentado entregar algo importante a ese hombre. Ella siempre salía lastimada cuando se trataba de él.  
Por eso… por eso pasase lo que pasase reprimiría sus sentimientos, detendría sus lágrimas, disfrutaría de la entretención de Sasuke tanto como él mismo y cuando fuese hora de partir lo haría sin mirar atrás y seguiría con su vida. Dejaría a Sasuke en el pasado junto a sus enamorados sentimientos que sabía nunca volvería a sentir de la misma manera por ningún hombre en la faz de la tierra. Serían sus quince minutos de fama con…

_- Sasuke… - _ Susurró. El sonido del reloj del horno la sacó de sus desalentadores pensamientos, estaba listo, revisó la comida y apagó el horno. Se quitó el delantal para cocinar y caminó hasta su recamara. Sobre su cama un vestido de color rosa pálido, delicado. Se había dado la molestia de escoger un vestido bonito para la cena, era contradictorio, pues se trataba de una prenda de tela ligera, pero al amarrarse tras el cuello le daba un toque provocativo a tan dulce pieza, como broche de oro llevaba un lazo blanco anudado en su espalda que rodeaba su torso, justo debajo de sus pechos.

Ya no podía perder nada, solo ganar una experiencia con el amor de su vida que jamás olvidaría y mantendría viva, aunque el destino no estuviese de su lado y no le permitiese a Sasuke amar, como siempre había hecho.

Tomó una toalla y se metió a la ducha, rozó con tranquilidad su cuerpo mientras lo enjabonaba, debía quitarse el olor a comida, los pensamientos pesimistas y relajarse, para recibir al chico que le quitaba el sueño.

Al salir de la ducha secó su cabello, roció su cuello con un suave y cautivador perfume, nada exagerado, siguió con la ropa interior y por último deslizó el vestido por su cuerpo, lo amarró detrás de su cuello y seguido ató el lazo de la espalda; Observó su imagen reflejada en el espejo de cuerpo entero, su cabello largo suelto y el escote le daba sensualidad pero seguía irradiando dulzura e inocencia, quizá era la expresión en su rostro de completa inexperta, una novata.

- _O quizá sea que soy demasiado rosa - _

Suspiró algo nerviosa y volteó el rostro para ver la hora que marcaba el reloj despertador.

_"19:20"_

Aún le quedaba tiempo para ordenar la mesa y limpiar un poco la cocina y su cuarto. Miró por la ventana, la imagen de la luna destacando por sobre las luces de la aldea le daba la esperanza de que quizá sería una noche perfecta. Parecía que las estrellas se encontraban en el cielo y en la tierra, como si hubiesen decidido bajar para animarla. En momentos como aquel cualquiera debía admitir que la aldea Reisei era hermosa.

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo

"_La puerta se abrió suavemente frente a él, como si el telón de un escenario dejase ver al artista principal de la noche. Y vaya que artista estaba viendo. Se veía tan radiante, no pudo evitar imaginarse a sus compañeros de equipo gritándole que dejara de babear. Luego de un intenso escaneo completo al aspecto de la chica, la atrajo hacia él por la cintura y fundió sus labios con los de ella en un incesante beso…"_

- Jejeje – Se permitió reír morbosamente Sasuke saliendo de sus alentadores pensamientos, llevaba bastante tiempo en la ducha y no había hecho otra cosa que imaginarse el momento en que la vería. Ya era hora de que saliera…

… Se podría decir que tenía una cita ¿no?.. Entonces quizá el debía variar un poco su aspecto…

Sasuke se encontraba frente al ahori blanco y los pantalones que llevaba ahora y siempre, tirados en el piso del baño. Más de alguna vez alguien lo debe haber marcado de marrano, pero era algo que nunca le había importado hasta ahora, que cierta personita lo estaría esperando en algo así como 30 minutos.

_"Quizá el ahori…"_

Pensó para ponerse los pantalones, salir del baño, y tomar una camiseta con cremallera de color azul oscuro de su habitación, cambió su viejo ahori por ella y se dirigió al baño nuevamente.  
Sí, sin duda era lo adecuado, le daba un aspecto más formal, pero no demasiado, salió del baño nuevamente hasta la sala de estar, dónde se sentó en el sofá, nuevamente, a mirar el tiempo pasar por el reloj de la pared, una escena conocida se llevó a cabo.

_- Te ves… te ves nervioso Sasuke – _Comenzó Suigetsu - ¿Qué te ocurre Sasuke-chaaaaan? -

Ignorado…

_"19:49"_

_- ¡Ey Sasuke! – _Intentó llamar la atención del moreno nuevamente, sentándose a su lado, y a su vez Juugo se sentó a otro lado, dejando a Sasuke al centro – _Oye Juugo creo que Sakura-chan tiene una velada romántica con Sasuke-chan, creo que es por eso… _

"_19:50"_

_- ¿Por eso qué? – _dijo Juugo.

_- Es por eso que tiene miedo, si hasta huele raro – _Sasuke frunció el ceño.

_- Huele bien – _dijo Karin – _Es perfume, Suigetsu, te lo presento… ya era hora de que lo conocieras, a ver si ahora dejas de oler a pescado – _Juugo rió, mientras Suigetsu le mostraba la lengua a Karin y ella le devolvía el gesto para luego comenzar a lanzarse insultos… hasta que Sasuke se puso de pie.

_"19:55"_

Observaron como el chico de cabellos oscuros se alejaba para abrir la puerta de entrada, y luego escuchar cómo se cerraba tras él.

_- ¿Creen que está…? – _Preguntó Karin.__

- ¿Loco? – interrumpió Suigetsu.

_- No -_

- Lo perdimos ¿eso? -

- No, bueno algo así -

- Yo creo que lo perdimos -

- ¡Pregunto si creen que está enamorado, tonto! -

- ¡Ya entendí Zanahoria no tienes por qué gritar! -

- ¡Yo no-

- Quién sabe – interrumpió con voz siniestra, la madura discusión, el hombre de cabello naranja – _Saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de Sasuke es tan difícil como saber a simple vista si ustedes dos se odian o se aman – _Terminó de hablar levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado, una vez más calló y sonrojó al par de tortolos _– Yo me voy a dormir -_

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo

Todo en orden, la mesa correctamente arreglada, simple, no muy cargada a lo romántico. No debía ser muy obvia. Hizo un repaso mental de todo.

_"Copas, servilletas, cubiertos, vino, platos, también un poco de sake, cena en el horno, postre en la heladera, vestido y sandalias puestas, salón, cocina, cuarto, baño impecables… solo falta el invitado"_

Pensó la chica de cabellos rosa, caminó hasta su recamara, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero…  
Un trueno, a lo lejos. La chica se sobresaltó, camino hasta detenerse frente a la ventana de su recamara. La escena que la alentó minutos antes ya no estaba completa, la luna estaba tras las nubes al igual que las estrellas, y con un poco más de atención en la aldea pudo notar como la imagen que había sido nítida se veía interrumpida y borrosa por las incesantes gotas que comenzó a arrojar el cielo ¿Terminaría así también la noche para ella?, suspiró.

Dirigió su vista al reloj despertador de la mesita de noche.

_"19:59… ¿Dónde estás Sasuke?" _Se preguntó melódicamente con nerviosismo en su mente mientras volvía al salón principal.

Como era esperarse de un Uchiha, la seriedad con que tomaba, Sasuke, los compromisos era estricta, por lo que la pegunta de la inquieta Sakura no duró mucho sin respuesta. Tres toques a la puerta principal, y la chica casi muere de un ataque al corazón. Respiró hondo antes de caminar hacia la puerta y mirar por agujero de la misma.

_"¡¿Pero qué demonios?!"_ Pensó para abrir violentamente la puerta sin creérselo.

La Puerta se abrió bruscamente ante sus ojos, para mostrar a la razón de su adolecente existencia. La chica de sus sueños estaba frente a él, vestida como si lo esperara a Él. Al parecer intentaba matarlo de la emoción por que cerró y abrió la puerta un par de veces haciendo aparecer su perfecta, sexy, perfecta y también sexy imagen una y otra vez _"¿Había mencionado perfecta y sexy?"._

No sabía bien por qué, pero imaginó por un minuto que si cerraba la puerta y la volvía abrir descubriría que todo era un mal sueño y el chico de afuera se volvería su amado Sasuke, con su mirada y sonrisa seductora, pero no… Decidió darse por vencida al tercer intento sin resultados.

_-Taiyö…- _Habló irritada, algo que el perdido y babeante adolecente no notó ni por asomo -_ ¿Qué…qué haces aquí? – _Comenzó a cuestionarle, a lo que el chico salió de su laguna mental para asentir frenéticamente y aclararse la garganta.

_- Yo – _Un desafinado graznido salió de su voz, por lo que aclaró nuevamente la garganta y comenzó a frotar sus manos, para luego casi estrangularlas por el nerviosismo_ – Yo quería I-invitarla, di-digo invitarte a sa-salir Sakura-chan – _dijo casi tan bajo que la chica no pudo oírlo.

_- ¿Cómo dices? -_

_  
_ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo

Pensó que sería algo interesante, quizá hasta atractivo en su mente de Uchiha hacerla esperar un par de minutos, esperaba que la chica se le lanzara a los brazos con un frase como "Gracias a dios estás aquí Sasuke-KUN creí que no vendrías, me sentía tan sola" .

Una imagen lo dejó paralizado, alejando su nube de lindos e inteligentes pensamientos; un chico, un enclenque, un imbécil, un suicida estaba frente a la puerta de la chica a la cual él iba a ver esa noche, que hacía ese flagelo allí ¿¡La estaba invitando a salir!?... no… ahora sí que le partiría la cara a ese chiquillo, abusó de su suerte, y pagaría por ello, comenzó a acercarse con el sharingan activado, al rojo vivo. Por lo menos Sakura había declinado la oferta, aunque no entendía por qué se disculpaba con él enano ese.

_- Tu… enano… – _dijo con voz grave una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de insecto que, según él, acosaba a la pelirrosa.

Sakura se llevó una mano al rostro, dios… ese niño no podía haberlo intentado en peor momento, con lo temperamental que era Sasuke, negó con la cabeza mientras veía como Sasuke tomaba al pobre chico del cuello de su camiseta y escupía palabras furibundas que ni siquiera ella comprendió bien, además del claro "saca tu maldito culo del maldito edificio", para soltar al amedrentado chico que apenas tocó tierra firme corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo y desapareció del campo visual de ambos shinobis.

- _Sakura - _ Se volteó con los ojos cerrados y un leve tic en uno de sus ojos. Ahora pondría las cosas en claro con Sakura, cómo podía pedirle perdón a ese idiota por declinar una estúpida oferta mientras que con él nunca se disculpó, a pesar de que casi le rompe los… -_Vaya… - _ El moreno se quedó sin palabras al ver a la chica, con el alboroto no había reparado en como lucía, estaba hermosa, incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado, gracias a dios (si es que existía) aún tenía activado su sharingan, estaba inmortalizando todo en lo profundo de su mente, ella con ese vestido rosa, por sobre las rodillas, lucía sus largas y hermosas piernas, para que hablar de sus despampanantes curvas, además de aquel escote, lucía dulce y sexy como ella sola, con su cara confundida e interrogante, siempre tan ingenua aunque intentara demostrar lo contrario, era perfecta…

Por su parte Sakura se estaba inquietando ¿Qué pretendía? Llevaba más de un minuto comiéndosela con los ojos, ¿qué no era suficiente?

_"Tsk… hombres"_

_- Sasuke, ¿te vas a quedar allí toda la noche o vas a entrar a cenar?... tonto –_ Sacó a Sasuke de su mundo. El chico frunció el ceño antes de entrar a la habitación tras Sakura.__

- ¿Qué pretendías disculpándote con ese alfeñique? -

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la pelirrosa, no podía ser cierto.__

- Eso ¿por qué te disculpaste con él? -

- Sasuke, es un niño, y por poco lo matas del susto ¿No te parece que merecía por lo menos un par de palabras como disculpa? -

- Entiendo, entonces eres capaz de disculparte con un mocoso por una estupidez que él mismo cometió, pero no eres capaz de disculparte conmigo cuando me pateaste – Le dijo acercándose, haciéndola retroceder hasta chocar con una de las paredes del recibidor.__

- Dios mío, Sasuke, no comiences – Le dijo fastidiada, podía ser tan molesto.__

- ¿Qué no comience qué? -

- ¡Este escándalo por el amor de dios! -

- Y que esperabas, que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras ese intento de ser humano intentaba seducirte – Sakura le dedicó una mirada cargada de cansancio.

_- Sasuke, ya te lo dije era solo un ni… - _Ya… lo había entendido – _Estás celoso ¿es eso? -_

- Yo celoso, si como no -

- Pues a mi me parece que si lo estas -

- Lo único que podría celarle a ese enano es el hecho de que te vio con ese vestido antes que yo -

- Entonces lo admites -

- No, pero hay una razón por la cual él estaría celoso -

- A sí, no me digas y ¿cuál sería? -

- Yo voy a verte SIN ese vestido, y él nunca podrá hacerlo -

- ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro? -

- No me digas que ahora te acuestas con niños – Sakura se puso roja de furia.

_- No me refería a eso… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que me verás sin este vestido? – _dijo con voz siniestra _– Si yo fuera tu no me confiaría – _Le dijo acariciando su mejilla, el chico tragó con dolor _– Admite que estabas celoso -_

- No juegues Sakura… o el juego podría ponerse en tu contra – le susurró al oído al tiempo que apretaba el cuerpo de la pelirrosa contra la pared, utilizando su propio torso.

_- No juego Sasuke – _dijo sin apartar la mirada de los labios del Uchiha, algo sofocada por la proximidad del moreno.

_- ¿Estás segura? -_

- Po..podrías – tragó antes de seguir hablando _– Podrías besarme de una buena vez – _Una torcida media sonrisa se dibujó al instante en el rostro de Sasuke, acercó su rostro lentamente, pero se desvió hasta el oído de la pelirrosa, dejándola sin su beso.

_- Qué tal si me lo pides más amablemente – _ronroneó. La respuesta de la chica no se hizo esperar.

Sakura bajó lentamente un tramo corto de la cremallera de la camiseta perteneciente al pelinegro y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos y leves mordiscos desde donde se marcaba la clavícula hasta el oído del chico, el cual pudo sentir suaves descargas eléctricas que provenían de las caricias de la chica, su instinto estaba por estallar.__

- ¿Podrías besarme?… - Lo que siguió derrumbó de golpe toda pared de cordura que aún insistiese en detener sus deseos _- …Te lo suplico, Sasuke… sama – _La chica se separó levemente para verlo a los ojos, pero estos se encontraban cerrados, sin embargo no por mucho tiempo, pues al abrir sus ojos el chico reclamó bruscamente los labios de la pelirrosa, la cual no podía llevarle el ritmo a semejante salvaje ¿Qué había hecho?... quizá no debió ser tan impetuosa en sus actos._  
-… Sasuke - _ Mencionó su nombre a modo de súplica, tener tan cerca el cuerpo de Sasuke la estaba sacando de su lógico y cauteloso mundo, la sofocaba con aquel beso, y la derretía contra su cuerpo, no sabía qué hacer, la boca, los labios de ese chico eran tan deliciosos, tan necesarios como el mismo aire que en ese momento le faltaba, estaba perdida, sin saber lo que era correcto y que no, comenzó a apretar al chico por la espalda contra su propio cuerpo, esperando que no quedase centímetro sin cubrir, sin sentirlo.  
Dos palabras prohibidas golpeaban su mente y su boca, amenazando con salir y destruir la escena. No, se había prometido así misma no involucrar más sentimientos y así lo haría, debía apartarse un par de segundos, al menos, de él para no comenzar a delirar y decir estupideces.

Las manos de Sakura, que hace segundos lo habían acercado ahora lo apartaban lentamente, era normal después de todo ambos necesitaban respirar… Pero no parecía que ese fuese el motivo, al verla cabizbaja, sumida en sus pensamientos, su imagen romántica y fogosa se quebró.

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – _La pregunta de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos, se había quedado como una roca… Dios ¿Podía ser más obvia? Se intentaba asesinar mentalmente cuando sintió la mano del moreno atrapar la suya y acariciarla con el pulgar. Mil mariposas dignas de una adolecente comenzaron a volar en su estómago, sus mejillas se volvieron rosas, mantenía su mirada clavada en el suelo como una estaca, ó por lo menos así era hasta que el moreno levantó su barbilla con su mano libre. La chica de cabellos rosas no lo podía creer, nunca habían hecho otra cosa que besarse como dos idiotas que se les va la vida en ello, ¿de veras podía llegar a ser tan dulce? ¿De verdad era él quien la miraba con la preocupación plasmada en la cara? Nada que no pudiese arreglar con una radiante sonrisa de Sakura Haruno.

_- No es nada – _Le respondió sonriente, pero el aún no se lo tragaba – _Es solo que me he mareado por la falta de aire – _Le dijo para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los del Uchiha_ – Ven vamos a cenar – _Le dijo intentando tirar de él, pero él no se movió, por el contario, fue él quien tiró de ella, la chica chocó con el pecho del moreno, alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Sasuke, analizándola, él rodeó la fina cintura de la pelirrosa con uno de sus brazos, sujetó su nuca firmemente y comenzó a besarla otra vez pero esta vez suavemente, temiendo que la fuerza con la que lo había hecho antes fuese lo que había molestado a la chica. Ella lo apartó.

_- Sasuke, vamos a cenar, me pasé dos hor- _Él la besó _– No me beses cuando te hablo – _dijo escapando de los labios del chico.

_- Y tu no me hables cuando te estoy besando – _Le dijo con una sonrisa de galán, ella le devolvió una sonrisa divertida, ya la tenía. Ahora no lo detendría de nuevo._  
_  
Sakura sintió como el beso comenzaba a ser un poco más intenso, pero sin llegar a ser tan salvaje como el anterior, Sasuke le estaba permitiendo sentir el deseo a través de los meticulosos movimientos de sus labios, podía distinguir su sabor y su textura exquisita, transmitiéndole esas ganas de estar junto a ella, moría por tenerla como ella moría por él, segundos luego, la boca del chico comenzó a escapar hasta su cuello donde le devolvía el gesto de besos y mordidas.

Sasuke estaba en lo correcto, ella no lo detendría, lo amaba por sobre su orgullo y sus fuerzas, ya no esperaría sentimientos verdaderos por parte de él.

La mano del pelinegro huyó de la nuca de la chica para comenzar a acariciar una de las suaves y hermosas piernas de la chica, esa mujer era una obra de arte para él, toda ella parecía hecha por un dios, a menos que ella misma fuese una deidad, no le encontraba otra explicación.

La pelirosada rodeó el fornido cuello del pelinegro, el cual la alzó para que rodease sus caderas con sus piernas.

_- Tu cuarto… - _Inquirió con voz ronca.

_- Pasillo a la izquierda - _ En cuanto le dio la indicación el chico la sujetó con fuerza y volvió a reclamar los labios henchidos de la Haruno. Entre los muebles del salón de estar, y después de varios tropezones, el moreno logró llegar a su ansiado destino, no perdería tiempo en buscar el interruptor de la luz, para eso tenía el sharingan.

Al grano.

Dejó atolondradamente a la kunoichi en la cama para sentarse al borde de la misma y luchar contra sus botas al sacarlas, luego se quitó el pantalón quedando solo con sus boxers y la camiseta. La pelirrosa, decidió ayudar, abrazando al pelinegro por la espalda y comenzando a bajar por completo la cremallera de su camiseta, para finalmente deslizarla seductoramente por los brazos del Uchiha, el cual a duras penas podía contener los deseos de rasgar ese vestido rosa en mil pedazos.

Haruno pudo sentir los pectorales y abdominales que ofrecía el bien trabajado cuerpo de Sasuke. Se encontraba en el edén cuando su amado Adán, detuvo sus manos al voltearse, y comenzó a saborear otra vez el tan dulce cuello de la chica, la cual pudo sentir una mano fugitiva llegar hasta su cuello para tirar del listón que ella había amarrado allí atrás, la parte superior del vestido se deslizó dejando sus pechos libres, rápidamente los reflejos de Sakura le dijeron que los escondiera con sus manos, se disponía a hacerlo cuando sintió la boca de Sasuke besar uno de ellos, se arqueó inconscientemente ante aquel acto. La chica comenzó a recostarse nuevamente en la cama a medida que el moreno se posicionaba sobre ella.

_- Sa- Sasuke -_ gimió en cuanto el chico decidió que era tiempo de cambiar de pecho, lamiendo y mordisqueando levemente mientras que masajeaba el que había sido abandonado con su mano.

Los labios de la pelirrosa se tornaban pálidos al morderlos con tanta fuerza, conteniendo jadeos y gemidos que de vez en cuando salían sin su consentimiento desde su garganta. Jamás había sentido algo así, y lo único que sus instintos le decían era que incentivara al chico a más.

Sasuke sintió las manos de Sakura revolviendo y tirando levemente de sus oscuros cabellos. Estaba casi lista, la besó mientras le quitaba el vestido por completo dejándola solo con la ropa interior que cubría su intimidad, la cual no tardó en comenzar a ser estimulada sobre la tela que la cubría por la mano del pelinegro.  
Sakura gimió al percatarse de aquello, la chica ya se encontraba húmeda, Sasuke pudo sentirlo al introducir la mano por debajo de la ropa interior. Decidió desnudarla por completo, para luego separar un poco las piernas de la chica e introducir un dedo dentro de ella. Por su parte la pelirrosa se aferraba a la amplia espalda del moreno, el que no dejaba de introducir y sacar su dedo y luego dedos de su interior, al tiempo que la besaba ahogando los gemidos y jadeos que iban en aumento, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la chica tocó el cielo con su primer orgasmo.

Los gemidos de la chica, sumido a un par de suplicas para que no se detuviera y el rítmico movimiento que adquirieron las caderas de las chica lo tenían al borde del colapso, sus instintos más bajos habían impulsado una importante erección que palpitaba dentro de su bóxer, había comenzado a doler y necesitaba acallar aquella tortura, en cuanto sintió con sus dedos la acuosa y suave esencia de la pelirrosa tras el orgasmo, supo que ya no debía esperar ni un minuto más.

Sakura sintió como algo hacía presión contra la entrada de su cavidad, Sasuke le había hecho sentir algo que jamás pensó que podría existir ¿Cómo pudo perderse algo así toda su vida? El chico la miró serio y le preguntó si estaba lista, la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir algo sonriente, se sentía extasiada y curiosa por lo que venía, quería sentirlo al fin dentro de ella.

Sasuke la vio asentir con una sonrisa contagiosa, cargó su peso sobre sus brazos y la besó mientras se adentraba rápidamente dentro de ella, toda las paredes que lo cubrían lo presionaban, era estrecha, virgen hasta entonces, él lo sabía desde siempre, nunca se la imaginó de otra forma, ella siempre sería inocente, no lo demostraría abiertamente pero aquel hecho lo hacía infinitamente feliz, era suya.  
_  
_Los ojos jades de la chica se cerraron al instante que sintió algo desgarrarse rápidamente, dolía, es por eso que había abrazado con fuerza a su Sasuke, el solo se había quedado quieto, esperando paciente que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia.

_- Sakura, mírame –_ la llamó y ella obedeció, lo miró, el chico cargó su peso en una sola mano para sujetar la nuca de la chica y besar su frente de manera protectora. Se sintió tan agradecida de aquel gesto, se sintió amada por él, le gustaba pensar que así era. El dolor se esfumó y su sonrisa renació. La molestia comenzó a transformarse en placer, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse inconscientes en busca de nuevas y deleitosas sensaciones.  
El chico volvió a distribuir su peso en ambas manos para comenzar a empujar un poco más dentro de la chica, así comenzó a embestir lentamente el cuerpo de la kunoichi, pasaron un par de minutos cuando las embestidas se hicieron más impetuosas a medida de que ambos estaban más cerca del clímax.

_- Sakura – _Jadeó Sasuke en el oído de la chica.

_- ¡Sasuke-kun! – _Por fin se lo había dicho, y nada menos que en su momento de máxima gloria. No podía ser más perfecto, ella no podía ser más perfecta.

Ambos se habían sentido dueños del mundo en el mismo instante, Sasuke dejó que su esencia inundase el interior de la chica, ambos intentaban acompasar su respiración a toda costa, cuando el chico, luego de salir de ella y acomodar sus boxers, se levantó para bajar de la cama. Sakura sintió como la decepción se apoderaba por un segundo de su rostro, un segundo errado, pues el moreno se acercó nuevamente a la chica para alzarla y acunarla en sus brazos, la acercó a la cama para intentar abrirla y poder recostarla nuevamente allí, necesito un poco de ayuda de la pelirrosa por supuesto, aunque cueste creerlo no era un superhombre, por fin pudo descansar al lado de la pelirrosa, la abrazó con ternura sin dejar de mirarla un solo segundo, la chica se sonrojó levemente al sentirse intimidada por la mirada del chico, el cual acomodó un par de rebeldes y rosas cabellos atrás de la oreja de la chica.

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – _Preguntó la ojijade con su característica sonrisa después de un intenso silencio.

_- Nada… - _Le dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa sincera. Esa sonrisa jamás, jamás había sido vista por los verdes ojos de la pelirrosa, había quedado anonadada, era un hecho, era imposible no amarlo. Mordió su labio_._

- Dímelo, por favor – Le dijo acercándose más a él si es que era posible._  
_  
- _Lo dijiste -_

- ¿Qué cosa? -

"No fue mi imaginación"

- Sasuke… -

- ..Kun – Ella terminó la frase, el chico asintió y el pánico inundó la mente de la pelirrosa, iba a darle una escusa falta de creatividad al moreno cuando el mismo la interrumpió.

_- Eres… - _comenzó a hablar mientras acariciaba pasivamente la sonrosada mejilla de Sakura -_ …perfecta – _Le dijo regalándole exactamente la misma sincera sonrisa de antes.

Una fulgurante sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la antes asustada Sakura Haruno.  
_- Tu eres más que eso – _dijo para luego alcanzar los labios del moreno por breves segundos _-… Sasuke-kun -_

- ¿De veras doctora Haruno? – Preguntó, a lo que la chica se llevó una mano a la barbilla para pensar dramáticamente y luego asentir.

_- Sí, mucho más que eso – _concluyó.

_- Pues tú eres…- _Imitó el gesto de la chica – _una pésima actriz - _ determinó y recibió una almohada en pleno rostro.

_- Acabas de dejar de ser perfecto – _le dijo con voz iracunda la chica al escapar de los brazos de su captor, el que no tardo mucho en cazarla de nuevo.

_- Sigues siendo perfecta - _ Le dijo besándole una mejilla, como si fuese una niña pequeña.__

- Eres un tonto -

- Pero el mejor tonto de tu vida -

- Te tienes mucha confianza Sasuke -

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -

- ¿Quién sabe? Vamos Sasuke, quizá ahora tengas ganas de cenar, agradece que te die el postre antes -

- podrías darme más postre luego de la cena -

- Eso lo veremos luego… Don Juan - Le dijo al voltearse para bajar de la cama._  
_  
- _Sakura - _Le llamó, la joven pelirrosa se detuvo al instante para fijar sus ojos en los negros de Sasuke que ya se encontraba cerca de ella nuevamente _- ¿Puedo besarte? -_

- No preguntes – dijo mientras se acercaban el uno al otro – _Nunca preguntes, solo hazlo… -  
_  
_"Perfecta y más que eso"_

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo  
_  
_Queridísimas lectoras, estoy publicando este capítulo tarde ya lo sé.

No pude hacerlo más largo, más adelante sabrán por qué.

Las quiero mucho y las respeto, no lo duden.  
_  
_Su opinión es muy importante.

Quién lo iba a imaginar, mi primer terremoto, una experiencia condenadamente peligrosa y yo me encontraba en baño, comenzó tan mesurado que creí que sería un temblor más digno de una zona altamente volcánica como en la que vivo. Me comencé a asustar cuando oí la primera copa caer en la cocina, la luz se fue.

De lo único que no podemos defendernos es de la naturaleza de nuestro planeta, violenta pero cautiva, que cuando escapa simplemente te lleva, es impredecible. Definitivamente lo anterior no fue lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza, estaba oscuro y lo único que pensé es que debía alejarme del mueble donde estaba el espejo, los movimientos no se detenían y yo estaba ceñida a una pared de loza resbaladiza, por más empeño que pusiese en aferrarme mis manos resbalaban, y no se detenía. A pesar de llevar más de diez años viviendo en la misma casa, ocupando el mismo baño, las dimensiones de este se fueron por completo de mi mente, en la oscuridad no podía saber cuantos centímetros me separaban de caer a la tina, o de acercarme al bendito espejo que amenazaba con estallar en mi cara.  
En dos minutos (mínimo) de terremoto mi mundo se vino abajo, con cada copa, cada figura de cristal y porcelana que escuchaba romperse contra el suelo, producía que mi miedo de no poder salir, y no poder volver a ver a nadie se hiciera más grande. "Ya va a terminar" pensaba y pensaba pero no terminaba, sin darme cuenta comencé a susurrar "Termina"," para"," no más" entre otras palabras, creí que jamás dejaría de sentir el maldito vaivén que amenazaba con tirarme.  
Cuando por fin bajó de intensidad, lo suficiente como para caminar fuera algo más segura oí a mi madre llamándome, asustada, histérica, tenía miedo, y yo no podía darme el lujo de asustarla más.  
"Estoy aquí, estoy bien" Le dije cuando abrí la puerta.

Una hora luego del violento movimiento telúrico, las réplicas seguían siendo fuertes pero nunca tanto como el terremoto en sí, poco a poco junto a mis padres fuimos descubriendo como se habían destruido todos los recuerdos de nuestros viajes que reposaban en una humilde vitrina, como las copas hermosas habían caído en la cocina y ahora eran un arma apuntando a nuestros pies, los cajones (o gavetas) abiertas, los muebles que estaban al lado de las paredes se encontraban ahora en el centro de las habitaciones, libreros colapsados, con los libros desarmados en el suelo.

Jamás creí que me alegraría tanto el hecho de no haber estado en mi habitación, la mesa de noche se encontraba en su lugar, lo que no estaba en su lugar era lo que había estado sobre ella, el ropero había expulsado su contenido al interior de mi habitación, y todo adorno que alguna vez colgó simplemente cayó.

Mi ciudad está devastada, hay pocos sectores con luz y agua, hay gente que no tiene comida y gente desesperada que saquea tiendas. Tengo suerte de no vivir en la costa de mi región porque de eso no quedó nada, el centro de mi ciudad está en el suelo, las casas antiguas y hermosas que conformaban mi paisaje cotidiano ya no están. Solo esperar que esto mejore pronto, que las réplicas del terremoto se hagan más tenues y poder reconstruir el lugar donde muchos hemos crecido y queríamos, y queremos tanto.

_  
Fuerza Chile, tu corazón es grande._

IioB.


	8. Llueve sobre mojado

|La serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo creador (M. Kishimoto)|

|Para entender mejor: |

…Narración…  
-_conversación-  
"Pensamientos"_

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo__

FlashBack:

Había despertado hace más o menos media hora, y estaba con el corazón en la mano, sentía los brazos del pelinegro rodeando su desnuda cintura, y cómo la apretaba levemente de vez en cuando entre sueños. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, su espalda estaba reposando junto al torso del morocho, escuchaba su respiración muy cerca, como si le estuviese susurrando sus sueños. Simplemente no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía que iba a pasar, esperaba que una vez despierto Sasuke se fuese y la dejara sola, como una muñeca con la que ya no le apetecía jugar, eso era lo que ella esperaba, pero muy dentro de ella pedía al cielo que eso no ocurriese.  
Se atrevió a abrir los ojos levemente, era un día hermoso, el sol se filtraba por los pliegues de las cortinas, inhaló aire para sus pulmones e intento relajarse. Sucediera lo que sucediera, debía estar preparada, adoptó un aire más decidido, no tenía que temer, ya tenía el mejor recuerdo de su vida ¿No había nada de malo en intentar hacerlo aún mejor, no?  
Fijó sus verdes ojos en el reloj del buró, su mandíbula se desencajó por breves segundos.

"¿Nu-nueve t-treinta?"

Dios, se había quedado dormida, llevaba una hora y media de retraso, no digamos que tenía muchos pacientes a esa horas pero había osado violar una de las enseñanzas más importantes para su maestra, pensándolo bien… por esa enseñanza fue que terminó como estaba ahora.

- Sasuke – Susurró para despertar al pelinegro y así poder zafarse de sus brazos – despierta ¡Sasuke! – Terminó por gritar, pero nada… el pelinegro le estaba tomando el pelo – Vamos Sasuke no es momento para hacerse el gracioso, suéltame - Pero lo único que recibió en respuesta fue el pelinegro ejerciera más fuerza en su agarre – No me hace gracia, tonto… Muy bien Sasuke Uchiha yo también se jugar – dijo tétricamente mientras comenzaba a mover su trasero muy cerca de la virilidad del pelinegro, en un tris las manos del susodicho desaparecieron de la cintura de la pelirrosa, pero solo para sujetar sus caderas, una de las manos continuó bajando y entonces… fue cuando lo sintió.  
La pelirrosa saltó de la cama como si hubiese víboras en ella, fulminó al pelinegro con sus coléricos ojos.

- Tú… ¿cómo te atreves a pellizcar _MI__ trasero? - _ _dijo apuntándole con el dedo – Maldito desvergonzado… -_

Por su parte, el pelinegro, salió de la cama cansinamente, y se posicionó a medio metro de la ojijade.

- Y tú ¿cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto? – le dijo señalando un no muy decorativo chupón en la base del cuello – Y esto – finalizó dándole la espalda a la chica y señalando con el pulgar los rasguños que seguramente ella le había dejado.

- Hehehe… - La pelirrosa rió avergonzada ¿de veras ella le había hecho eso? – L-lo siento -

- Además – continuó el pelinegro – Si aún estás desnuda – Sakura cayó en cuenta de que así era – Significa que aún puedo tocarte… desvergonzadamente…

- ¡Ni si quiera lo pienses Sasuke! – dijo luego de envolverse torpemente con una de las sábanas – Debo ir a trabajar… y-y estoy muy retrasada – dijo a la vez que caminaba para entrar al baño - ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó al pelinegro al sentir uno de sus brazos rodear su cintura y caminar con ella hasta el cuarto de baño.

- Tu solo entra y date un baño -

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo__

Ahora no sabía si agradecer o maldecir al cielo…__

- Mmmh… - Sakura Haruno suspiraba por décima vez esa mañana en su oficina, la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, y cómo no si llevaba cinco días gozando de la mejor compañía que podría haber deseado, el chico de sus sueños la esperaba todas las noches afuera de su habitación, no era tan cálido como aquella noche en la que ella se entregó por primera vez pero aún así no dejaba de "mimarla", después de todo se daba el tiempo de intimidar a todos los fans, que según el Uchiha osaban acosarla, y les quitaba toda clase de mercancía que más tarde él le entregaba como si fueran de su parte acompañado con un enternecedor _hmp_. Sakura siempre lo regañaba por hacer sufrir a los adolecentes, y siempre terminaban besándose sobre la cómoda y gran cama de la pelirrosa. Debía admitirlo muchas veces el carácter del pelinegro la sacaba de quicio, pero eran mayores las veces que la derretía con solo mirarla y era por eso que cada mañana en la que despertaba a su lado y acariciaba su rostro tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no re-confesarle su amor. Se estaba aniquilando con la peor droga que pudo encontrar y lo sabía, esto debía terminar. Faltaba solo un día en el que llegaría su escolta de ANBU's para llevarla de vuelta a Konoha sana y salva, y no podían, no debían enterarse de que estuvo con uno de los mayores traidores de Konoha, podrían apresarlo o matarlo, estaba segura que si enviaban ANBU's de raíz terminaría mal, debía alejarlo para protegerlo y protegerse a ella de ser llevada a prisión por traición y lo que era peor, de caer rendida y sin remedio por el mismo chico que le había roto el corazón a los doce años.

Aún así habían ciertas cosas a su favor, en cinco días había adquirido muchos motivos para hacerse la dolida y/o ofendida con el Uchiha y así mandarlo lejos. Pero siempre primaba el plan A, iba a ser decirle que ya no quería su compañía, después de todo nunca mencionaron un estado de noviazgo, ni si quiera amantes, no eran nada y por eso aún era libre de decirle que ya era suficiente. El plan B era decirle que por culpa de sus celos la gente del hospital la odiaba luego de la escena que protagonizó el pelinegro por encontrar a la pelirrosa hablando alegremente con un anciano postrado en una cama del hospital. Ó para qué mencionar el plan C y sacarle en cara que su trabajo se ha hecho cien veces más difícil e incomodo desde que decidió que él sería quien seleccionaría a los pacientes más aptos para hablar con ella, sin haberle consultado antes por supuesto.

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo

Había dos opciones, meditó el pelinegro, Sakura había sido abducida por los extraterrestres y la que él veía todos los días era un robot ó había tenido un sueño tipo pesadilla de nunca acabar durante cinco días. Esos pensamientos matutinos semiconscientes cobraban sentido si se concentraba en el hecho de que ninguna noche, tarde o mañana en la que él había tenido relaciones con ella, besado, acariciado por el mero deseo de sentir su piel, ella jamás, JAMÁS había dicho lo que él había estado esperando, esperaba que le hubiese dicho que lo amaba a la mañana siguiente después de que él la había hecho suya.  
Pero volviendo a la realidad y dejando de lado sus extravagantes hipótesis estaba completamente seguro que no tardaría en oír esas dos palabras salir de ese par de labios que lo volvían loco. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué iba a hacer cuando la escuchara decir _te amo,_ pero estaba pensando seriamente en no dejarla ir…

El gruñido de su estómago lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, Sakura se había ido y no lo despertó para desayunar juntos como había hecho durante los días anteriores, seguro que había despertado tarde y salió corriendo.

_- Eres tan despistada… Sa ku ra - _ dijo para sí mientras se desperezaba, cubrió desde su cintura hacia abajo con una de las sábanas y se dirigió a la cocina, en el camino vio que en la mesa del comedor había un completo desayuno al estilo Haruno que apenas había sido tocado, lo que confirmaba su teoría de que la despistada pelirrosa había salido atrasada para el trabajo.

_- Hmp… - _   
_  
_ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo

Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo, no se atrevía a comer nada del buffet por las constantes nauseas que la habían hecho correr al baño y desistir del desayuno esa mañana, todo se debía a los malditos nervios que la carcomían por dentro, por su mente habían pasado todas las reacciones que podría tener el pelinegro cuando ella le dijese que ya no quería tenerlo cerca.  
Había muerto, había sido besada, había sido insultada, había sido ignorada y posteriormente acariciada por las fuertes y varoniles manos de…

_"Dios…" _Pensó sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos.__

Debía concentrarse en lo que le iba a decir, no podía flaquear ahora, y también tenía que comer algo antes de morir de inanición.  
Se decidió por una sencilla tarta de fresa, y se sentó para comenzar a comerla. __

- Sakura-san – Le habló una sonriente Tsuki.

_- Hola Tsuki – _Le saludo, para luego poner cara de asco al meter la primera cucharada a su boca.

- _¿Está todo bien Sakura-san? - _

_- Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -_

- Pues, por tu cara, no te vez muy feliz… quizá sea porque cierto guardaespaldas no vino hoy a designar pacientes – La pelirrosa de atragantó con el trozo de tarta.  
_  
- Ya te lo dije – _dijo aclarando su garganta_ – Yo no le pedí que hiciera eso -_

- Lo sé y eso solo lo hace más interesante -

"Conozco esa cara, es igual a la de Ino" pensó para luego suspirar.

_- ¿Qué quieres saber? -_

- ¡Kya! Dime Sakura-san ¿cómo lo conociste? -

- Lo conozco desde que soy pequeña – respondió mecánicamente mientras llevaba otro trozo de tarta a la boca.

_- ¿Cómo besa? -_

- Bien -

- ¿Cómo es en la ca-

- Tsuki… -

- Está bien, está bien – dijo quitándole importancia - _¿Cuándo se casan?_

- Nunca -

- Vamos Sakura-san, no puedes negar que ambos… -

- dije que nunca -

- Esta bien… Entonces, no te importará hablarle de mi, también me gustaría tener una oportunidad con un bombón así – Sakura la fulminó con la mirada, a lo que Tsuki mostró una sonrisa ganadora – _Ya ves, Sakura-san no niegues que tienen una relación… ¿desde cuándo que son novios?-_

- No lo somos -

- ¿¡Qué?! -

- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? – dijo con un tic en la ceja derecha, tapándole la boca con la mano para que callara – _No es necesario que montes un escenita – _murmuró antes de destaparle la boca.__

- ¿¡Cómo es posible que no sean novios!? – Esta vez fue lo que le quedaba de tarta lo que se encargó de hacer callar la Tsuki, mientras los demás comensales del lugar las quedaban mirando como un par de locas.__

- ¡Ya cállate! – le exigió mientras Tsuki hacía todos los esfuerzos por masticar el gran trozo de tarta que se alojaba en su boca, con lágrimas en los ojos – _Escucha, él y yo no somos nada, y no pretendo que lo seamos, en dos días me voy de este lugar – _se detuvo unos segundos y cambió su semblante por uno triste, no le agradaba lo que iba a decir - …_y espero no verlo más – _susurró lo último para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta su consulta, dejando a una ahogada Tsuki con un huésped practicándole la maniobra de Heimlich.  
Sakura cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en su sillón, apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos, un par de lágrimas cayó desde su barbilla, era tan difícil obligarse a dejar al amor de su vida, entendía que debía ser fuerte, que debía alejarse de él, por ella y por él, por no defraudar a su aldea una vez más, por tener los recuerdos que tenía intactos antes de que él los rompiese, sabía que lo haría, siempre lo hacía, al parecer era su trabajo. No podía dejar que la viese así, tenía que convencerlo, verse segura ante la penetrante mirada de Sasuke. Solo en unas cuantas horas, acabaría todo.

_"El dolor disminuirá con el tiempo, pero nunca se irá por completo"_

- Nunca se fue - 

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo

_  
_La ansiedad se había vuelto habitual en su vida, por alguna razón, que verdaderamente sabía cuál era, más nunca admitiría; se estaba aficionando a la sonriente chica que lo abrazaba cada mañana. Por eso siempre inconscientemente encontraba pasatiempos para que la noche llegara pronto.  
Recordaba perfectamente el berrinche que la pelirrosa le armó por darle "un par" de golpes a los enclenques que osaban acercarse a la ojijade, esa era una excelente manera de pasar el rato.

Acababa de ingresar en su habitación, la 201, Suigetsu y Karin habían salido por lo que el gigante de Juugo se encontraba solo, preparando algo de comer para cuando sus compañeros volviesen.

- _Estas babeando el piso Sasuke-_ Escuchó quejarse a Juugo desde la cocina, por lo que caminó hasta allí _- Pensé que ahora vivías con Sakura-san – _Le dijo mal intencionado.__

- Hmp, eso no es de tu incumbencia Juugo -

- No le hables así a tu madre Sasuke-chan – había llegado la hora de molestar a Sasuke.__

- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? -

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó inocentemente.__

- No eres mi madre, idiota -

- ¿a quién le dices idiota? ¡Le diré a tu padre! – Le dijo escandalosamente, haciéndose el ofendido (a). __

- Ya basta – La irritación comenzaba a aflorar en el rostro de Sasuke.__

- ¿Qué dijiste? No te oí Sasuke-chan - preguntó dulcemente como si no hubiese pasado nada.__

- Vete al infierno Juugo – Murmuró entre dientes alejándose de la cocina.__

- ¡No sé cómo llegar a tu casa Sasuke-chan! – Sí, mosquear a Sasuke debería ser un deporte olímpico.__

Estúpido Juugo, definitivamente había pasado mucho tiempo con Suigetsu, al parecer su pasatiempo favorito era encontrar nuevas maneras de echarle a perder el día… pero sabía quién lo arreglaría.

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo

_- ¡No es justo! -_

- Ya te oí Karin -

- Maldito Sasuke, siempre tiene que acaparar todo – dijo mientras tragaba su plato de ramen.__

- Lo sé, yo siempre he dicho que es un maldito pero nadie me escucha – dijo Suigetsu alzando los hombros mientras comía pasivamente_ – Por otro lado… no entiendo para qué quieres pasar tiempo con Sakura-chan si me tienes a mi Zanahoria además estos días Sasuke nos ha dado más dinero que nunca, deberías estar feliz por el… y por nuestro dinero – _dijo mostrando su afilada sonrisa.__

- Oh, por favor… - dijo despeinando sus rojos cabellos con ambas manos – _Tu no entiendes tiburoncín, lo que es pasar el tiempo con hombres, yo también tengo que desahogarme ¿sabes? Hablar cosas de chicas, cosas que tú no entenderías… en verdad siempre me he preguntado si alguna vez has entendido algo de lo que te dicen… …tú al menos tienes a Juugo -_

- Sí, Juugo – le dijo con un semblante cansado – _Ese maldito siempre encuentra la manera de humillarme, además últimamente es como hablar con mamá…-_

- No me importa, Sasuke me robó a mi amiga -

- Sí como sea, deja de comer Karin, no me gustan las mujeres gordas – dijo disolviendo su cabeza justo antes de que el puño de Karin lo golpeara –_ Además de seguro mami nos ha preparado un nutritivo almuerzo – _dijo dejando dinero en el mesón y llevándose a la pelirroja de la mano.__

_- ¡Es que no es justo! – _dijo soltándose de la mano de Suigetsu bruscamente. Cuando este último se volvió para verla la pelirroja estaba plantada en el medio del camino de brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero. El peliceleste dejó salir un suspiro.

_- Vamos Karin, no te pongas así – _trató de tranquilizarla acercándose.__

- hmp -

- No, parece que lo odiaras, hasta hablas como él -

_- ¡No me compares con ese mal nacido! -_

- Hehehe.. está bien Zanahorita – le dijo acercándose a ella atrayéndola por la cintura para abrazarla _– No te enfades conmigo ¿si? – _Karin sonrió para rodear el cuello del peliceleste con sus brazos.

_- Por alguna razón ya no puedo enojarme contigo -_

- Ni yo contigo, novia – Karin carcajeo levemente.

- _Me gustas mucho novio -_

- Tu no me gustas novia Zanahoria, me encantas – Karin se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de Suigetsu, el que le regaló un suave y tierno beso – _Aunque la verdad no sé por qué me atraes tanto, después de todo no tienes ningún sex appeal – _dijo una vez que se separó de la pelirroja, la cual solo suspiró ante semejante caso perdido.__

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que terminar hablando de más? – dijo con voz derrotada, mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al hotel.

_- ¿Hablar de más?.. Las mujeres siempre se quejan de que no soy sincero, y cuando lo soy ¿hablo de más?.. quién las entiende…-_

- Sólo cállate pez -

- Ya, ya… con una condición -

- Si es para que te calles, haré lo que sea -

- Bien – exclamó sonriente el peliceleste –_ déjame llevarte de la mano -  
_

_  
_  
ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo

_- …Y por eso creí que sería buena idea venir a visitarte Sakura-chan -_

¿Cómo era posible que la población adolecente y no tan adolecente se enterara de que justo ese día el bruto y mal humorado Sasuke Uchiha no se encontraba cerca de la enfermería del hotel?

¿Qué tan probable era que la mayoría de los habitantes de sexo masculino de Reisei se pasaran el dato de que hoy no tenía escolta? Quizá Sasuke tenía razón con lo de los acosadores.

-_ Sakura-chan ¿me estás escuchando? -_

- S-sí Genosuke-san, solo me distraje un segundo Hehehe… -

- Oh, Sakura-chan, ¿cómo es posible que me ignores, mientras confieso mis honorables, hermosos y únicos sentimientos hacia ti? Yo el hombre más indicado… -

"Aquí va de nuevo… por favor podría ser más narcisista… de seguro no se dará cuenta si lo ignoro por un par de segundos ¿Que debería sentirme honrada de que un hombre como él se fije en mi?.. Dios… solo tiene diez y siete años… ¿que acaso no se calla nunca?"

- …Y es por eso que decidí que deberías ser mi esposa -  
  
¿Había escuchado bien?

_- ¿Qué? -_

- Eso, cásate conmigo - Sakura suspiró cansada…__

- Genosuke-san, se supone que estoy aquí para curar personas no para entablar charlas de carácter amorosas, no vine Reisei para buscar el amor -

- Y no puedo darme el lujo de pasar el tiempo con niños mientras hay personas que realmente necesitan mi ayuda. No me mal interpretes, no me desagradas, simplemente no eres mi tipo -

- Sakura-chan… sinceramente… hubiese preferido los golpes de Uchiha-sama – dijo para levantarse del asiento en el cual se encontraba sentado, aguantando las lágrimas del orgullo herido, darse la media vuelta y salir por la puerta de la oficina de la pelirrosa.

Sakura suspiró, no era la primera vez que le decían eso aquel día, al parecer sin darse cuenta estaba corta de paciencia en cuanto a adolecentes, había hecho sufrir a más jóvenes que el mismísimo Sasuke, quizá inconscientemente se preparaba para hablar seriamente con él, miró por la ventana de aquel cuarto blanco, el cielo no dejaba ver ninguna estrella, seguro llovería, se hacía de noche, ya casi llegaba la hora en la que se apuñalaría a sí misma por la espalda. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta entreabierta.

_- Tsuki ¿Hay algún otro paciente? -_

- ¿Pacientes reales o idiotas enamorados? - preguntó descaradamente y a viva voz frente al tumulto de jóvenes que acababa de llegar a la sala de espera, los que sufrieron un sonrojamiento colectivo -

- . . . - Se escuchó la palma de la pelirrosa chocar contra su frente.

_- ¡Muy bien galanes Sakura-san no atenderá a más rompecorazones, ya entiéndanlo, está harta de ustedes, y además ¿Ya olvidaron a su protector personal?! -_

- Tsu…ki – Nuevamente la palma chocando con la frente se dejó escuchar en la sala de espera.

En un par de segundos la sala estaba vacía, era indudable que el pelinegro era una buena idea la hora de amedrentar gente.

La joven médico entró nuevamente a su oficina, recogió sus pertenencias, colgó su bata blanca tras la puerta, y se retiró.

Evitaba pensar en lo que iba a decir o lo que iba a pasar, sabía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría, lo dejaría todo al azar.

Subió hasta el último piso donde se encontraba la suite presidencial, una vez que pudo ver el pasillo lo vio, ahí estaba como siempre, cargando su peso en la puerta de entrada y con los ojos cerrados, meditando…

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo

- _Sakura – _le dijo al abrir sus ojos, creyó que sería buena idea cabrearla un poco, le encantaba cuando se enojaba – _Hoy no me despertaste para desayunar – _dijo con una media sonrisa a la vez que buscaba los ojos de la chica, pero lo que vio no le gustó, los ojos de la chica reflejaban frialdad.

_- Estamos a mano Sasuke, hoy no fuiste a espantar acosadores – _Algo andaba mal ¿qué pasó con las sonrisas que siempre le daba después de responder a sus provocaciones? ¿Estaba realmente enojada por eso? Tendría que acabar definitivamente con esos malditos.__

- Bien qué te parece si hacemos las paces - dijo alejándose para abrir la puerta, sin embargo, la mano de la pelirrosa lo detuvo.

-_ Esta noche no – _la chica respiró profundo _– Debo hablar contigo -_

Caray, así que había llegado el momento, Sasuke estaba seguro de que le diría que lo amab-

_- No quiero que vuelvas más Sasuke, no quiero que lo de las noches anteriores se repita, te quiero lejos, jamás vuelvas -_

Su súper desarrollado cerebro no lograba asimilar la información que había recibido de golpe, eso no se asemejaba ni en lo más mínimo a un te amo ¿qué mierda estaba pasando?

_- ¿Qué? – _Apenas moduló atónito.__

- Lo que oíste – habló la pelirrosa sintiendo cómo un alambre de púas rompía su garganta y corazón al hablar - _ Ya me cansé de ti, no te quiero cerca – _Terminó quitándole la llave de la habitación al pelinegro, esa que ella misma le había prestado. Esta vez entraría sola, dejando a un incrédulo y petrificado Sasuke afuera de la puerta. La pelirrosa se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente desde el otro lado esperando que el chico se fuese, luego de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad el chakra de Sasuke Uchiha desapareció por completo. Sólo entonces se dejó caer de rodillas, alzó una mano hacia la puerta como si pudiese alcanzar a Sasuke, su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, comenzó a hipar por los sollozos que comenzaban a agolparse en su traicionera garganta, rompió en llanto al dejar caer su mano, temblaba como si estuviera desnuda en el peor invierno, pero por dentro quemaba, quemaba como si al romperse su corazón hubiese dejado correr el ácido puro carcomiéndola por dentro.  
Era mil veces peor, mil veces más doloroso que cuando él se fue, mil veces más doloroso que la vez en que el intentó matarla, dolía como nunca antes, tanto que se ahogaba con el mismo aire.  
Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, quería correr, correr y alcanzarlo decirle que no era cierto, que lo amaba, pedirle a gritos que le perdonara, quería sentirse segura en sus brazos como había hecho en cinco días, quería vivir sintiendo su piel… pero sabía que no sería así. Había acabado lo que nunca y siempre quiso haber empezado.

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo

Haruno Sakura muchas veces había hecho algo contra sus predicciones, pero esto definitivamente pulverizaba a todas las veces anteriores, escuchó atento lo que la chica había tenido que decir, cada palabra pronunciada sin una pisca de arrepentimiento dibujada en su rostro, ni si quiera una mueca que le dijese que estaba flaqueando, sus palabras eran tan seguras, que más que el significado de estas lo que lo heló fue su comportamiento austero. Sakura no era así, a menos de que estuviese hablando en serio.  
Cómo fue que llegó a ese punto, cómo fue que no se dio cuenta, cómo pudo no ver eso venir. La pelirrosa había roto su orgullo y algo más, no sabía describirlo bien pero lo hacía sentirse vacío.  
Sakura había estado jugando con él durante todo el tiempo ¿no se suponía que era el malo de la historia, el que siempre maltrataba a las demás personas? Eso lo sacaba de quicio, normalmente lo que haría como buen luchador sería ira las cercanías de la aldea a luchar con bandidos y asesinarlos, ó en el caso más iracundo asesinarla a ella, pero no lo hizo, se alejó de toda presencia, se quedó quieto bajo la lluvia, con los puños cerrado a más no poder. Lo habían hecho caer en su propio juego, con la diferencia de que esta vez el no había pretendido que fuese solo un juego.

Caminó lentamente hacia la aldea nuevamente llevaba horas bajo la lluvia, el cielo se había vuelto completamente negro y no dejaba de llover. Llegó al hotel y volvió a la habitación 201, donde fue recibido por juugo, quien bromeó con algo que ni siquiera se animó a escuchar, el gigante cambió su semblante burlón por uno de preocupación al verlo empapado y fue por unas mantas, el pelinegro se encaminó hasta una de las gavetas donde sabía encontraría sake, se disponía a beberlo directamente de la botella cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba con un chillido.

_- ¡Sasuke! –_ La voz de Karin casi le rompe los tímpanos, se volvió para ver lo que quería. La pelirroja se dirigía hacia él hecha una fiera, Suigetsu intentó detenerla pero esta simplemente lo atravesó luego de que el peliceleste se disolviera al evitar una patadota en sus partes sensibles.  
Lo siguiente que sintió el pelinegro fue que su mejilla ardía y luego el golpe de haber caído sentado en el suelo. La pelirroja lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta para darle otro golpe, el pelinegro no reaccionaba, por lo que Suigetsu se las regló para detener a Karin una vez que Juugo estuvo a su lado.

_- ¡Sasuke! – _gritó por segunda vez la encolerizada Karin_ – ¡Eres un maldito egoísta a provechado! – _Exclamaba desenfrenadamente intentando soltarse del agarre de sus compañeros _– Primero me quitas la compañía de la única amiga que tengo en esta aldea de mierda, y ahora que ella se va de la aldea te acuerdas que tu equipo existe ¿no es así? -_

- ¿Irse? – Susurró el pelinegro, al reaccionar y frotar su mejilla golpeada.

_- ¡No te hagas el desentendido Sasuke! - _

_- Karin ya basta – _dijo Juugo aplacando un poco la ira de la chica.

_- ¿No sabías que Sakura-chan se va en dos días? – _preguntó Suigetsu.__

- ¿Qu- qué no te lo dijo? – inquirió sorprendida Karin igual que su novio.

Sasuke meditó por unos segundos, frunció el ceño, se levantó del suelo y emprendió camino hasta su habitación, siendo seguido con la mirada por los tres integrantes restantes de su equipo y cerrar de un portazo la puerta tras de sí.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

_- Tengo un pésimo presentimiento – _habló luego de un momento el peliceleste.

_- No me digas tonto – _dijo la pelirroja rodando los ojos mientras caminaba a su habitación y descolgaba el teléfono.

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo

Había sido simplemente más imbécil de lo que creía, la chica no solo lo había utilizado sin darse cuenta sino que había obviado lo obvio, ella volvería a Konoha.

Se levantó de la cama en que segundos antes había estado literalmente tirado, había olvidado el sake, caminó hasta la puerta, y recorrió el pequeño pasillo de habitaciones, Karin hablaba con alguien en su habitación, Suigetsu y Juugo hablaban en la sala de estar. Tomó la botella de sake y volvió por el pasillo pero esta vez escuchó algo que lo dejo absorto.

_- Sakura, te oyes mal ¿no quieres que vaya para allá?.. …Está bien desahógate… ¿por qué lo hiciste?.. Entiendo… …podrían encerrarte… …Al parecer te duele más a ti que a él… Lo siento… no quise decir eso… Hehehe… de veras lo quieres pelo de chicle… …ahí estaré… …¿Para qué estamos las amigas? Quédate tranquila nos vemos mañana… adiós… -_

Apretó con fuerza la botella de sake que tenía en su mano hasta que la escuchó crujir levemente, recordó lo que podría pasar si no controlaba su fuerza, como la primera vez que la vio…  
No podía dejarla ir…

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo_  
_

_ - Di-diga - _ aún le costaba trabajo controlar los sollozos _- ¿Karin e-eres tú? – _la voz desgastada por el llanto la dejaba en evidencia –_ No, porfavor, no quiero que me veas en este estado - _ dijo no pudiendo contener el llanto _– Perdóname por no poder hablarte claramente, es muy difícil… … Gracias Karin… Yo… yo le pedí a Sasuke que se alejara… …Tu sabes que me debo ir de aquí en dos días, y bien vienen AMBU's para escoltarme hasta Konoha, si esos AMBU's resultan ser de raíz y descubren que Sasuke está aquí y estuve con él yo – _la pelirrosa rompió en llanto nuevamente – _Si, a mi podrían apresarme… pero a él podrían matarlo, no puedo dejar que eso suceda… … Duele mucho Karin, demasiado… pero no puedo dejar que le hagan daño… … Es el amor de mi vida Zanahoria… mañana me harán una despedida por la mañana en el hospital ¿irás?.. …Gracias Karin… …sí, cierto… nos vemos mañana._

Agradecía enormemente que Karin le hubiese llamado sino hubiese sido capaz de cometer una locura. Cómo extrañaba a Ino y Hinata, sus máximas confidentes siempre. Había sido muy ingrata con Karin, hace días que no hablaba con ella y sin embargo ahí estaba ella.  
Lo mejor sería aferrarse al pensamiento de que nada había ocurrido, y así poder conciliar el sueño. Dormiría mirando la pared y dándole la espalda al resto de la amplia cama, quizá así no recodaría que alguna vez ese lugar no estuvo vacío._  
_

ooo______________________________________________________________________ooo

_Queridísimas lectoras, aquí estoy nuevamente finalizando un capítulo. Es bastante corto pero la verdad no quería ahondar en lo triste. Debo decirles que este fic. Está llegando a su fin, pretendo que sean 10 capítulos. No más.  
Perdonen mi irresponsable tardanza, las quiero mucho!  
Cómo siempre me gusta mucho saber su opinión, si desean que yo me entere por supuesto :)_

Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos hacia mi país y mi pueblo. Más de una vez me han hecho sonreír. Repito las quiero mucho, las adoro :D

IioB.


	9. Sin Vuelta Atrás

|La serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo creador (M. Kishimoto)|

|Para entender mejor: |

…Narración…  
-_conversación-  
"Pensamientos"_

ooo_ooo

Ya no había escapatoria, se encontraba acorralada. Dejó caer el kunai que sostenía en su mano, sin embargo el arma no hizo ningún sonido al hacer contacto con el suelo, podía ver las ramas y hojas de los árboles que le rodeaban moverse a causa de las ráfagas de viento que les, y le, azotaban mudos, ninguna clase de ruido inundaba la nítida imagen que estaba viviendo, era presa del miedo y el dolor. Dio un par de pasos más atrás cuando sintió como su espalda chocaba contra uno de los árboles de aquel bosque, ya no había salida, había terminado todo y de la peor manera posible. No había sido la idea, maldijo un par de veces el nombre del hombre por el cual estaba en aquella horrible situación, aquel que la abandonó en cuanto pudo, dejándola sola para enfrentarse a él.

_"Esto no puede ser peor, no puede..."_

- _Sasuke… - _Susurró viendo como su peor pesadilla se materializaba frente a sus ojos, el hombre que le había estado persiguiendo alzó su espada para dar la última estocada. Quería a Sasuke para protegerla, lo quería junto a ella para que la sacase de allí, después de todo ya no tenía a nadie.

_- Él no vendrá – _Por primera vez escuchaba algo que no era su propia voz, aumentando su terror, esa voz solo confirmaba lo horrible que podía ser la realidad lo dolorosa y agonizante que podía ser. Sakura levantó la vista para ver por última vez los cristalinos ojos azules anegados en lágrimas de su mejor amigo –_ Me fallaste Sakura-chan… - _El hombre cambió su semblante a uno completamente serio, ni un atisbo de llanto se registraba en su rostro, era otro -_ Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo… -_

- No… - Dijo sintiendo como su cara comenzaba a humedecerse, de pronto todo sonido que le rodeaba volvió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar el filo de la katana cortar el aire -_ Naruto… -_

Llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, podría haber jurado que aquella katana había cortado su cuello, había sentido la presión claramente; la angustia oprimía su pecho, necesitaba alivio, alguien que le garantizara seguridad, debía huir de aquel sueño. Y Sasuke era la respuesta.

Inconscientemente acarició las frías sábanas a lo largo de la cama esperando que el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke abrazara la punta de sus dedos al hacer contacto y así poder encontrar consuelo junto a él, exploró semiconsciente e insistentemente pero no encontró nada, solo más frió, abrió los ojos arrugando la nariz, el molesto brillo de un día gris se colaba por la ventana, había olvidado cerrar la cortinas, así como por un momento había olvidado que él ya no estaba ahí, y que no volvería.  
Cubrió su rostro con las frazadas y colchas, y se hizo un ovillo en busca de calor, abrazó sus rodillas y cerró los ojos nuevamente con fuerza, intentando escapar de las fuertes ganas de llorar que le agolpaban el pecho, tratando de disolver las imágenes que revivía su memoria una y otra vez, pero aquella pesadilla no ayudaba en nada.  
Se había dicho a si misma que los objetivos de alejar a Sasuke eran evitar la prisión para ambos y evitar enamorarse otra vez, pero no cabía duda, había fallado con creces el segundo objetivo.  
Tibias cosquillas bajaron por sus mejillas tornándose condenadamente frías al llegar a su barbilla, llevó una mano a su rostro, estaba llorando otra vez, y lo peor era que no tenía fuerzas para detenerlo, ya no tenía un motivo para dar vuelta la situación y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. No se atrevía a salir de la cama, no podía darle la cara a una habitación en la que fue tan feliz, temía moverse de allí, de la cálida seguridad que le brindaba su escondite.

Su corazón dio un salto al escuchar la alarma del reloj despertador de su buró, eran las 9:30am, en una hora y treinta minutos debería dar un discurso, el cual nunca pensó, memorizó o tuvo alguna idea de qué decir, tendría que despedirse de las que habían sido sus alumnas, sus pacientes, sus pretendientes adolecentes, las chicas que eran sus fans y que habían cambiado su nombre para tener algo en común con ella, los ancianos que le ofrecían dinero para sus gastos personales y para agradecerle, esos que no aceptaban un no como respuesta, los niños que le habían hecho regalos creados por ellos mismos, se despediría de Tsuki, Yume, el gerente del Hotel, tendría que decir adiós a Reisei la aldea que nunca dejó de mostrarle su agradecimiento.  
No podía aparecerse en medio de su propia despedida con una cara de los mil demonios zombies, gracias a Kami tenía la elocuencia para improvisar un buen discurso, simplemente tendría que decir lo que sentía con respecto a Reisei, aunque eso se resumía en una sola palabra: "Sasuke".  
Respiró profundo, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados borrando aquel pensamiento, se quitó las mantas de encima y se sentó en la cama contó mentalmente hasta tres y abrió los ojos, fríos, serios, ni un sentimiento se podía ver reflejado en ellos, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño. Quizá un buen baño deshincharía sus ojos, lo único que delataba a su corazón roto. Y si eso no funcionaba pondría en práctica la técnica de Tsunade, esa que inventó para cuando tenía que ir a importantes reuniones después de una resaca.

ooo_ooo_  
_

Había pasado gran parte de la noche, por no decir toda la noche, ideando un plan aprueba de Sakuras, ella no podría evitarlo, su personalidad y su consciencia no la dejarían, aprueba de errores.  
No sabía qué era lo que sentía, qué era lo que lo hacía hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, además de considerarse demente, era que no la dejaría ir.

Sasuke se encontraba desayunando como si nada en la mesa, con su equipo. De vez en cuando Karin soltaba un "maldito" o un "desgraciado" que, como había planeado, asumía que al no mostrarse afectado en lo más mínimo por lo que aconteció la noche anterior sacaba de quicio a la pelirroja, y solo lo hacía estar más seguro de que cuando Karin habló con Sakura ella estaba muy mal al respecto, era la única lógica que tendría Karin para esperar una triste reacción por parte de él. Apretó levemente los puños, solo con imaginar a la pelirrosa llorando le daban ganas de partirle la cara al culpable, aunque fuese el mismo.

_"De veras lo quieres pelo de chicle" _recordó lo que Karin le había dicho a la pelirrosa. Esa frase y un _"Podrían encerrarte" _le causaban sentimientos contrarios. La primera solo le decía que Sakura había mentido y eso lo complacía, podía recuperarla; y la segunda aunque le costara admitirlo le producía miedo ¿Quién era aquel que quería encerrarla?¿Qué había hecho ella?¿Era su culpa? El temor a que Sakura fuese encerrada por él solo le llamaba a una cosa.

Él **debía** protegerla.__

Y no dudaría en ir hasta ella para hacerlo, Sakura estaba muy equivocada si alguna vez pensó que se conformaría con sus palabras. El pelinegro sonrió algo tétrico, lo que al parecer, había terminado de enfurecer a Karin, que se levantó en un segundo para apuntarle con el dedo y una vena palpitante en su frente.

_"Comienza el plan"_

- _Eres un.. un.. ¡aaah! ¡Me largo! – _dijo caminando hacia la puerta y cerrándola con toda la violencia reprimida que tenía. Pasaron un par de segundos cuando un claramente audible "Hijo de la gran puta" se escucho por todo el piso, si es que no en todo el hotel.

Bien, Sasuke contaba con poco tiempo, había escuchado que Karin se encontraría con Sakura, simplemente debía seguirla para dar con ella.

Paso uno.

Suigetsu y Juugo estaban comiendo rumiantemente hasta que escucharon como algo se quebraba, se voltearon a ver a Sasuke, el que ya se encontraba de pie sacudiendo su mano, dejando caer trozos ensangrentados de la taza en la que había estado bebiendo té, hizo a un lado la silla que se interponía entre él y Suigetsu , y se le quedó mirando con el seño fruncido.

- _Yo no fui, lo juro – _dijo Suigetsu alzando sus manos en signo de inocencia.

_- Suigetsu – _dijo entrecerrando los ojos sombríamente Sasuke

-_ ¿Q..qué? -_

- Golpéame- Suigetsu lo miró con un gesto exagerado de incredulidady estalló en risa en cuestión de segundos _- es una orden – _habló Sasuke para que su subordinado se diese cuenta que hablaba en serio.__

- ¡¿Qué? Sasuke ¿qué te pasa? ¿Se te aflojó un tornillo? – 

_- Por el contrario – habló Juugo – por fin está razonando –_ acabó ganándose una mirada cansada del pelinegro.__

- Recuerdas todas las veces que te he golpeado sin compasión, es tu oportunidad de vengarte -

- No todos tienen la palabra venganza tatuada en la frente, Sasuke – dijo Juugo.__

- Hehehe.. Vamos Sasuke de qué hablas, nunca me hiciste daño soy de agua ¿recuerdas? – Le dijo mostrando su afilada sonrisa y quitándole importancia al asunto.__

- No me obligues a dar un golpe bajo Suigetsu…- Amenazó _- golpéame -_

- Acaba con su pobre existencia – Animó al peliceleste tranquilamente Juugo, nuevamente.

-_ ¿Pe-pero qué dicen? – _dijo Suigetsu con, ahora, una sonrisa nerviosa plasmada en el rostro.__

- Tu lo pediste Suigetsu – Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de empezar – _La última vez que me acosté con Karin… - _El tema que más odiaba suigetsu – _Ya estaba al tanto de tu atracción por ella _– la sonrisa de Suigetsu se esfumó, pero no fue suficiente – _No sería nada difícil hacer que caiga a mis pies nuevamente, después de todo sé que no se abre contigo como lo hacía conmigo, si entiendes lo que digo – _los puños del peliceleste se cerraron con fuerza – _Aunque ahora se esté haciendo la difícil y gaste su tiempo en ti, Karin es un libro abierto puesto a mi disposición y… – _dijo con autosuficiencia.

_- Basta Sasuke – _habló en un susurro Suigetsu.

- _¿Quieres golpearme ahora? Házlo -_

- No lo haré – los puños de Suigetsu se movían involuntariamente por la presión que ejercía en ellos y por la ira que estaba creciendo cada vez más.__

- Pues bien, como decía no sería nada difícil hacerla caer a mis pies otra vez, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Karin podría volver a ser MI… juguete - 

En dos segundos el brazo derecho del peliceleste se hinchó y fue a dar directo a plena cara de Sasuke que cayó sentado un metro más lejos de donde había estado, Suigetsu caminó hasta el levantándolo por el cuello.

_- No te acerques a ella -_

- No pretendo hacerlo – dijo Sasuke soltándose del agarre de Suigetsu sin mucho esfuerzo, el peliceleste cayó en cuenta que el Uchiha había logrado hacer que lo golpeara.

_- hn, más te vale Sasuke –_ Suigetsu observó a Sasuke, tenía el labio inferior roto, la barbilla comenzaba a hincharse, su mano derecha sangraba - _¿Qué planeas Sasuke? –_

_- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – _le dijo el pelinegro. Le había tomado un poco de tiempo cabrear lo suficiente a Suigetsu y debía alcanzar a Karin, por ende las escaleras estaban descartadas. Caminó hasta la ventana que Juugo había abierto hace segundos como si le hubiese leído la mente.

Una vez fuera del hotel, utilizó su chakra para ponerse de pie sobre la pared y corrió a la azotea, buscó con ayuda del sharingan la cabellera de Karin mientras revisaba su bolsillo izquierdo.

"_Plan B asegurado"_

Una vez que dio con Karin se apresuró a bajar y a esconder su chakra, pensó que la pelirroja se encontraría con Sakura en algún café o salón de té, pero muy por el contrario Karin se dirigía directo

"_¿Al hospital?"_

ooo_ooo_  
_

-_ …queridos habitantes de Reisei que me apena mucho decirle adiós a nuestra querida médico, la mujer que nos devolvió la sonrisa a muchos luego de un largo periodo de penuria, la mujer que nos devolvió la fuerza y nos aconsejó para poder seguir con nuestro trabajo de una manera más saludable y rentable, y que por último, pero no menos importante, nos enseñó que no importa cuánta riqueza tengamos mientras estemos unidos y seamos una gran familia. Por eso, ¡gracias Sakura Haruno! - _ El alcalde de la aldea había terminado su discurso de agradecimiento seguido por una ovación masiva.  
Sakura creyó que sería una despedida más bien entre el personal, no esperaba a medio pueblo apretado como sardinas enlatadas en la sala (salita) de conferencias. Había escuchado un discurso de agradecimiento de parte del director del hospital, del gerente del hotel, y ahora el del alcalde, al cual según ella había visto no más de dos veces en toda su estadía. Suspiró por lo bajo mientras le daba una apretón de manos al alcalde y haciendo una leve reverencia en agradecimiento por sus palabras. Luego escuchó al mismo hablar de nuevo por el micrófono anunciando que era el turno de la pelirrosa para hablar. Haruno se irguió para caminar hasta el podio, desde donde pudo ver la incomparable cabellera roja de Karin, le saludo con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a hablar.

ooo_ooo_  
_

¿A caso el mundo se ponía de acuerdo para arruinarle los planes?

Karin y Sakura no podían elegir un peor lugar para encontrarse, ir a un hospital con el labio, otras partes de su rostro notablemente magulladas y una mano casi al rojo vivo era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Una vez adentro vio pancartas pegadas en ventanas y paredes que decían "te extrañaremos sakura-sama" o "Gracias por tu ayuda Sakura-san". El lugar se estaba transformando en una cámara de tortura y para colmo comenzaban a acercarse enfermeras para ayudarle repitiendo una y otra vez _"¿Se siente bien señor?" "Déjenos ayudarlo"_, para cualquiera sería una escena bastante tétrica, una anciana enfermera se atrevió a tomarle la mano para ver la herida pero este la aparto al instante.

_- Quiero ver a Sakura Haruno -_

- Imposible señor, la señorita Haruno está en medio de su despedida, ahora venga aquí y déjeme curar su herida-

Sasuke volvió a apartar a la anciana enfermera mientras ponía atención, podía escuchar la voz amplificada se Sakura…

ooo_ooo

El viento caliente rozaba contra sus brazos descubiertos, hacía presión en sus ojos, sus pulmones se llenaban de aire cada cierto tiempo, agitadamente. Aquel día era especial por más de un motivo, el día de mañana lo sería también, y el resto de su vida si tenía suerte, sería irremediablemente feliz.  
Lanzó una risa juguetona al aire, lo cual contradecía totalmente a su uniforme y los modales "profesionales" de los efectivos AMBU's, la carcajada no se conectaba con su inexpresiva máscara.

_- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto? – _preguntó uno de los AMBU's que le acompañaban, alcanzándolo mientras continuaban saltando de árbol en árbol.

_- Nada Kakashi-sensei, es solo que muero por ver la cara de Sakura-chan cuando le dé la noticia -_

- Dejamos la aldea hace menos de media hora, Idiota – dijo el tercer AMBU que conformaba el equipo, dándoles alcance a los otros dos.

_- Lo sé Sai "guión" estúpido "guión" imbécil… - _dijo entrecerrando los ojos. En ocasiones Sai podía aplastar su paciencia con solo una palabra – _Además, solo digo que ansío ver a Sakura-chan -_

- Pues no te emociones mucho Naruto, sabes que aún queda camino por recorrer, mantente atento -

- Sí Kakashi-sensei -

_  
_

ooo_ooo_  
_

- _…muchas gracias Reisei – _Terminó con voz entrecortada su discurso la pelirrosa, limpió un par de lágrimas escapistas de sus ojos mientras el público enardecido le hacía porras. Comenzó a saludar a la masa de gente desde el podio haciendo el gesto con la mano, hasta que de pronto apareció Tsuki, se le acercó y le susurró al oído. El mundo comenzó a reproducirse en cámara lenta cuando escuchó.

- _Sasuke está aquí y está herido - _ Susurró Tsuki.

"_Sasuke… herido" _ su corazón se estrujó, esas palabras tenían demasiada importancia, mucho más de lo que parecía.__

- _¿Dónde?_ – Cuestionó al instante. El mundo comenzó a reproducirse normalmente otra vez y la adrenalina comenzó a correr eufórica por sus venas, tenía miedo de que lo le hubiese ocurrido, quizá los habían descubierto, quizá había sido demasiado tarde, debía verlo, salvarlo aunque significase morir. Su corazón bombeaba lo más rápido que podía al tiempo que seguía a Tsuki al salir por la puerta trasera discretamente, mientras que el alcalde se apoderaba del micrófono nuevamente. Tsuki caminó en silencio delante de ella, y el pasillo por el cual caminaban parecía no terminar, eso solo la atormentaba más. Estaba por comenzar a correr cuando dieron vuelta a una esquina encontrándose de lleno con la imagen de la anciana enfermera intentando atrapar la mano ensangrentada de Sasuke con movimientos casi felinos, él solo quitaba su mano del camino en el momento preciso una y otra vez con el semblante más aburrido que podría habérsele visto jamás. Sakura frunció en seño, debía ser una broma.

_- Eso podría cúralo cualquiera – _le habló por lo bajo a Tsuki

_- El caso es que él no desea que lo cure cualquiera -_

- Sakura… – dijo Sasuke, acercándose a Sakura muy tranquilamente, dejándole ver su labio roto y su hinchada quijada, Sakura hizo una mueca de enfado.

_"¿Es que acaso no puede dejar de andar de peleonero por la vida?_"

_- ¿Qué te ocurrió Sasuke? -_

- Nada – Sakura entrecerró los ojos, cómo era posible que fuese tan terco…

_- Pues entonces puedes irte – _concluyó la pelirrosa fríamente y algo molesta.

A quién engañaba. Se llevó una mano a la frente, inhalando aire para calmarse. No podría negarse, era su deber y aún más tratándose del pelinegro, le hizo un gesto a Sasuke para que le siguiera, el cual obedeció sin ningún reproche hasta una de las enfermerías de primeros auxilios. Tsuki y las demás enfermeras se quedaron mirando el camino que seguían el pelinegro y la pelirrosa, la tención era tan palpable que pudieron sentir que les oprimía el pecho, eso no terminaría bien.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras que Sakura sacaba utensilios de un dispensario, el lugar no era muy diferente de la enfermería del hotel, de hecho la única diferencia con la "Oficina" de Sakura era que allí no había un sillón enorme terrible y casi inhumanamente cómodo.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente cuál era su lugar, se sentó de inmediato frente a una pequeña mesa blanca a esperar a la Kunoichi, las cual en un par de minutos dejaba los utensilios ordenadamente en la mesa y tomaba asiento frente al pelinegro.

Ella actuaba en el más imperturbable silencio, sacando de quicio a Sasuke, ni una palabra rozó sus rosas labios tampoco pudo notar algún gesto cruzar por su rostro, su actitud lo hacía recordar el momento en que le dijo que no quería verlo más, tan fría, austera. Parecía que al haber cruzado el umbral de la enfermería se hubiese puesto una máscara, preparada para tratarlo como un perfecto extraño.  
Antes de verla aquel día el habría podido jurar que le había mentido la noche anterior, pero la inexpresividad que irradiaba ahora, lo confundía y lo hacía hundirse en la inseguridad, lo cual era solo una molesta y débil sensación para él. Estaba enfadado consigo y con ella ¿cómo era posible que alguien en esta tierra le hiciese dudar de sus propios inteligentísimos pensamientos?

Por su parte Sakura luchaba por mantener su cara imperturbable, no debía demostrar ningún sentimiento, no podía dejar que Sasuke notara que por dentro estaba destrozada. No entendía como podía aparecerse frente a ella, por qué había venido hasta ella después de lo que le había dicho, le pedía al cielo que él no hablara que luego de curarlo se marchara como si nada, para nunca más verlo. El cielo no estuvo a su favor y no lo estaría ahora.

Haruno comenzó a retirar pequeños trozos de porcelana de la herida de Sasuke, el ardor trajo de vuelta a Sasuke al mundo real, justo como la primera vez.

- _¿No dirás nada? – _Le preguntó algo molesto Sasuke, estaba harto de ser ignorado.

_- ¿Qué pretendes que diga Sasuke? -_

- Lo de siempre, regañarme, gritarme, insultarme -

- Pues… Eres muy torpe – dijo en un tono monótono casi robótico. El silencio se apoderó del lugar por unos minutos mientras Sakura terminaba de quitar las astillas de porcelana. Sasuke estaba indignado, la única razón por la cual se quedó en silencio era para no comenzar a gritar como un desquiciado.__

- Eres una tonta Sakura –

- ¿Disculpa? - Preguntó dejando la herida de Sasuke para encararlo, viendo su seño fruncido, en ese momento hubiese deseado no preguntar, no haber levantado la vista, sintió como si una roca la hubiese dejado sin aire, apretando su pecho. El hecho es que no había ninguna roca sobre la pelirrosa, solo ella y Sasuke; Y ella debía mantener su careta de indiferencia, debía mantener la mirada enfrente aunque eso le dejara sin aire.

_- Eres una tonta si creíste que me quedaría con tus palabras – _Una descarga eléctrica bajó por su espina, gracias a dios él no podía notar eso, no podía sentir lo que ella en esos momentos.__

- Fui lo bastante clara cuando dij-

- No te creo – La cortó, fue entonces cuando Sakura perdió en la lucha por mantener la mirada, volvió a mirar la herida de Sasuke.__

- No tienes nada que creer, tan solo aléjate – dijo luego de unos segundo de silencio terminando de limpiar la herida de Sasuke mientras sentía que su mirada la atravesaría. Debía ser más ácida en sus palabras si quería alejarlo.

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que regresarías a Konoha? -_

- Porque era obvio ¿no? ¿De veras creíste que ahora vivía en esta aldea? ¿Acaso el tiempo sin ningún objetivo terminó por destruir tu inteligencia? ¿Qué no eras un genio? – Ese hubiese sido un audaz comentario digno de una Sakura enfadada si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que no se atrevía a alzar la vista nuevamente y concentraba su atención en la mano derecha del Uchiha.  
Había sido un penoso intento de fortaleza inquietando aún más al pelinegro.

_- ¿Qué es lo que ocultas Haruno? – _Le dijo al tiempo que ella cerraba con su chakra el corte de la mano de Sasuke -

_- Nada que te incumba Uchiha – _Le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a un lado de Sasuke y sujetaba su cara para limpiar la sangre seca que había estado saliendo de la comisura de su labio.  
Era imposible que el pelinegro no notara como Sakura evadía su mirada de vez en cuando al tenerlo tan cerca, era el segundo signo de debilidad que había notado en ella en todo ese tiempo. El Uchiha sintió un suave cosquilleo en el rostro cuando Sakura curó la herida y las magulladuras de su quijada con su chakra, ella lo observó un momento en busca de más lesiones, al no encontrar nada se dispuso a alejarse, pero fue detenida, Sasuke se aferraba de su antebrazo para que no se alejara, ella solo lo contempló inexpresiva, el chico se puso de pie haciendo un lado la silla, atrajo a la pelirrosa por la cintura aprisionándola con su brazo y luego sujetó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

_- ¿Qué es lo que no es de mi incumbencia? -_

- Suéltame Sasuke – dijo intentando deshacerse de la mano que aprisionaba su barbilla, no podía verlo a los ojos, cuando lo hacía sus defensas se hacían añicos, y su brazo rodeándola no ayudaba en nada, sentirlo así de nuevo era algo enfermizo.

_- Dime por qué inexplicablemente de un segundo a otro decidiste alejarte -_

- ¡Ya te lo dije! –dijo alzando la voz y mirando hacia otro lado intermitentemente su fuerza caía rápidamente– _Me cansaste, ya no -_

- ya te dije que no te creo. ¡Soy cualquier cosa menos un imbécil! - dijo apretando más el agarre de la cintura, debía hacerla flaquear –_ explícame por qué lógica razón querrías tu propia infelicidad -_

"_¡Maldición se fuerte!" _ Sus ojos estaban comenzando a arder, creía que la voz no saldría de su garganta. Odiaba que él fuera perfecto, odiaba que se diese cuenta de todo, odiaba que le hubiese hecho recordar aquellos días, cuando estuvo en sus brazos simplemente para buscar calor.

_"Es mentira" _Pensó en su estrategia más desesperada y recordó lo malo de haberlo conocido después de todo el también podía ser perfecto en convencer a la gente, y ella terminaría por confesarle todo su amor nuevamente, luego él se iría, pisotearía cada uno de los latidos de su corazón, aniquilaría cada ápice de esperanza, la dejaría luego de usarla como su muñeca, y ella tendría que enfrentarse a Naruto, tendría que darle la cara a Tsunade y soportar la condena del concejo y la pesadilla se volvería realidad, todo por él, por su culpa, siempre le hizo daño, ¿por qué iba a ser distinto ahora? no debía creerle.__

- ¿Quién te dijo que era feliz? -

- No intentes negarlo -

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Yo no siento nada por ti y estoy segura que tú tampoco – El agarre de Sasuke se aflojó levemente – _Vine aquí en una misión, eso es todo. Ahora que la misión acabó simplemente vuelvo donde pertenezco, no hay motivo para retrasar la llegada a mi hogar -_

- No creo en ni una sola de tus palabras – volvió a redirigir firmemente la mirada jade a sus propios ojos con ayuda de su mano, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Sakura –_ Repite que no sientes nada por mi, repite que no tienes motivo – _Jamás creyó tener que llegar a decir esas palabras para hacer caer a la pelirrosa, pero había funcionado, pudo percibir un leve temblor del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, ya no importaba cuantas veces lo negara. Volvía a estar completamente seguro, ella mentía.__

- Basta Sasuke - Pidió con un tono débil, la cercanía de Sasuke rompía todo esquema de valor que pudo haber tenido, sentir su aliento chocar con sus labios solo le hacía recordar lo mucho que lo había necesitado aquella mañana, su brazos rodeándola, su cuerpo junto al de ella transmitiéndole su calor justo como ahora, justo como ella deseaba con toda su alma.

_– Yo no sient- _Los labios del pelinegro se encargaron de callarla, no quería oír más, realmente podía ser muy obstinada, lo molestaba de sobremanera que intentase convencerlo aunque fuese evidente que mentía. Por su parte Sakura no lograba reaccionar a lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba segura que eso no debía estar pasando no debía besarlo pero al parecer su corazón había decidido tomar el control de su cuerpo, poco a poco había comenzado a responder a los impetuosos labios de Sasuke, sintió como la presión desapareció de su barbilla y surgió nuevamente en su nuca, percibió la electricidad correr inquieta como nunca a lo largo de su espalda al sentir la lengua de Sasuke, entregándole placenteras descargas a medida que luchaba con la tímida lengua de la pelirrosa. Se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien…

_(Flashback:)_

Aquel día debía dejar todo atrás, le diría a Sasuke que se alejara. Volvió a observarlo dormido a su lado, no podía negar el hecho que había disfrutado el tiempo junto a Sasuke, y su recompensa estaba cada mañana junto ella durmiendo, descansando realmente. Estaba segura que era una de las pocas personas que había visto a Sasuke dormir tan plácidamente, que lo había visto gruñir entre sueños y en una ocasión babear. Sabía que era su culpa el no haber terminado el juego en seguida, había errado en continuar aceptando sus brazos y caricias. Pero él no se había quejado nunca de estar a su lado y ella gozaba de cada dibujo invisible que alguna vez Sasuke dibujó en su piel con la punta de sus dedos.  
Pareciera que podía estar horas observándolo, su presencia le hacía feliz. Acarició su mejilla suavemente, el no despertó seguía en uno de sus profundos sueños.

- Te amo Sasuke-kun – susurró lo más despacio que su voz fue capaz, no quería que él la oyera, pero quería sentirse fuerte por haberlo dicho.

"No puedo dejar que te hagan daño"

(FinFlashback:/)

Ese recuerdo cruzó fugaz por su mente, dejando en evidencia lo que estaba haciendo había tomado una decisión sin pie atrás no podía caer ahora. Empujó con una pequeña cantidad se chakra al moreno, lo suficiente para alejarlo sin hacerle daño. Desvió su mirada al instante, debía prepararse mentalmente nuevamente para enfrentarlo, caminó hasta la puerta de la enfermería con paso firme, muy segura mientras le daba la espalda al pelinegro, seguido abrió la puerta y con voz seria le dijo.

-_ Tus heridas ya fueron tratadas, ahora vete -_

Cuando la pelirrosa se volteó para darle la cara a Sasuke, la palabra enfadado era poco. Su seño fruncido, sus puños apretados y pudo haber jurado que por un segundo el sharingan asomó por sus ojos. El Uchiha no comprendía por qué esa chica se afanaba en llevarle la contraria cuando la falsedad y los sentimientos eran evidentes. Era demasiado simple le estaba exigiendo quedarse ¿Era tan difícil comprender?, sabía que ella también lo deseaba.

-_ No me iré Sakura – _dijo introduciendo su mano a su bolsillo izquierdo – _Y tu tampoco – _ Cuando quitó la mano del bolsillo aprisionaba entre su pulgar y su dedo índice una minúscula píldora, la observó a contra luz pensando en lo que diría –_ ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que tenías el veneno de Sasori?_ – Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par, no podía ser cierto – _Pues no eres la única -  
_Hizo ademán de meterse la píldora a la boca más se detuvo justo cuando los músculos de la pelirrosa se tensaron para correr hacia él, la chica se detuvo antes de despegar pie del suelo para dar el primer paso ¿No lo haría verdad? _– Dime Sakura, tu eres médico ¿no? – _La susodicha solo tragó con fuerza concentrada en los actos del Uchiha - _¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en deshacerse la capa que recubre el veneno? – _sin siquiera meditarlo Sasuke se llevó a la boca la píldora. Justo en ese momento, en el milisegundo que la píldora desapareció evidentemente de la mano de Sasuke, Sakura fue presa del miedo, corrió hasta Sasuke lo envistió a tal magnitud que lo hizo caer, y lo besó, por desesperado que pareciera debía quitar el veneno, como había insinuado Sasuke la capa que recubría el veneno tardaba par de segundos en deshacerse, no podía gastar tiempo en buscar maneras profesionales y lentas de evitar la muerte del Uchiha.

Eso no se lo imaginó, es decir desde hace un par de semanas que se había estado imaginando a él y Sakura en el suelo besándose eufóricos, y aquella idea le encantaba, pero jamás se imaginó estar haciéndolo para evitar que el otro se envenenase, eso no era parte del plan, el plan no era que ella se envenenase. Si eso ocurría ¿quién la salvaría? Ella era la médico ella debía salvarlo a él. Sería él quien moriría por ella y no al revés. El moreno empujó a la pelirrosa y tragó la píldora por completo, la chica palideció en el instante en que vio a Sasuke tragar.

_- ¿Qué estás loca? –_ El pelinegro se puso de pie, la observó desde lo alto con un gesto enfadado plasmado en la cara – _Podrías haber tragado esa mierda – _Le sermoneó el pelinegro a la chica de pelo rosa, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si golpear al idiota que acababa de envenenarse a sí mismo y que ahora esta regañándola, o hacer algo contra el veneno. Le llevó menos de un segundo saber que la segunda opción era la única que debía ocupar su mente.

_- ¿Qué has hecho? – _Susurró aterrada la Haruno, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Sasuke. El moreno cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, llevó a cabo su cometido, sin embargo no sentía otra cosa que incertidumbre ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? ¿Y si era demasiado tarde? Entonces de todas formas la perdería…

_- No – _Comenzó a decir Sasuke sin embargo el primer espasmo de dolor le inundó el estómago, provocando que cayese de rodillas al suelo.

_- ¡Sasuke! – _gritó al arrodillarse junto a él, el pelinegro se llevó una mano al estómago, comenzando a toser. La Haruno posó su mano sobre su pecho, el veneno avanzaba rápido, debía actuar, se llevó el brazo a los ojos para secar las lágrimas que escapaban por montones de sus ojos. _"Maldición Sakura ¡Espabila!"_

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor una camilla! – gritó a todo pulmón, la desesperación se mesclaba con su voz, por un momento recordó cuando Orochimaru mordió a Sasuke, él se retorcía de dolor como ahora, él apretaba su mano buscando una manera de escapar del dolor como ahora.

La camilla no se hizo esperar, junto con un par de paramédicos subieron el cuerpo del pelinegro y emprendieron camino a la sala de urgencia. El último de los Uchihas se negaba a soltar la ya magullada mano de Sakura, mirándola a los ojos con el seño fruncido, cada vez el dolor aumentaba había comenzado en el estómago, más ahora lo sofocaba, le ardía el pecho, comenzaba a ver borroso pero si iba a morir lo único que quería ver antes de hacerlo era a ella, si tenía algún motivo para hacer lo que estaba haciendo era ella.

_" ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer otra cosa que llorar? "_

- Sakura –

_- Por favor resiste Sasuke - _le dijo antes de sacudir la cabeza y comenzar a hacer su trabajo – _Quiero a todo el equipo toxicológico en la sala de emergencias, también suero listo para ser utilizado, todos los antídotos que estén disponibles, y todo lo que sea necesario, para esto los preparé durante todo este tiempo ¡Muévanse! – _le mandó a un par de enfermeras que habían llegado junto a ella al notar la conmoción. Continuó dando un par de instrucciones cuando la tos del moreno se hizo presente otra vez, pero esta vez fue sangre lo que los ojos verdes de Sakura distinguieron sin duda alguna sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Observó el rostro contraído del portador del sharingan nuevamente, aún la miraba, o eso intentaba, dado que al parecer sus ojos insistían en cerrarse.

La pelirrosa miró en dirección a la sala de urgencias, solo unos metros más.

Un último apretón a su mano llamó su atención hacia el pelinegro, el que con todo esfuerzo pudo pronunciar.

_- … Quédate - _ _  
_  
Seguido de aquello los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron dando paso a la inconsciencia. Si no fuera porque aún tenían los dedos entre lazados hubiese quedado en medio del camino paralizada producto del impacto.

Era horrible, aquel sentimiento. Miedo a perderlo, lo salvaría, lo haría ¡tenía que hacerlo! Y cuando hubiese concluido haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para evitar sentir aquel miedo y desesperación de nuevo. Todo.

ooo_ooo

_**Uy! No les debo una disculpa, les debo mi vida en compensación.  
Este capítulo pasó por muchos desperfectos (como el que se me haya borrado por completo y he tenido que comenzarlo desde cero otra vez) también el hecho de que he estado cero inspiración con esta cara: (._.)  
Por favor disculpen el gran Gran retraso, quizá no era lo que se esperaban, sé que no era lo que esperaban :( Pero creí que sería mejor colgar esto que tenerlas esperando una década sin inspiración, y más ahora que se acerca el final. Qué quieren que les diga ¡No tengo ni la menor idea como va terminar!**_

Por favor ténganme paciencia con respecto al próximo capítulo, no sé cuando lo tendré listo. Pensé hacerlo "Larga duración" en compensación a los malos ratos que os he hecho pasar. Pero para qué les voy a mentir Larga duración significará larga espera.

De nuevo lo siento mucho.

Les agradecería su opinión (y también los insultos merecidos)

_**IioB.**__**  
**___


	10. Sin lluvia, Sin Arcoiris

|La serie Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo creador (M. Kishimoto)|

**|PARA ENTENDER MEJOR: |**

…Narración…  
_conversación-  
-"Pensamientos"-_

**ATENCIÓN****:**

Las frases encapsuladas entre los signos siguientes **(#**...**)** Son frases que no alteran el actuar de los personajes, no son diálogos, solo fueron ubicadas donde están porque… porque en las notas de final de capítulo les diré por qué ¡Que tengan un bello día!

I

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que estaban en la sala de emergencias? Dos horas, tres, cuatro. No, solo unos minutos y parecían horas, la adrenalina hacía estragos con su mente, se sentía como si todos a su alrededor estuviesen actuando en cámara lenta, ¿solo ella era consciente de la importancia de aquella vida?

No podía culpar a los demás, sabía perfectamente que era ella la alterada, pues como médico muchas veces era ella quien debía decirles a los familiares que se calmaran, que estaban haciendo todo lo posible y que sus seres queridos se repondrían. Pero ahora era parte de las dos caras de la moneda. Ella debía salvar a un paciente, y ella era quien más quería que volviese a estar bien, era ella quien lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. En un par más de segundos en aquella tortuosa eternidad un par de enfermeras entraron con el resultado del test toxicológico y el antídoto. Lo único que pudo hacer la pelirrosa fue mantener los órganos vitales de Sasuke protegidos para no recibir más daño en los minutos ya transcurridos. Con la histeria a flor de piel le pidió una de ellas que leyera el resultado en voz alta, cuando lo escuchó una mezcla de alivio y pura ira la invadió.

El muy imbécil le había mentido. Por un lado era bueno, el veneno no era tan dañino como el de Sasori. Pero al fin y al cabo todo veneno es exactamente eso, veneno.

Con una mano siguió protegiendo los órganos vitales de Sasuke, y con la otra tomo un poco del antídoto y comenzó a drenar el veneno, también a costa de su chakra, esto estaba consumiendo mucho sus fuerzas y sus asistentes se lo hicieron ver más de una vez, a la vez que le ayudaban a drenar el veneno, pero a una escala mucho menor. De pronto sintió el piso moverse y una breve sensación de asfixia llegó hasta su pecho, estaba oficialmente exhausta, ignoró al personal que noto el desvarío de la kunoichi diciéndole que se detuviera. Dirigió su mirada al reloj de la pared habían pasado más de veinte minutos, y no se había detenido ni un solo segundo de la fugaz veintena. Observó la pantalla que reflejaba los signos vitales de Sasuke. Estaba estable. Aún quedaba veneno en su organismo pero no sería suficiente para matarlo, si tenía suerte sus enfermeras se encargarían de quitar el resto, pero quedarían tan extenuadas que no tendrían ni fuerzas ni chakra para curar las leves heridas internas que ella había dejado sin curar a propósito.

Ya era suficiente.

Luego de esto tendría que enviar un ave mensajera a Tsunade, comenzó a maquinar su mente, para informar un leve retraso en su regreso y así dejar a su maestra tranquila evitando que los ANBU's la buscasen como locos por la aldea. Se tomó el tiempo de escanear el cuerpo de Sasuke dentro de su incipiente paranoia una vez más para confirmar su hipótesis que daría comienzo a su plan, una vez confirmada, dejó que el cansancio la inundara, un zumbido molesto inundó su cabeza a la vez que la asfixia vaciaba sus pulmones de golpe disminuyendo sus sentidos a medida que daba paso a la total oscuridad.

_..._  
II

_Se encontraba nadando hacia la superficie desde el mismísimo fondo, ¿cómo había llegado allí? Sentía sus pulmones pedir oxígeno y el agua haciendo presión en todo su cuerpo, su ropa empapada pesaba al igual que sus botas, era agotador. ¿Cómo fue tan estúpido de no quitarse el peso antes de entrar al agua? Esas acciones eran solo dignas de un dobe como Naruto. Frunció el ceño y fijó su vista en su destino, podía ver el sol deformándose entre las ondas del agua en un vaivén de formas infinitas y brillantes, aún le faltaban un par de metros para llegar a la superficie cuando una sombra cubrió parte del la luz del sol haciéndose cada vez más grande, pronto cubrió la luz por completo hasta que el cuerpo inconsciente de una pelirrosa chocó súbitamente con el agua, su subconsciente la reconoció enseguida, sin embargo no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que el millar de pequeñas burbujas de oxigeno la desenvolvieron subiendo hasta reventar. Nadó hasta llegar al cuerpo de la kunoichi que seguía cayendo lentamente, era hermosa, su cabello largo y sedoso dibujaba las invisibles ondas del agua que lo extendían, el moreno le rodeo con sus brazos, estaba fría, pálida, sus labios tenuemente morados. Debía sacarla de allí pero por más que lo intentara no podía subir ni un ápice, como si algo le empujara hasta el fondo. Sasuke caía en la desesperación poco a poco, su pecho estaba oprimido clamando por algo de aire pero si subía por él perdería a Sakura. Estaba en su límite, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Lo intentaría una vez más, la rodeo con un brazo mientras que con el otro intentaba impulsarse para salir, moviendo sus piernas y haciendo fuerzas intentando zafar a Sakura, nada cambiaba, insistió hasta que no pudo aguantar más, abrió la boca dejando que el agua entrase de golpe ahogándolo al instante. Por un segundo pudo ver a lo lejos, como si se hubiese desligado de él, su cuerpo aferrado al de la pelirrosa, ahora ambos eran arrastrados lentamente a las oscuras profundidades en una danza lánguida e infinita._

__

Sintió la presión desaparecer de su mano derecha, luego unos pasos reactivaron la sensibilidad de sus oídos acompañados de un sonido que marcaba un monótono ritmo, en un par de segundos intuyó que era su pulso, abrió los ojos, sus pupilas dilatadas se hicieron pequeñas rápidamente, tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la mezcla de la blanca luz del hospital y la cálida luz del día que supuso asomaba por una ventana, dirigió su mirada a su mano derecha, un instrumento mantenía apresado uno de sus dedos, reparó en el movimiento de una sombra extendida en el piso, la siguió hasta encontrarse con un par de talones enfundados en un par de botas ninjas con tacones, subió la vista hasta ver el rostro de la pelirrosa protagonista de su sueño viendo través de la ventana, su barbilla descansaba en una de sus manos, sus ojos estaban algo rojizos y por sobre todo vidriosos, había estado llorando, y el par de ojeras que adornaban sus ojos indicaban que no había dormido bien, si tan solo él supiera que lo único que lograba al dormir era tener aquella pesadilla donde Naruto le quitaba la vida, ó una nueva dónde ella estaba presente en la ejecución del pelinegro, y no podía hacer nada para detener el hecho. Por su parte aquel pelinegro siguió observándola hasta que la chica lanzó un suspiro. Moría de ganas de abrazarla, ella estaba bien, no había sido más que una tonta pesadilla. Intentó moverse pero no sentía su cuerpo, aún estaba dormido y pesado, solo logró mover la cabeza, entonces comenzó a recordar porqué estaba en aquella situación, observó el techo meticulosamente como si allí estuviese la respuesta para poder moverse libremente otra vez, sin embargo, la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos._  
_

_Aún estás débil – _dijo acercándose, consiguiendo que los negros ojos de Sasuke le fijaran en ella _– Tu cuerpo aún no se recupera completamente, tienes heridas internas que tu sistema inmune lucha por sanar ahora mismo, si te esfuerzas mucho las abrirás nuevamente, y créeme – _se permitió un pausa para terminar de acercarse - …_que dolerá más que esto - _ finalizó para atraerlo del cuello de la camiseta y darle una bofetada en la mejilla, dejándolo con un fuerte hormigueo en la zona y un punzante dolor en su torso _- ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando Sasuke Uchiha? Ayúdame a entenderlo porque no le veo la lógica a tu estúpida acción – _devolviéndolo de un empujón a la posición en la que había estado – _Escucha,_ _mi mundo está en Konoha, mi familia está en Konoha, mi maestra está en Konoha, todo lo que soy esta allí y volveré a ello… tu no lo impedirás por muchas jugadas sucias como esta que hagas. No tengo tiempo para perder contigo Sasuke, no hay más tiempo para gastar en uno de tus juegos, del cual estoy segura saldré herida –_ Sakura acribilló al portador del sharingan con su verde mirada.__

_**  
**_**(#Me he rendido por siempre a tocarte, porque sé que me sientes de alguna manera. Eres lo más cercano al cielo que jamás estaré, y no quiero volver a casa ahora.)**__

¿En qué pensaba? - habló comenzando a responder con voz seca, se detuvo para aclarar su garganta áspera - _Estaba pensando en ti._

**(# Lo único que puedo saborear este momento, y lo único que puedo respirar es tu vida. Porque tarde o temprano termina, lo único que quiero es no extrañarte esta noche.)**__

¿En mi? ¿Intentas que me sienta culpable? Porque… ¡maldita sea Sasuke!.. Sí que lo lograste – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse repleta de ira _- ¡Dios! Tú sí que sabes hacerme sentir como la peor escoria cada vez que te lo propones… Tú nunca fallas ¿No?– _dijo dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, se volvió dándole la espalda a Sasuke por unos segundos mientras secaba las lágrimas que no cesaban de caer.__

Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refería Sakura.

Sé perfectamente lo que pretendías que entendiera, el hecho es que no te creo… ya no puedo creerte después de semejante acto de egoísmo, si de veras sintieras lo que insinúas sentir, me dejarías ir, porque tú sabes que es lo mejor para mí. Dime Sasuke ¿recuerdas cuantas veces has intentado acabar con mi vida? ¿Cuántas veces intentaste acabar con la de Naruto? ¿Con cuántas acabaste cuando destruyeron Konoha?.. Me pides que te crea… – Observó a Sasuke el que desviaba sus ojos para no hacer contacto visual.

_No puedo contradecirte -_

**(#No quiero que el mundo me vea, pues no creo que ellos entiendan. Cuando todo es hecho para destruirse, yo solo quiero que tú sepas quién soy.)**

_ Ni siquiera lo intentas -_

_Lo siento -_

**(#Y ahora no puedes luchar por contener las lágrimas que no llegan, o el momento de verdad en tus mentiras. Cuando todo se ve como en las películas te dañas solo para saber que estás viva.)**

_¿Sabes qué es lo peor de toda esta historia? – _Inspiró con fuerza – _En toda mi vida, después de todas las atrocidades que tú hiciste, esas de las que ni siquiera intentas defenderte, yo jamás – _El primer sollozo interrumpió su discurso -_ Jamás he logrado odiarte, aborrecerte, repudiarte como cualquier humano haría… Cuando pensé que había logrado olvidarte, apareces de nuevo y se siente como siempre Sasuke, ni un solo sentimiento cambió con los años._

Sólo quéda.. -

No, Sasuke. Has estado un día y medio inconsciente, estuve a punto de verte morir. No quiero sentir eso de nuevo, además no creo que lo que dices dure mucho. ¿Qué harás cuando te aburras de mi? Ya sé… me dejarás sola en donde sea que estemos, de preferencia en un banca a mitad de la noche. No puedo volver a arriesgarme por algo que crees sentir.

Hablo en serio Sakura – Intentó alzar su pastosa y jadeante voz.__

¡Escúchame Sasuke! En esta aldea hay un grupo de ANBU's que han venido por mí, he logrado evitarlos porque envíe un mensaje a la Hokage diciendo que necesitaría un par de días más para encargarme de un paciente con riesgo vital, pero qué crees que harán cuando te vean, ¿qué crees que harán cuando vean al hombre que asesinó a Dazou? Ni si quiera lo pensaran, te acabaran independientemente de que la Hokage esté de acuerdo o no. Esa es la verdad, y haré lo que sea para que eso no ocurra.

No necesito que me protejas – dijo intentando moverse una vez más, pero no lo consiguió no tenía fuerza, y la pesadez de su cuerpo lo impedía aún más, solo conseguía levantarse un par de centímetros para volver a caer.

_ No tiene caso Sasuke, no puedes moverte._- Le recordó al secar sus lágrimas - _ Yo no te curaré, tu cuerpo lo hará y tardará. Las enfermeras de este hospital no tienen el chakra suficiente para curarte en una sola jornada – _dijo caminando hasta los pies de la cama, se agachó unos segundos para llevarse al hombro una cargada mochila_ – Para entonces estaré lejos de tu alcance. No podrás detenerme.  
_

_No lo hagas – _Pidió cuando Sakura se acercó a él para acariciar su rostro y depositar un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Él solo pudo observarla con impotencia.

**(#No quiero que el mundo me vea, pues no creo que ellos entiendan. Cuando todo es hecho para destruirse, yo solo quiero que tú sepas quién soy.)  
**

_No tienes idea de cuánto te amo –_ le susurró al oído con la voz hecha trizas, un par de gotas cayeron en una de las mejillas de Sasuke cuando Sakura se separó de él, ella misma se encargó de secarlas con el torso de su mano _– Sasuke, te juro que esta será la última oportunidad en que tu y yo nos veamos – _dijo dispuesta a marcharse.__

No jures en vano – intentó detenerla aprisionando su brazo con su mano, el dolor comenzaba a despertarse a lo largo de su brazo.

_ Nunca lo he hecho –_ dijo quitando la mano de Sasuke sin ningún esfuerzo, a pesar de que Sasuke había empleado toda su fuerza en detenerla. La Haruno terminó de acomodarse la mochila tras su espalda y caminó hacia la puerta.

_ Por favor… - _Su voz gastada por la falta de agua era evidente.

_ Adiós, Sasuke – _dijo girando el picaporte, para luego salir sin mirar atrás.

_ No… ¡No! - _ gritó desesperado, intentando salir de la cama, avanzaba mínimamente hacia el borde de la cama, tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, haciendo que el dolor le inundara por completo, comenzó a respirar bruscamente soportando las agudas punzadas que lo recorrían - _¡Sakura!.. – _No recibiría respuesta alguna – _Sakura… - _ dijo lo último en un susurro antes de que el dolor lo ahogase logrando acallarlo y confundirlo por un instante.

_..._  
III

Sakura corría a la entrada de la aldea. Su mente estaba nublada, conmovida y su raciocinio al borde del colapso. Había sido muy difícil ignorar los gritos de Sasuke, y más en su estado, dejar a un par de enfermeras, que le preguntaron si estaba bien al ver su rostro destrozado, sin respuesta.

Esa conversación había sido completamente innecesaria e inesperada, se suponía que Sasuke no despertaría en un par de días más, ella se despediría de él y él nunca lo sabría, y cuando despertase ya sería demasiado tarde para alcanzarla, ella ya estaría en casa. Pero al parecer Naruto no era el único ser humano que era capaz de recuperarse a una velocidad mayor de lo normal.

No, no pensaba con tranquilidad y tampoco lógicamente, pues ahora tenía un agujero enorme en su pecho. Lo que había hecho era digno de cobardes, había quebrantado los valores médicos que le había inculcado su maestra y los propios, era algo así como una traidora, se había aprovechado de alguien indefenso, resultaba extraño pensar de esa manera sobre Sasuke pero era la verdad. No quedaba duda de que él no necesitaba del taijutsu, genjutsu o ninjutsu para destrozarla, solo necesitaba palabras, después de todo y de cierta forma Sasuke se le había declarado, no lo había hecho explícitamente, era un Uchiha y su orgullo estaba primero. Nunca lo espero de él y había cambiado todo, aún así la confianza que alguna vez le tuvo se había esfumado, debía pensar en ella, en su seguridad y felicidad, debía sacar su lado egoísta. Quizá en la aldea encontraría a un chico amable que le enamorase y quizá eran solo falsas esperanzas pero que mas daba era lo único a lo cual aferrarse por ahora. Desde el principio de aquel cuento de hadas, en aquel primer beso, sabía que en algún momento la burbuja se rompería y caería a la dura verdad, y así fue.

_ Bienvenida a la realidad – _dijo al tiempo que limpiaba sus enrojecidos ojos de las lágrimas.__

_..._  
IV

Karin y Suigetsu iban camino al hospital para visitar a Sasuke. Sakura había dicho que no despertaría en un par de días más pero aún así, lo visitaban cada tarde. No solo para verlo a él sino que para llevarle comida a Sakura, había pasado aquellos días sin moverse del lado de Sasuke. El primer día la habían hallado durmiendo con la cabeza en la cama y una mano sujetando la de Sasuke firmemente, la chica temblaba de frío y por los chismes de las enfermeras se habían enterado del desmayo que protagonizó por falta de chakra mientras luchaba por salvar la vida de Sasuke y que no había comido en algo más de veinticuatro horas, Karin le había regañado, más ella no respondió nada más que un débil "estoy bien".

Cuando en Taka recibieron la noticia no podían creer que su jefe hubiese hecho semejante estupidez. Era muy difícil de describir el sentimiento que los había inundado, por un lado estaban furiosos por ser tan idiota, por el otro se sonreían de la bobería de su jefe, no había hecho más que confirmar que estaba completamente loco por Sakura. Aunque ella no se veía ni muy feliz ni muy enfadada, su rostro era un desierto no había vida en él y su estado psicológico no tenía nada que envidiarle, su luz se había apagado por completo, su sonrisa ya no asomaba y su vocabulario paupérrimo reflejaba lo mal que estaba. Pero no pudieron hacerla entrar en razón.

Karin le había dicho a Suigetsu que lo único que pasaba por la mente de Sakura era culpa. Se estaba culpando por la idiotez de Sasuke al punto de hacerse daño. Y que eso sumado a los contradictorios sentimientos que la Haruno una vez le confesó le estaba destruyendo por dentro. Ciertamente Suigetsu no comprendía nada, el solo escuchaba y sabía que Sasuke amaba a esa chica, así de simple, para él no eran necesarias tantas explicaciones tan complicadas y femeninas como las que le daba Karin. Y por sobre todo no entendía como aquel par de cabrones se negaba a aceptarlo. No era tan difícil ¿o sí?.

Sin ningún tipo de aviso Suigetsu sintió como su mano era abandonada cruelmente, estaba dispuesto a exigir una explicación cuando vio que Karin se había quedado estática pasos atrás, por su semblante el peliceleste fácilmente pudo intuir que sintió un chakra conocido, y también reconoció el instante en que la pelirroja identificó al poseedor de aquella energía.

_ ¿Quién es Karin? – _le preguntó tomando una de sus manos para que volviese en sí.

_Es Sakura, fue difícil identificarla su chakra está débil, está corriendo un par de cuadras en paralelo de aquí… creo que viene desde el hospital._

Algo va mal con Sasuke, Zanahoria.  


_Ya lo creo Pez – _afirmó para luego ser arrastrada por Suigetsu con dirección al hospital._  
_

_..._  
V

Odiaba sentirse así, tenía furia de sí misma y lloraba por ello, siempre hacía lo mismo, lloraba. Siempre se preguntó si las lágrimas tenían un tope, si se le acabarían un día, pero si la respuesta era si, ella era la excepción a la regla.

Faltaba un largo trecho para llegar a la entrada, sabía el camino así que solo se esforzaba por mantener su memoria lejos de Sasuke y dar un paso frente a otro, aunque cada vez era más difícil.

En su camino una muchedumbre, era de esperarse en el centro de la ciudad, iba a atravesar una de las calles principales de comercio en Reisei, debía ser rápida para que nadie le detuviera ni preguntara por qué lloraba. Agilizó el paso, más una enorme mole se le cruzó en el camino, chocando de lleno con ella, se trataba de Juugo, el pelinaranja se le quedó viendo molesto y meditabundo, no le gustaba verla triste, al igual que a sus demás "hijos", aunque si la culpa era de un chiquillo cuyo nombre empezaba con "Sasu" y terminaba con "ke" se encargaría de regañarlo más tarde cuando estuviese consciente y pudiese recibir golpes.

**(#Aquí vas de nuevo, dices que quieres tu libertad, entonces ¿quién soy yo para mantenerte aquí?)**

_ ¿Qué ocurre Sakura-san? – _Sakura frotó su rostro con ambas manos antes de responder con una falsa sonrisa mal dibujada en su rostro.  
_  
No es nada Juugo-san, es solo que debo irme de la aldea hoy mismo, ya sabes órdenes de la hokage, inevitables… y bueno es muy triste dejar un lugar tan querido._

**(#Simplemente es lo correcto, debes hacerlo en la manera que lo sientes. Pero escucha atentamente al sonido de tu soledad. Como un latido del corazón, te vuelve loco en el silencio, recordándote lo que tuviste y lo que perdiste…)**  
_  
Si, es casi tan duro como dejar a las personas que amas ¿no? – _Esperó la respuesta de la pelirrosa, sin embargo no era capaz de responder, se encontraba intentando contener las lágrimas _– Cuando Sasuke despierte se pondrá muy molesto, creo que de verdad te quiere… Espero que puedas perdonar la locura que hizo, pero hay gente que es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de permanecer con la persona que ama, espero que entiendas eso._

**(#Lo que tú tuviste y lo que tú perdiste.)**

_Lo entiendo, pero también hay personas capaces de hacer lo que sea con tal de proteger a los que ama, y otras que lo harían todo solo para tener un momento de diversión, inclusive fingir amor. Son cosas muy distintas_ – Respondió con tristeza Sakura.

_No lo son tanto, después de todo si ambos pasan por sobre los sentimientos de quien los ama y no son capaces de ver más allá de su propias ambiciones la diferencia no es mucha ¿No es así?_

El gigante pelinaranja observó los ojos jades por unos segundos mientras estos confundidos se opacaban y se desviaban a algún lugar dónde nadie pudiese verlos ni ver a través de ellos.

__**(#Los truenos se escuchan solo si llueve, los jugadores solo te querrán mientras juegas. Parejas vendrán y se irán sin más… cuando la lluvia te tranquilice lo comprenderás.) **_**  
**_

_Fue un gusto conocerte Juugo – _se despidió la pelirrosa con el rostro gacho comenzando a correr nuevamente.

**(#Tú comprenderás.)**

_Igualmente Sakura… - _ se despidió de la chica que ya llevaba un par de metros lejos de él– _Nunca aprenderán_ - Suspiró -"_El dolor de los corazones rotos es siempre el mismo"-_ Pensó mientras caminaba, por otra parte aún no podía hallar al otro par de irresponsables, odiaba jugar al escondite, llevaba más de una hora buscándolos y se suponía que Suigetsu era quien debía buscarlos, por lo que había pasado media hora dentro de un gran barril escondiéndose. Demonios, sus hijos eran unos ingratos, lo habían abandonado a la intemperie de aquella transitada calle. Por lo menos tenía a la vista su restaurante favorito de ramen. Si, era ahora de desahogarse con un gran tazón de ramen.

_..._  
VI

_¡Oigan no pueden entrar ahí sin autorización! – _ les advirtió una enfermera antes de pasar corriendo por la puerta que decía Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.

Un par de Tacones avanzaban sin descanso junto a los ahogados sonidos que emitían las sandalias ninja de Suigetsu.

_ ¿Puedes sentirlo Zanahoria?_

Sí, se encuentra en la habitación de siempre, tras doblar en aquel pasillo, pero él se está moviendo Suigetsu – contestó con la mirada fija en la entrada del susodicho, próximos a llegar a él.

_ Sasuke – _Soltó la voz impresionada de Suigetsu al ver aquella escena. Cuando Karin le dio alcance no pudo contener el grito.

_ ¡Sasuke! - _La pelirroja siguió corriendo dejando a un pasmado Suigetsu atrás como si el suelo tuviese pegamento, observó a Sasuke intentando seguir arrastrándose fuera de la habitación mientras que Karin sin pensarlo se arrodillaba a su lado para detenerlo. El pelinegro jadeaba, y gruñía de dolor, distinguió fácilmente el nombre de la Haruno entre quejidos de agonía. No podía imaginar el dolor que debía sentir desde todo su cuerpo para que estuviese en ese estado, a segundos de perder la consciencia, y menos podía imaginar que tan desesperado estaba por tener a Sakura a su lado llevando su salud a esos límites por segunda vez. __

Sasuke, cálmate – La voz de la pelirroja sacó a Suigetsu de su estado de estupor, acercándose a su novia y a su amigo, el cual había sido volteado para que pudiese respirar mejor. El peliblanco ayudó a mantenerlo quieto, pues insistía en soltarse del agarre de Karin susurrando incoherencias.

La pelirroja difícilmente podía contener las lágrimas, ver a Sasuke en aquel estado era algo que nunca deseo y que nunca le desearía a nadie, el agotamiento hacía mella en cada intento de movimiento, pero lo más doloroso fue cuando junto a Suigetsu lograron mantenerlo quieto y fueron testigos de cómo su cuerpo se manifestaba en pequeñas convulsiones por la sobre exigencia. Karin dejó ir un par de lágrimas en el momento en que el pelinegro la observó fijamente, llevó su mano dolorida al brazo de ella para intentar en vano ejercer un poco de presión y pedirle que la buscara.

_ …Por favor, detenla – _dijo luego, el pelinegro mantuvo el contacto visual hasta que cerró los ojos para recibir un nuevo golpe de dolor producto de una convulsión, su respiración seguía siendo pesada, dolorosa y por sobretodo dificultosa. La pelirroja estaba destrozada, levantó la mirada en un gesto de suplica para ver a Suigetsu, este meditó unos segundos y luego asintió. Fijó sus ojos en la cara del peliceleste, mientras que este dejaba al pelinegro para posicionarse tras Karin y sujetar una de sus manos, se observaron un par de segundos que parecieron años, Karin cerró su mano para ejercer presión y poder sentir la piel de Suigetsu, sentir que era real, para luego cortar el contacto visual.  
_  
Sasuke, mírame… - _Le llamó la pelirroja para despertarlo de la inconsciencia en la que se estaba sumergiendo –_ Está saliendo de la aldea… Ve por ella -_

__

  
_...__  
_VII__

_¡Por décima quinta vez! ¡Gracias por la comida! - _ Un joven rubio recibía, como había dicho, su tazón número quince –_ Gracias viejo – _le agradeció al hombre que le trajo su plato favorito.

_ Idiota, baja la voz. Se supone que nadie debe saber que estamos aquí – _Le reprendió uno de sus acompañantes que aún llevaba puesta su máscara ANBU, solo la había acomodado para poder comer su primer y único tazón de ramen al igual que el otro ANBU apostado al otro costado del rubio.

_¿De qué hablas Sai enclenque, impotente y demente? Esta aldea es el paraíso, nadie nos reconoce. Hasta podemos ir sin la molesta máscara._

De hecho, la molesta máscara es parte del uniforme por lo cual debemos usarla siempre, nunca se sabe cuando se está en presencia de un enemigo.

¿Cómo dice Kakashi-sensei? – dijo escaneando rápidamente el salón de aquel restaurante – _Yo no veo ningún enemigo – _replicó recibiendo un par de suspiros cansados de insistir – _Además Kakashi-sensei con máscaras o no, si es un enemigo tarde o temprano nos atacara de todas maneras._

_Cierto, pero ayudaría mucho a evitar peleas innecesarias, si no nos reconocen y principalmente si no delatas a tus compañeros de equipo llamándolos por sus nombres reales – _Lo intentó una vez más el peligris._  
_

_Relativamente reales – _Corrigió Sai.

_ Es cierto Kakashi-sensei no tiene por qué ofender al rarito de Sai con ese feo nombre. ¡Oh lo siento! Olvidé cual era el maravilloso nombre con el cual Danzou te bautizó ¿Cuál era? ¿ANBU Número 001279? No lo recuerdo la verdad no soy bueno con los números pero definitivamente es mejor que Sai, aún no entiendo por qué lo cambiaste._

_Y supongo que llamarse como el ingrediente de una estúpida sopa es un regalo del cielo-_ dijo respondiendo con una mirada de odio a la cual Naruto le otorgó con una igual.

_Ya hablando en serio Kakashi-sensei – _Comenzó el ojiceleste - _ aquí nadie, además de Sakura-chan, nunca jamás nos reconocerá – _Finalizó con una enorme sonrisa zorruna llenando su boca una vez más con la sopa que le quedaba en su tazón.__

¿Tú eres Naruto? – Sai tuvo que saltar al suelo para evitar el líquido que Naruto expulsó de su boca por la sorpresa. Cuando estuvo de pie nuevamente el pelinegro se posicionó nuevamente, con todos sus sentidos alerta al igual que sus compañeros por si aquel extraño intentaba algo.

_No lo soy, mi nombre es… Es Koi – _respondió Naruto intentando ser serio, sin embargo recibió un par de codazos en sus costillas ¿Es que acaso pensó que el nombre de un pez despistaría a alguien? – _Y dime… aquel Naruto del que hablas, debe ser genial, pues lo has confundido conmi…_

Ya déjalo Naruto – Habló Kakashi.

_ Así que nadie nos reconocería ¿no, Koi? – _Se burló Sai descaradamente, más con su cara imperturbablemente seria.

_ Calladito te vez más bonito._

¿Quién eres? – Preguntó el peligris.

_ Mi nombre es Juugo – _Contestó el pelinaranja.

_¿Juugo? ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre antes? – _Se preguntó el rubio con una mano en su barbilla.

_Nos conocimos cuando luchaste junto a Sasuke para vencer a Madara._

¡ya lo recordé! Te conocí cuando luché junto a Sasuke para detener al viejo Madara.

_Sí, exacto – _afirmó Juugo con una mirada obvia.

_Espera – _dijo poniéndose en guardia como sus compañeros que ya lo habían hecho hace un par de minutos atrás - _¿El Teme está aquí? ¿Está vivo? ¿Qué pretende? ¿Envió algún mensaje? ¿Quiere luchar conmigo? ¿Por qué te envió a ti? _

_Em… respondiendo a tus preguntas. Si pero él no sabe que tu estas aquí; Si, está vivo; No pretende nada; No envió ningún mensaje; No; y no me envió, es una coincidencia. Ahora si me lo permiten quisiera hacer una pregunta ¿Son ustedes los que han venido por Sakura-san? Digo a juzgar por su apariencia yo… – _El rostro de Naruto se contrajo molesto, mientras que sus compañeros se tensaron a sus costados dispuestos a atacar.

_ ¿Qué sabes de Sakura-chan?_

Nada en realidad, ella es mi amiga.

No, corrección es MI amiga.

Pues, pues también la mía, y de mis compañeros de equipo – Ups, eso sonó mal.__

¿Dónde está? – Preguntó apretando sus puños, si aquel gigante no se lo decía, se las vería con él y su Rasengan.__

Ustedes han de saberlo ¿No son quienes la escoltarían sana y salva hasta Konoha?

Por última vez, ¿dónde está Sakura-chan?

Acabo de verla, corría hacia la entrada de Reisei con una gran mochila. Está algo… digamos alterada… - Por decir lo menos.__

¿Planea irse de aquí sola? – preguntó Sai.

_ No se preocupen, es Sakura-chan, le pateará el trasero al idiota que se atreva atacarla, ya la alcanzaremos._

Tú no entiendes Naruto ella no está pensando bien las cosas – refutó Juugo.

_ No subestimaré a mi mejor amiga, si es eso lo que pretendes._

Sin embargo Naruto, tampoco debes sobrestimarla – le reprendió Kakashi –_ Dinos Juugo ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

No he de decir más de lo que me incumbe, pues es su vida es lo que me preocupa… Su chakra se encuentra débil y teniendo en cuenta la fama de estos territorios, ustedes no deberían estar aquí.

Está dicho, vamos por Sakura-chan - Sus compañeros de equipo y el pelinaranja asintieron, Naruto no se quejó al sacar todo su dinero de su infantil bolsa para pagar lo que habían comido y comenzar a andar fuera de aquel restaurante.

_  
__..._

VIII

Se hacía tarde, debía llegar al próximo pueblo cuanto antes, si sus cálculos no fallaban y apoyándose en la idea de que su mensaje llegó a tiempo para detener al grupo que vendría por ella un par de días, hoy pernoctarían en algún hospedaje de dicho pueblo… Rayos, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ver si había llegado algún mensaje para ella en los últimos días… días en los que estuvo prácticamente encerrada en la habitación de Sasuke, velando por su salud… aún cuando no estuviese en peligro….

Paranoia, era una palabra sutil para describir su estado, el solo hecho de considerar que había dejado el hambre y el sueño aparte, ubicando a ambas necesidades en el fondo de su lista de prioridades nos alarmaba que precisamente Sakura Haruno ya no estaba en sus cabales.

**(#Cuando haces tú mayor esfuerzo pero no triunfas)**

¿Qué era lo que Juugo había pretendido diciéndole aquellas palabras? Ella era quién sufría y probablemente sufriría por el resto de su vida por esta decisión, dejaba al gran amor de su vida, si es que no dejaba su corazón y su vida entera junto a él. Lo hacía por su bien y el de él también… Aquello siempre fue un espejismo de relación que nunca se llevaría a cabo, no tenía futuro… destino, era una ilusión, todo lo humano y lo divino de este mundo se encargaba siempre de no acercarlos y por el contrario alejarlos cada vez que siquiera se miraban y siempre con heridas de por medio, como precio, como castigo por haberse atrevido a mirar y desear lo que no debía. Pero había acabado entendiendo que en este mundo en el cual ella corría ignorando la llovizna y el crujir de las hojas y ramas bajo sus pies a medida que se alejaba de la colorida entrada de Reisei que ahora le despedía, no habría nunca un final feliz para ellos dos no habría más un "Te amo" perdido y sin respuesta, y en ese cuerpo rígido, agonizante y contenido jamás habría espacio para la felicidad y el amor con que siempre soñó y siempre mantuvo vivo a escondidas, aquel espacio fue lenta y fúnebremente ocupado por el dolor, el resentimiento y el miedo.

Su mente era un círculo sin descanso analizando las mismas preguntas que obtenían las mismas respuestas ¿Qué hubiese pasado si se hubiese quedado con él? Si hubiese aceptado su insinuación.

**(#Cuando consigues lo que querías pero no lo que necesitas) **

Quizá no los hubiesen descubierto, y en un mundo de ensueño, la hubiesen dado por perdida o muerta y la habrían olvidado con el pasar del tiempo, y por ello en un mundo utópico su maestra no tendría que aceptar términos y decisiones de la Raíz por el hecho de estar estrechamente relacionada con ella y que posiblemente conllevarían a la renuncia de ser hokage, era sabido que aún quedaban partidarios de Danzou dentro de los dirigentes de la Raíz, por otro lado Naruto aún tendría chances de convertirse en hokage, pues nadie lo relacionaría con dos traidores, lograría su sueño… Y por último estaban sus padres, dios cómo dolía imaginarlos en esa situación, a ellos nadie los llamaría traidores ni tendrían razón alguna para estar decepcionados, heridos, desesperados, no tendrían que llegar al punto de odiarla, no querrían negarla como hija.  
Era falso… tan falso que daba lástima, ya que fuese cual fuese la manera en que hubiesen escapado, ya sea por el irreal mundo que se acababa de imaginar, o si era Sasuke quien asesinaba con sus propias manos a quienes vendrían por ella, huyendo, simulando haber muerto en batalla de camino a casa, eran riesgos que el dolor de su pecho y las punzadas en que se habían convertido los latidos de su corazón no estaban dispuestos a tomar.  
¿Cuántas veces había Sasuke intentado matarla?  
¿Cuántas había sacado provecho de su vulnerabilidad?  
¿Cuántas veces había hecho trizas su corazón sin consideración alguna con solo una palabra o una mirada?  
¿Cuántas la había abandonado?  
¿Cuánto dolió?

El hecho de que Sasuke estuviese temporalmente inhabilitado era la oportunidad que necesitaba para salir de su vicio.

**(#cuando te sientes cansado pero no puedes dormir, atascado en reversa)**

Todos los seres humanos, conscientes y con sentido común debían tener un tope de cuántas veces se tropieza con exactamente la misma piedra.

Debía entender que el orgullo y el ego eran un arma letal contra quienes rodeaban a quien lo poseía, y pues era ella el principal satélite que rodeaba a "sol" se Sasuke… Ella tan ingenua siempre acercándose más de lo debido a aquella bola de fuego, que no pretendía dedicarle mucho tiempo a una molestia como ella, a una niña con sueños no correspondidos por el destino. Él una estrella fulgurante y poderosa capaz de volverse una nómade estrella fugaz, privilegio de ojos afortunados, dejando a quiénes lo vieron con deseos de más, y satélite como ella era, abandonada, jamás lo volvería a ver, quizá jamás volverían a coincidir en el paralelismo inmenso del universo.  
¿Si de todos modos el resultado era el mismo por qué no evitar el perjudicar a sus seres queridos evitando riesgos?

**(#Cuando las lágrimas comienzan a correr por tu rostro)**

Eran mucho más altas las probabilidades de que aunque el escape saliera bien la usara hasta aburrirse, engañándola con sus ojos y acciones, que bien podrían hacer ese trabajo por él, y que luego la despreciara con palabras pobres de piedad y misericordia. Entonces no tendría un hogar donde volver con el rabo entre las piernas, no tendría el hombro de un amigo para llorar en él, no tendría a nadie que a pesar de sermonearle y mostrarle sus errores, la perdonase y le diese motivos para ser más fuerte, se habría convertido en un fantasma y estaría sola. Debido a él, otra vez.

**(#Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar)**

Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora para darle las razones de por qué hacía lo que hacía, y su corazón insistía en desobedecer a la razón dándole motivos para volver y entregarse a un nuevo futuro con él.

**(#Cuando amas a alguien pero se ha perdido, ¿podría ser peor? )**

Es que acaso ¿había alguna forma, una si quiera, para describir lo que ella sentía al estar en sus brazos? El deleite que significaba sentirse rodeada por aquel fuerte abrazo, sentir que en un segundo de rose su corazón se encendía como el más devastador de los incendios y que de un momento a otro era solo fuego lo que recorría su cuerpo. Cómo podía transmitir a alguien lo que era sentir la yema de sus dedos contorneando su figura cada mañana mientras ella, somnolienta, aún no terminaba de despertar junto a su pecho.

**(#Habrá luces que te guiaran hasta tu hogar y encenderán tus huesos… entonces intentaré sanarte)**

La sensación indescriptible que nacía en su vientre cada vez que él la descubría observándolo embobada y ponía en sus labios esa tonta y suave sonrisa solo para atraerla y besar sus labios tan lentamente que era un tortura.

Aquel tarareo que salía de su boca cada vez que se quedaba la noche entera para verla dormirse.

El simple hecho de que él le correspondiese un infantil abrazo.

**(#¿Muy alto sobre todo o por debajo de todo? )**

¿Era eso tan malo?

Lo era, se respondió.

Se había sentido amada por primera vez en su vida y por el hombre que ella siempre amó y estaba ¿mal?

Con cada paso que daba intentaba con más dificultad mantener sus pensamientos alejados de sus acciones, pero a medida que se alejaba su respiración era más difícil debido a los sollozos que se aglomeraban en su pecho, las lágrimas habían llegado para no irse, sentía que en cualquier momento caería al húmedo suelo agotada, su mente le jugaba tretas… comenzaba a recordar cada momento.

**(#Cuando estás demasiado enamorada para dejarlo ir)**

"_¿Así recibes a tus pacientes Sakura?"_

"_Esta si me la pagas Haruno… Estas buscando que de verdad te mate"_

"_Soy yo quién va hacer las preguntas esta noche… Así me gusta, obediente… eres mía ¿me oíste?"_

"_Te gustó, te encantó y lo sabes… sigues igual de perdida por mí que cuando te conocí en la escuela… Pero creo que te has dado cuenta de que tu y yo dejamos de ser unos inocentes niños"_

"_Ahora explícame un par de cosas Sakura… ¿Qué mierda me hiciste, es un genjutsu, me drogaste, es eso?.. ¿No lo hiciste?... Podrías explicarme ¿por qué no puedo matarte?"_

"_Bésame… ¿quieres que me vaya? Entonces hazlo, no me iré sin lo que vine a buscar"_

"_No te desharás tan fácil de mi, Sakura…"_

"_Cómo podría pensar en comer…Si lo único que me apetece es tu… boca"_

"_¿Por qué no me reclamas ahora?... ¿Sabes? A mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo que haya gente allí afuera que podría escuchar…"_

"_Yo celoso, si como no… No juegues Sakura… o el juego podría ponerse en tu contra… No me hables cuando te estoy besando"_

"_Eres perfecta"_

"_Bien, qué te parece si hacemos las paces… "_

"…_¿Por qué no me dijiste que regresarías a Konoha?... ¿Qué es lo que ocultas Haruno?... Dime por qué inexplicablemente de un segundo a otro decidiste alejarte… No creo en ni una sola de tus palabras… Repite que no sientes nada por mi, repite que no tienes motivo…"_

"_No me iré Sakura… Y tu tampoco"_

"_¿En qué pensaba?... Estaba pensando en ti… Sakura…"_

"_No necesito que me protejas… No lo hagas… "_

**(#Pero si nunca lo intentas nunca sabrás si valió la pena) **

El filo de un Kunai cortando la dirección del viento rescató su atención de sus ansiados recuerdos, se detuvo en seco y en menos de un segundo dicha arma estaba clavada apenas un metro delante de ella. Un poco lenta en sus reacciones, sin embargo eficientes, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar desde dónde fue lanzada el arma.

Hay veces en la vida que te demuestran en vivo y en directo que no siempre es conveniente para los nervios ser consciente del peligro, en su caso habría deseado no haber levantado el rostro ni haber detectado el chakra de su atacante, el escenario era algo escalofriante para una sola ninja que, reconociéndolo, no se encontraba en su mejor momento.

El bosque antiguo como era, ofrecía a la vista árboles milenarios enormes que desplegaban sus ramas hasta donde era posible ver, a esto agreguémosle mínimo, y siendo egoístas, un centenar, de ninjas desertores que iba en aumento dispersándose por los árboles que la rodeaban, echó un vistazo a sus espaldas y el contexto no representaba ninguna mejora con respecto a lo que había visto, rodeada por una guerrilla completa.

Su rostro se volvió más serio aún luego de escuchar una risa gutural, con la ayuda de su oído dirigió sus ojos al encuentro de quién reía y, a la vez, salía a la luz…

_Haruno Sakura – _Habló el hombre por primera vez dirigiéndose a ella confirmando que había sido él quien momentos antes había reído de aquella manera, tenía aproximadamente unos 45 a 50 años por lo que se podía leer en su piel, sin embargo su musculatura, a pesar de no ser exagerada, dejaban en claro que era un tipo activo, no era un ladrón cualquiera, estaba claro que era el jefe del batallón que rodeaba a la pelirosa –_No es necesario que hagas ningún gesto para identificarte, tu cabello, tu banda, tus lindos e inquietantes ojos… basta con ellos para identificarte – _El silencio se hizo presente debido a la ausencia de respuesta de la chica –_ En caso de que te interese saberlo, dulce niña, mi nombre es Nenki, y el ejército que te rodea está bajo mi mando… verás, el asunto es que hace un tiempo atrás- _Comenzó a hablar con ligereza -_ Había un miembro de este ejercito que significaba más para mí que cualquiera, era un joven talentoso ¿sabes? Pero cómo dije hace no mucho alguien quitó a Kösen de estas filas –_ Su respiración se detuvo por un segundo cuando supo de qué iba todo esto - _¿Sabes quién fue?_ – El hombre respiró sonoramente dejando que su semblante se volviese en extremo sombrío – _Fuiste tú… fuiste tú quién separó a Kösen de su equipo… tú fuiste quien quitó a mi hijo de mi lado, y es hora que pagues por ello… quizá te haga un favor, pues tu estado es tan miserable, debería avergonzarme de matar a una basura como tú, pero lo haré y juro que seré yo quien saque el corazón de tu pecho y antes de que de su último latido de vida le clavaré un puñal, quizá así seas capas de sentir lo que es perder algo tan importante, maldita. Pero antes dejaré a mis subordinados… jugar contigo – _

_..._

IX

Aún con el chakra de Karin corriendo por su cuerpo podía sentir algunos de sus miembros adormecidos. El ruidoso centro de la aldea no fue un obstáculo para él lo evitó perfectamente a pesar de su estado. Ya no importaba si dolía o si molestaba, tenía que llegar a ella lo más pronto posible, no le llevaba mucho tiempo de ventaja más si seguía a ese paso jamás la alcanzaría, decidió exigirse más no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo y menos cuando se trataba de volver a verla. No era capaz de explicar cuán importante ella se había vuelto para él y tampoco se dio cuenta en qué momento ocurrió pero si sabía cómo ambos se habían entregado el uno al otro no solo físicamente pues el creía firmemente que le había entregado todo lo que tenía. Todo.  
Había que ser realista desde que perdió a su madre jamás había dejado que alguien viese su lado cálido del corazón. Se había jurado y per jurado no dejar que persona alguna llegase tan lejos, pero con ella olvidó todo eso. Ella lo hizo volver a sentir calor, lo dejo llegar hasta ella, tocarla, apretarla contra él, besarla, le dejó necesitarla como una droga para poder sobrevivir cada día, y el simplemente se dejó, muchas veces se volvió un baboso, celoso o hasta un enamorado y no le importó que ella lo notase, ella significaba para el algo más importante que su orgullo y lo dejó ver con cada roce de su piel. En otras palabras no temía bajar la guardia si se trataba de ella.

De pronto se detuvo en seco y solo entonces entendió que iba demasiado rápido, al detenerse casi había perdido el equilibrio. Mientras que para él el tiempo avanzaba demasiado rápido en la realidad había sido una treta. Su pulso estaba muy acelerado eso no era saludable, estaba consciente ello, intentó calmarse y se dio un lapso para repensar las cosas.

Quizá había exagerado, ella tenía razón. Nunca debió involucrarse tanto. Era como le había ocurrido siempre. Confiaba ciegamente en alguien y este le apuñalaba por la espalda. Le dio todo su ser a Sakura, se había rebajado a suplicar que ella se quedara y aún así ella no lo hizo. Lo abandonó y traicionó como todo en su vida. Se había vuelto estúpido, no había otra manera de explicarlo había dejado que una mujer como cualquier otra pasase por sobre su orgullo y rompiera su inquebrantable personalidad. Ahora él lo sabía, se había enamorado completamente de ella y de su cálido tacto pero probablemente eran encantos que encontraría en otra mujer sin importar quien fuera, ya lo había hecho antes tomar a una mujer solo para tener sexo sin ninguna relación de por medio. Eso lo llevaba a pensar si realmente la necesitaba. Por un lado asumía para sí mismo que la compañía de la chica era algo que terminó por distanciarlo de cada intento de volver a ser el frío Uchiha. Pero ¿había jugado con él? O con lo que quedaba de su corazón y humanidad. Tenía sentido, de alguna forma ella había obtenido lo que siempre había querido, Sakura había obtenido cada una de las caricias que alguna vez soñó con sentir. ¿Y si se trataba solo de eso? Cumplir una obsesión y terminar con su historia, desligarse de todo lo que la relacionaba a él. Realizó los pendientes que tenía en su lista con respecto a él y ahora seguía su camino. Realmente lo usó.  
Comenzaba a creer que sería más fácil dejarse llevar por la venganza una vez más, por esa parte de él que resurgía cuando se sentía realmente herido. Sentía como los deseos de desquitarse comenzaban a susurrarle al oído.

Unos segundos más tarde llenó su pecho de aire para luego dejarlo salir lentamente, volvió a mirar al frente para concentrarse en encontrar el chakra de la pelirosa. Hubiese sido todo una mentira o hubiese sido todo real ahora tenía más razones para encontrarla.

_..._

X

Habían bastado las palabras de su jefe para que el ejército de vándalos comenzara a abalanzarse sobre la ninja, comenzó como un ataque uno contra uno pero al ver que la pelirosa podía manejarlo, fue suficiente solo una nueva señal de Nenki para que el volumen de contrincantes aumentara considerablemente. El viejo dirigente se paseaba de rama en rama viendo como la pelirosa se defendía desde distintos ángulos, estaba de mas afirmar que pretendía aprender sus tácticas de combate que a pesar de las pequeñas heridas en el cuerpo de la ojijade surtían efecto al ver como muchos de sus subordinados volaban anormalmente entre árboles luego de ser golpeados. La chica se veía decidida a pelear, su mirada dio un repentino giro en el momento en que comenzó a ser atacada.

Se cuestionaba si debió haberle subestimado, definitivamente no iba a ser fácil de asesinar, pero eso realmente no importaba. Habían suficientes vasallos que sacrificar, todo con el fin de agotarla… así sería más fácil. Por supuesto que guardaría el honor de matarla para él, pero no aún se había dado el lujo de elegir un lugar donde los árboles no estuviesen tan juntos así podría tener una vista amplia del escenario en ese, su circo. Así pues era lógico que debiera hacerlo durar lo más posible.

Pronto encontró el lugar más privilegiado para ver el momento en que entraría en acción. Ver todo desde arriba lo ponía ansioso de participar, la chica comenzaba a jadear y sus golpes comenzaban a amoratarse.

_Muy Pronto – _Habló para si al ver como se estaban desenvolviendo las cosas - _¡Pero qué rayos es eso! – _Exclamó estupefacto, definitivamente lo que veían sus ojos no estaba dentro de sus planes.

¿Qué clase de poder estaba utilizando esa niña? Había visto como grandes rayos de luz azulada cubrieron un gran diámetro alrededor de la Kunoichi seguido de una gran nube de polvo, rápidamente esa nube bajó con ayuda de la fina y tenue lluvia que comenzaba a acrecentarse con los minutos y intuyó que no era el único sorprendido por el estruendo, la expresión de su pronta presa era tan o más pasmada que la de sí mismo, lógicamente lo que había visto hace unos segundos no provenía de la patética kunoichi.

_..._

XI

Naruto, Kakashi y Sai iban a la delantera, Juugo intentaba seguirles el paso, aún no entendía por qué de pronto siguió mas allá de las puertas de Reisei a los shinobis de Konoha, por esa razón avanzaba no muy convencido de sus propias acciones, actuar sin pensar no era lo suyo, la situación lo había sacado totalmente de su zona de confort, de su rutina. Y no es que fuese egoísta porque realmente apreciaba a la pequeña y dulce Sakura, pero para cuidarla estaban esos tres personajes que ni siquiera parecían preguntarse si el aún seguía tras ellos. Pensó que eran suficientes para proteger a la pelirrosada. Entonces ¿Qué diantres hacía el allí? ¿Cuál era su papel en toda esta historia? Seguramente habían cosas más importantes de las cuales debería estar preocupándose ahora mismo, y ahora que hacía memoria recordó que alguien estaba en el hospital literalmente reviviendo después de cometer un acto que fue mas allá de lo imprudente.

Ya convencido de que realmente no tenía por qué estar allí y que el tema en que dichos tres shinobis estaban envueltos ya no le incumbía comenzó a alentar el paso para ir perdiendo de vista a quienes acompañaba, sin embargo, percibió un chakra que él conocía muy bien, y seguido de ello un estruendo que también podía reconocer a kilómetros fácilmente. Ahora esto comenzaba a tener sentido, cayó en cuenta de que el instinto de madre no era un mito urbano.

_..._

XII

¿En serio?  
¿En serio estaba sucediendo?  
¿Cómo se atrevía?  
Sakura estaba enfadada, por un momento pensó que había desarrollado un ataque inconscientemente para situaciones extremas muy similar al Chidori, desalentadora fue su sorpresa al ver que definitivamente había sido el Chidori en toda su extendida expresión.  
A ver… …hablando en serio estaba, vulnerable, histérica, ya casi cayendo en el delirio por falta de sueño, y de pronto el gran Sasuke Uchiha hace su aparición poco ostentosa en frente de ella.

¿No pretendía darle un respiro? ¿Uno si quiera?

_¿Qué haces aquí? _– Le inquirió en tono preocupado al Uchiha.

_¿Realmente importa ahora? _– Observó mientras adoptaba una posición para pelear al lado de la chica._ –Por si no te has dado cuenta, aún quedan cientos de imbéciles queriendo matarte, y solo estás parada allí dando lástima –_

_Deberías ir a descansar-_ Le sugirió con desanimo y algo temerosa por su condición mientras bloqueaba el ataque de uno de los cientos de contrincantes.

_Cállate, te dije que no tenías que preocuparte por mí- _le exigió mientras acababa con más de un hombre con su espada, provocando que la chica volviese una vez más la vista al frente resignada a aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía el pelinegro.

_Si llegamos a salir con vida… _- Comenzó una vez más Sakura – _Prométeme que iras al hospital a recuperarte _– Habló sin pensar realmente lo que salía de su boca, solo quería plantearse la imagen de Sasuke sano y a salvo, se encontraba en un extremo donde su desgaste ya no le permitía concentrarse en lo que decía y hacía al mismo tiempo, objetivamente no había escuchado las palabras de Sasuke o por lo menos no les había tomado el peso pues había hecho lo que él hace no más de diez segundos le había impuesto no hacer más. En respuesta el joven vengador produjo otro chidori acabando con algunos sujetos e impidiendo que otros tantos avanzasen por unos segundos, momento que aprovechó para acercarse a Sakura sujetarla del cuello de su chaqueta con tal fuerza que no fue capaz de mantener un perfecto equilibrio.

_Quiero que te quede claro un par de cosas, así que escucha bien Sakura –_ dirigió con una brusca mano apretando la mandíbula de la susodicha la mirada perdida a sus ojos -_ puedo cuidarme perfectamente solo, escúchame –_ reafirmó mientras corregía el reticente rostro de la chica – _Y desde hoy en adelante Haruno Sakura, seré yo quien cuidará de ti y no al revés._

La Haruno apenas terminó de procesar la bomba de información cuando el chidori se desvanecía y los soldados obedecían a las nuevas órdenes de su líder, una turba comenzó a atacarlos a cada uno, ya no era Sasuke defendiendo a Sakura, ahora era cada uno enfrentando a sus propios contrincantes. No hacía falta ser un estratega para comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder, el número de contendientes que iban tras Sasuke aumentaba rápida y desmedidamente mientras que Sakura se defendía de unos cuantos hombres que solo hacían ataques directos al cuerpo, el objetivo era separarlos, y lo habían conseguido, la ojijade había perdido de vista a Sasuke y eso no la tranquilizaba nada, a pesar de lo que acababa de decirle, fue testigo de cómo esos tipos lo abordaban con solo deseos e acabar con él, si bien sabía que Sasuke era fuerte cualquier persona se daba cuenta que eran demasiados para una sola persona. Su corazón la traicionó lanzándole una serie de supuestos resultados más sus rivales la presionaban a no intentar ahondar en el tema, comenzó a auto-convencerse de tener que salir de allí, logró concentrarse en el momento en que el ambiente se tornó escandalosamente silencioso solo era capaz de oír el filo de las armas cortar el aire y chocar con las suyas, de cierta manera le recordó el sueño que tuvo con Naruto pero eso solo le dio la sensación de poder cambiar el curso de ese sueño, y lo haría. Luchó con todas las energías que le quedaban hasta que cayó en cuenta que solo quedaban dos oponentes a los cuales hacerle frente, en un par de movimientos más acabó con uno de ellos. Ahora la batalla era uno a uno.

Pero Nenki no pensaba igual, había estado observando, había llegado la hora de participar de la redada.

_..._

XIII

Su desesperación por no ver a Sakura en ninguna parte lo hizo cometer un par de errores, lo que le costó un par de cortes no profundos por aquí y por allá, se había dado cuenta de la intención de tal ejercito pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, eran demasiados, hasta el podía darse cuenta, a esas alturas dudo un segundo si lo que le había dicho a Sakura pasaría del "Hoy". Los hombres de Nenki no le daban tregua alguna y comenzaba a notarse en el ritmo de su respiración. Sabía que si utilizaba alguna técnica muy exigente quedaría sin chakra lo que solo le traería más problemas debía continuar luchando cuerpo a cuerpo si es que aún tenía la esperanza de que su energía le durase tanto como para derrotar a todos y además ir en busca de Sakura.

_¡Teme!_ - ¿Acaso estaba tan cercano a su muerte que había comenzado a revisar internamente sus recuerdos? Realmente podría haber recordado cualquier cosa más adecuada que los gritos de Naruto. Definitivamente debía estar a punto de morir, pues aquel muy muy molesto sonido iba en aumento, como si viniese desde arriba produciéndole la jaqueca que siempre le produjo el maldito rubio, pero alto, ¿por qué algunos de los soldados que lo rodeaban buscaban algo en el cielo? Por un segundo dirigió su mirada junto con la de los demás y comprendió que efectivamente era el rubio de carne y hueso quien intentaba dejarlo sordo. No era gracioso, y como si fueran los viejos tiempos una lluvia de Narutos caían desde los cielos listos para la lucha. Algo incrédulo el Uchiha siguió con lo suyo como si en realidad el futuro Hokage no hubiese estado presente.

_¡Teme! ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?_ – Sí, no había duda era el molesto de Naruto solo él podía irritarlo tanto al referirse así de Sakura.

_¿Qué mierda haces aquí Naruto? – _Le habló cuando los clones les dieron la oportunidad de intercambiar un par de palabras

_Vinimos a buscar a Sakura – _Le respondió pasivamente su antiguo Sensei mientras se le acercaba junto a Sai - _¿Dónde está?_

_¡Maldita sea!- _ Maldijo con justa razón- ¿_Son ustedes los estúpidos ANBU's a quienes Sakura les temía? ¿Y de veras crees que si supiera donde está estaría perdiendo el tiempo contigo? – _Habló Sasuke con un tono impaciente y algo desesperado. Kakashi lo observó unos segundos no le bastó mas para entender la situación, detuvo a Naruto en el momento en que iba a lanzarse sobre el pelinegro.

_Te cubriremos –_habló el Sensei ante la estupefacta mirada de sus dos colegas de Konoha – _Sólo tráela sana y salva. Nosotros acabaremos con este caos, tu amigo Juugo – _le señaló al pelinaranja que hacía estragos con su cuerpo medio transformado arrasando con todo aquel que se atreviese a pararse frente a él_ – Es de gran ayuda, ¿Listo?._

_Aún espero que dejes de hablar_ – Respondió el ojinegro.

_..._

XIV

Comenzó a participar de los ataques que su subordinado le otorgaba con determinación a la pelirrosa, de vez en cuando decidía que era necesario aportar algún movimiento solo para obligar a la chica a dar pasos en falso, no obstante la aprendiz de la actual Hokage respondía cada vez que arremetían contra ella sin excepción, eso hasta que el mismísimo Nikei resolviera que aquel joven que actuaba bajo sus órdenes de pronto representaba un obstáculo en el camino hacia su venganza. Nikei tardó más en alzar su arma que en dar la estocada mortal, probablemente el soldado no tuvo siquiera oportunidad de llenar sus pulmones de aire por última vez.

Sakura quedó perpleja, volviendo a dar paso a las lentas y estupefactas reacciones, estado que sin duda sería una ventaja para el asesino quien tomado provecho de lo dicho se acercó sin prisas a la kunoichi tomándola por el cuello y comenzando a jugar con la presión en su garganta con sus grandes manos.

_¿Pensaste que sedería el placer de matarte a un niño de trece años? – _Su aliento choco con el rostro mientras reía por lo bajo y aprovechaba de aumentar el agarre de su cuello. La ninja intento librarse con sus propias manos, estaba comenzado a sofocarla y al mismo tiempo a hacerla entrar en pánico por lo que acaba de hacer y decir ese monstruo.

La sonrisa del líder del joven muerto volvió a desaparecer y apuntando brevemente con su cabeza al cuerpo que descansaba en la húmeda tierra dijo –_ Mi hijo era tan bueno como él, quizá podría haber llegado a ser mejor, eso nunca lo sabré porque a ti no te importó… …Así que ¿es eso lo se hace en una misión de paz? Quitarle la vida un niño._

_Precisamente no eres tu el que le brinda paz a este lugar, sólo terror, miedo de surgir- Espetó algo ahogada, _intentó seguir respondiendo pero se detuvo al no poder articular palabras.

_No me hagas perder la paciencia niña, pretendo hacer durar este momento todo lo que mis ansias me lo permitan –_

_¿Cómo puedes insinuar que no vengo en paz? Acabas de quitarle la vida a ese niño, a uno de tus aliados y-_

_¡Ja! ¿El? – _Le interrumpió con un atisbo de carcajada en lo más profundo de su garganta_ – No te preocupes era huérfano, sin metas en la vida, una buena adquisición que cumplió su vida útil, eso es todo, siempre puedo conseguir más como el- _

_Eres un asesino, el confiaba en ti, cómo es posible que no estés en los registros de los más buscados ¡Eres un maldito monstruo!-_

_He allí su error, lo primero que les enseño es a no confiar y ya ves que aquí, en tierra de nadie, los errores se pagan caro – _

_Cerdo – _Dijo la kunoichi escupiéndole en la cara y removiéndose frenéticamente para soltarse del agarre de ese mal nacido, estaba exhausta ya no podía seguir luchando, solo la movía el enojo que le producía ese hombre si es que tenía algo de humanidad en su cuerpo claro.

_Shh… tranquila-_ Mientras abofeteaba a la chica para detener los intentos de zafarse - N_o estamos tan lejos el uno del otro, ambos matamos niños ¿no?, ambos somos asesinos – _terminó la frase sombríamente manteniendo sus ojos en el rostro de Sakura dejándola fría, solo su pecho se mantenía subiendo y bajando extenuado, produciendo el vaho que salía de su boca.

_No, no te atrevas a compararte conmigo – _Fue lo que su cuerpo le permitió responderle al hombre.

_Es cierto, tienes algo de razón porque a diferencia de ti_ – dijo justo antes de darle un golpe en la boca del estomago dejándola sin aire por unos segundos sujetando el área dañada dando paso a un golpe en la nuca que la llevo directo al suelo –_ Yo tengo la sangre lo suficientemente fría para vengar a mi hijo…_

Al parecer Nenki no bromeaba cuando dijo que planeaba hacer durar el tétrico momento y por lo visto no estaba interesado en utilizar su arma otra vez, golpe tras golpe Sakura se convencía de que su vida llegaría hasta ese punto, de nuevo, muy lentamente, Nenki acabaría con ella. Quizá le convendría verlo como un aliado, pues lo único que le quedaba era trasladar su raciocinio a otro lugar, lejos de la tortura que estaba recibiendo y bien si lo miraba desde ese triste punto de vista habrían cuantiosos beneficios de su muerte, en primer lugar la agonía de sentirse un ser sin fuerzas acabaría, Sasuke dejaría de buscarla, aquel hombre obtendría su venganza, el peso en su corazón se esfumaría al igual que su alma y el brillo de sus ojos, si tenía suerte y era como muchos decían la muerte significaría un sueño eterno donde revisaría una y otra vez los recuerdos más felices que tuvo junto a él, porque si, ella si había sido feliz entre sus brazos, de él y de nadie más. Una lamentable sonrisa se dibujo en la comisura de sus labios, el asesino pudo percatarse eso se detuvo algo confundido, confusión que no duro mucho pues enseguida tiro del cabello de la chica dejando ver su níveo cuello, sacó una daga de entre sus ropas y puso el frio filo contra la piel de Sakura que comenzaba a temblar por el frío, cerro sus ojos esperando que Nenki terminara una vez por todas pero eso no ocurrió el agarre del susodicho desapareció dejándola caer nuevamente, pudo oír un golpe contra uno de los arboles que le rodeaban, logro girarse y enfocar un símbolo muy conocido por ella, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas tras confirmar quien era al escuchar su voz.

_Acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida – _sentenció el Uchiha mientras apretaba desmedidamente el cuello de Nenki, el sharingan había aparecido en su mirar quizá cuanto tiempo atrás petrificando del más puro miedo al hombre, observo a Sakura un segundo para volver la vista al bandido con el seño aun mas fruncido, ya no era enfado lo que destellaban sus ojos, era odio.

_¿Por qué te preocupas por ella? Mírala, tan patética. Tu…Agh! – _intento hablar mientras la mano de Sasuke respondía al insulto que le había dirigido a la pelirrosa – _Tu eres Sasuke Uchiha, te arrebataron tu familia como ella a mí y tomaste tu venganza, permíteme acabar con su vida, debes comprender que al igual que a ti a mi no me queda nadie a quien poder llamar familia, nadie por quien luchar y fue por su culpa, ella me quito a mi hijo Kösen._

_Si hay alguien a quien culpar por la muerte de ese tal Kösen es a ti, no fuiste capaz de protegerlo… eres patético… -_ observó los afligidos ojos del hombre y apretó nuevamente el agarre en su cuello - _chidori… - _Dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida de Nenki y de volteo a ver a la pelirrosa quien lo observaba con el cuerpo entumido desde el suelo, se acerco y dejo caer sus rodillas a su lado elevó su rostro con una de sus manos recibiendo un reflejo de dolor por parte de Sakura, quitó un hilillo de sangre proveniente de la comisura de sus labios y aprovecho el torso de su mano para limpiar las lágrimas que caían de los nublados ojos jade –_ Tu eres la familia que tengo ahora –_ la abrazó y se puso de pie cargándola, dejo descansar su frente en la suya, ella solo lo miraba pensando que era un sueño –_ Ya estas a salvo Sakura – _

_Sasuke…- _susurró con algo de alegría, dando paso al tan anhelado sueño, después de días sin dormir vio como Sasuke la rescató como en aquellos viejos tiempos, él la protegería al fin podría dormir.

El aludido levantó el rostro solo para ver que Juugo y el rubio se acercaban. Naruto no sabía si molestar a Sasuke tras la evidente relación que tenía con Sakura o insultarlo para que dejara que viera el estado de Sakura, mientras se decidía el pelinaranja decidió que debía romper el hielo pero Kakashi se le adelantó.

_Me alegro de que lograras llegar a tiempo Sasuke – _dijo mientras bajaba de una rama, Sasuke lo miró con indiferencia realmente no le interesaban las cosas que alegraban al peligris menos después de tener el recuerdo de verlo carcajearse cada vez que leía aquellos libros delante de ellos. Al fin Naruto se acercó a la pareja a la vez que Sasuke lo observaba con un rostro molesto, apostando que saldría alguna estupidez de la boca del rubio el ojinegro optó por no permitirle hacerlo y comenzó a alejarse con rumbo a Reisei, ignoró los insultos y preguntas provenientes del aspirante a Hokage, continuó caminando con la chica acuestas, Juugo se unió a él sin prisas luego los dos ANBU que no eran Naruto, por supuesto.

El chico rubio comprendió en algún punto de su enfadada cabeza que debían verificar el estado de su compañera de equipo antes de partir y al parecer Sasuke era uno de los más interesados en hacerlo, habiendo concluido eso Naruto lanzó un suspiro de frustración al aire y siendo los árboles los únicos seres vivientes que escucharían sus lamentos y acusaciones corrió para alcanzar al resto del grupo.

Rápidamente llegó a la altura de Sasuke, quien encabezaba el grupo junto a la kunoichi, la miró estando en los brazos del Teme, estaba golpeada recordó el examen chûnin al cual se sometieron cuando llevaban poco tiempo de formar un equipo, cuando el despertó y la vio golpeada sin poder entender nada, recordaba su rostro denotando sus nervios hechos trisas y mucho miedo que después comprendería que no era por ella si no por Sasuke Uchiha, pero ahora era distinto, a pesar de estar dormida podía ver que estaba tranquila, a gusto, como si el Teme la llevase así todos los días, ese repentino pensamiento le atizó el cerebro dejándolo con cuestiones que responder, ya sería hora de reventar al Teme a preguntas.

Pronto se vieron entrando a Reisei, unas cuantas personas notaron el estado de la pelirosa y se acercaron para preguntar, sin respuesta alguna, qué era lo que había ocurrido, a los pocos pasos el menor de los Uchihas se hartó de la situación, si había algo que odiaba era llamar la atención y que gente que él no conocía se acercase demasiado a la pelirosa que cargaba en sus brazos así pues pronto acortó camino por sobre los tejados de Reisei. Una vez en el hospital un grupo de enfermeras los atendió mientras se llevaban a Sakura, orgulloso de su alumna Kakashi vio que la misión de la Kunoichi había sido un éxito total, en poco tiempo pudo ver como las pocas contusiones que su equipo, Juugo y Sasuke tenían desaparecían, mas no supieron de la ojijade hasta luego de un par de horas, cuando Tsuki llegó hasta la habitación de espera donde se encontraban los ninjas, definitivamente les dio ganas de respirar otra vez cuando la repentinamente tartamuda enfermera concluyó que la Kunoichi fue víctima de cuantiosos golpes, más ninguno letal o comprometedor y que su estado débil se debía a la falta de sueño y alimentación, sería conveniente dejarla dormir el resto del día y durante la noche mientras le suministraban suero para rehidratarla, por la mañana sería posible verificar su estado y si todo iba bien, podrían partir luego de que comiera un desayuno rico en proteínas.

_Señor Sasuke – _Llamó la atención del pelinegro (y de paso de todos los presentes) la sonrojada Tsuki – _Puede acompañarla si usted lo quiere _– Sin necesidad de más palabras Sasuke se puso de pie para ir con ella pero no sin antes escuchar las quejas de Naruto.

_¡Qué! ¿El Teme? Nosotros deberíamos ir no…Ese –_ Miró con desdén al Uchiha luego de empujarlo con el hombro al pasar a su lado y ubicarse a un lado de Tsuki. El pelinegro le dedicó una no amistosa mirada decorada por el sharingan.

_Agh – _Suspiró Kakashi, por lo que había visto hasta el falto de emociones de Sai había comprendido lo que ocurría entre Sasuke y Sakura pero era evidente que Naruto se negaba aceptarlo, ya habría tiempo de molestar a la descubierta pareja… - _Naruto te invito a comer ramen – _dijo de sopetón y al ver la cara impactada del rubio que no tenía idea de qué hacer una oferta de Kakashi era tan sospechosa como atractiva –_ La oferta acabará dentro de los próximos diez segundos…1, 2, 3, 4… –_

Espero que entiendas que esto no va a volver a ocurrir en tu vida Naruto – dijo Sai para avivar las ansias del joven portador del zorro de nueve colas.

_¿Estás bromeando? ¡P-por supuesto que voy!_ – respondió mientras rascaba su cabeza atontado por la repentina propuesta pero espabiló al ver que sus dos compañeros se adelantaban y partían a la salida del edificio solo tuvo tiempo de perforar con sus ojos azules la cara del pelinegro receloso mientras corría.

Luego de la, según él, estúpida escena el Uchiha menor se volvió una vez más para seguir a Tsuki.

_Juugo ve a ver cómo está Karin y Suigetsu_ – Le mandó antes de retirarse al pelinaranja que amenazaba con quedarse dormido estando sentado en el suelo.

_..._

XV

_Se que es molesto para ti Naruto, pero es obvio que tienen temas pendientes-_ Intentó comenzar una conversación el peliplateado al ver que Naruto apenas comía de su tazón y estaba sumido en un silencio poco antes visto.

_Es molesto, es anormal, es el idiota del Teme_… - dijo Naruto asesinando la carne de su tazón.

_Cuando alguien se preocupa por otra persona aparte de sí mismo con una alta intensidad, significa que hay amor, créeme Naruto, lo leí en un libro y los libros no mienten –_ acotó Sai a la cuestión.

_Mejor no hables Sai, no ayudas nada –_ exigió Naruto sin ánimos de pelear con su compañero de equipo, estaba demasiado atareado preocupándose por la pelirosa, y aunque le costaba admitirlo también por el ex integrante del equipo siete –_ Kakashi-sensei _– llamó la atención del ninja copia quien al instante lo miro con calma dándole a entender que le estaba prestando atención, aunque ese detalle no parecía trascendental para Naruto que mantuvo su mirada fija al frente cuando comenzó a monologar_ – hemos visto a Sakura-chan caer tantas veces por culpa de Sasuke, usted sabe lo doloroso que es para ella y por ende para nosotros, recuerdo cada intento fallido de hacerla sonreír después de que Sasuke le hizo daño, y usted ha de recordar los propios, no sé si sea la mejor idea dejarlos continuar con esto, no puedo permitir que el teme destruya a la Sakura que conozco una vez más, sé perfectamente que no debería incumbirme puesto que en su oportunidad mis sentimientos hacia ella no fueron correspondidos y aún cuando hoy ya no siento lo mismo me prometí en ese entonces protegerla, Sakura Haruno es parte importante de mi vida, al igual que Sasuke que por otro lado es tan imbécil como para exponer a Sakura a un posible sufrimiento, tan idiota como para arriesgar su propia vida solo en la batalla que acabamos de volver, tan tonto como para querer volver a la aldea… -_ Kakashi abrió los ojos entendiendo que Naruto había pensado más allá las cosas, entendía su preocupación y aunque no estaba tan seguro de que las cosas se dieran como Naruto sugería le impresionaba darse cuenta cuanto conocía a sus amigos el rubio.

_Naruto – _Le llamó su antigüo sensei a la vez que ponía su mano en su hombro para darle apoyo_- No sabemos lo que ocurrió en esta aldea antes de que llegásemos, quizá es solo un error nuestro pensar en la manera en que lo estamos haciendo, pero si se diese así no nos queda más que aceptarlo, probablemente si el tonto de Sasuke vuelve a la aldea, como dices, lo haga porque realmente quiere hacerlo, tal vez encontró en Sakura algo que perdió ¿No sería eso bueno?, ella habría encontrado la felicidad que tanto quieres para ella, pero no sabemos, debemos dejar que actúe por sí solo, no puedo negar que me preocupa –_ Naruto se volteo para verlo a los ojos pretendía interrumpirlo pero Kakashi no se lo permitió_ - Naruto, cuando los recibí como su sensei jamás creí que lograrían pasar la prueba de los cascabeles, ni tú, ni Sakura y tampoco Sasuke, pero ves que me he equivocado, el futuro es tan incierto como seguro el pasado, tampoco creí que Sakura sería capaz de defenderse con tanta fuerza en el examen, mientras ustedes estaban inconscientes y dependían de ella, no pude prever lo que haría Sasuke con su vida, tampoco que Sakura algún día podría destruir una montaña con una mano y al segundo siguiente estar salvando vidas pero lo que jamás, jamás si quiera sospeche es que mi alumno Naruto, madurara, no pensé estar vivo para verlo y he me aquí sorprendido una vez más por lo que tiene el destino preparado para nosotros _– Le dedicó a Naruto una sonrisa tras su máscara _– Estoy orgulloso de ustedes Naruto pero si hay algo que he aprendido en mi camino es que nunca sabes lo que va a pasar mañana por mucho que lo planees y si Sasuke tiene planeado volver a la aldea por Sakura o por él o por quien sea, está bien pues quien es capaz de cambiar es capaz de aprender de sus errores._

Naruto volvió a mirar al frente, dio un suspiro pensando en lo dicho por su sensei y comenzó a comer un poco más animado, con más esperanza.

_Gracias Kakashi-sensei _– Murmuró instantes luego. 

La luz blanca de la habitación le dañaba los ojos, estaba agotado, sentado en una de las sillas para visitas a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba la pelirrosa, ella solo dormía tranquilamente una manguera llevaba al suero a sus venas y un monitor mostraba el ritmo de su corazón, dudo darse cuenta como cambiaba cada vez que apretaba su mano y como disminuía cuando dejaba de apretarla, como cuando permitieron a Kakashi, Naruto y Sai entrar a verla, fue una visita breve alegando cansancio por parte de Naruto y los demás se excusaron diciendo que debían enviar unos documentos a Tsunade… Nada fuera de lo común, en cuanto se fueron volvió a aprisionar la mano de la Kunoichi le preocupaba que su pulso disminuyera más de lo debido. Tsuki le autorizó a utilizar la cama que se encontraba vacía en la misma habitación, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca así que había desechado la idea… Por ahora.

_..._  
XVI

Cuando despertó pudo sentir como el aire llenaba áspera y completamente su pecho, pequeños piquetes de dolor le indicaban que estaba viva, dejó ir el aire que había inspirado con fuerza, observó con tranquilidad su alrededor, su mano izquierda colgaba a un lado de la cama, una parte de su mente se preguntaba si estaba en Konoha y si se había desvanecido en el camino pero otra parte deseaba que no hubiese sido un sueño, lo deseaba y sabía que todo había sido real, las lágrimas, las heridas, los vendajes que cubrían parte de sus brazos, Él. Una sonrisa apareció honestamente en sus labios.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido, se sentía en perfecto estado, más viva que nunca, como una niña, con ansias de encontrarlo y preguntarle una y mil veces si había oído bien, si era cierto que la quería para él, para luego corresponderle diciéndole que en ese caso estaba bien que fuera egoísta, pues ella quería ser sólo de él. Sólo de él.

Quitó con fuerza las mantas que hasta entonces le cubrían, dio un brinco fuera de la cama, ignoró el dolor que eso le produjo en una de sus rodillas, caminó presurosa hasta la puerta, pero un resoplido la detuvo, entonces miró a sus espaldas, alguien estaba en la cama que estaba junto a la suya, la cortina que las separaba no le permitía ver de quién se trataba desde donde estaba, caminó hasta allí e hizo a un lado dicha cortina, y ahí estaba, dormido graciosamente con la cabeza donde deberían estar sus pies y estos sobre la almohada con los brazos extendidos casi hasta caer y quedar colgados desde la cama. Esperó unos segundos a que despertara, sin embargo no lo hizo, le resultaba triste tener que despertarlo, pero no aguantaba más, intentó moverse calmadamente para no llegar a sobresaltarlo, se acercó hasta quedar a un lado de la cama, quitó con delicadeza un par de mechones de su obscuro cabello del camino y besó su frente, se sentó a su lado, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre su regazo y continuó acariciando su rostro, con un sonrisa cada vez más amplia, acercó sus labios al rostro del morocho una vez más, besó su pómulo, luego una de sus mejillas y finalizó en sus labios, se alejó un poco, sonriente, cuando aquellos ojos negros comenzaron a abrirse.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos labios rosas algo magullados sonriendo dulcemente, no sabía decir si seguía dormido o no, el hecho es que le encantaba esa imagen, pestañeó un par de veces hasta notar el brillo de aquellos ojos que ni si quiera en sus sueños pudo imitar jamás, estaba tan cerca de ella, y ella estaba feliz, allí, observándolo, no lo evadía, no sé dio tiempo si quiera de sonreír, sólo acortó la distancia que había entre ellos usando uno de sus brazos como empuje y sostén, la besó tranquilamente como si tratase de algo tan simple y tan vital como respirar, sujetó su nuca para profundizar el beso, ella solo se dejaba llevar, ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados rogando por que el contacto no cesara, intentando transmitir que el tiempo separados había sido casi imposible de soportar, que se necesitaban y que ya no podían dar pie atrás, ella podría permanecer dormida en el pecho de él todo el tiempo que la eternidad le permitiera y el continuaría sosteniéndola, siempre él sería de ella.

…

_..._

**Y así fue como terminó esta historia que me llevó más de dos año terminar…**

**No se apuren en insultarme, ya he escrito un epílogo para aquellos a quienes le interese, y me refiero a aquellas personas que aún siguen esta historia.  
**

**En fin, les envío un gran abrazo, les agradezco a quienes siguieron leyendo, a quienes comentaron y quienes me contactaron a través de mensajes privados, son adorables.  
**

**La primera parte incluye algunas frases de canciones, lo que está entre (#**...**), esas son letras de canciones que estuve parafraseando y que me pareció que iban ad hoc con la trama, nótese que esa idea fue hace más de dos años, en el transcurso de los cuales, y a medida que escribía, fue quedando atrás pero no quise quitarlo porque era una idea original de cuando comencé a escribirlo.**

Este Capítulo es tan largo que no me di el lujo de releerlo por última vez antes de subirlo, así que perdónenme si cometí errores ortográficos, de todas maneras comprendan que lo vengo leyendo desde el 2010.

Ok, espero que se manifiesten para subir el epílogo, porque si ya nadie sigue la historia la verdad no vale la pena subirlo (Aunque admito que me ha gustado como ha quedado).

**Ah! Y entre otras cosas incluye la noticia que Naruto quería darle a Sakura.**

**Ya que pareciera que les estoy vendiendo algún producto por teléfono creo que es el momento de dejar de escribir locuras. Un abrazo grande y un beso para ustedes ******

IioB.


	11. Epílogo: La Noticia y la Biblioteca

**LA NOTICIA**

Caminaba hacia la biblioteca del Hokage, un lugar que había acumulado desorden desde los inicios de la aldea y es que precisamente los Hokages nunca se caracterizaron por ser devotos del orden, pero para ella eso no era lo extraño, después de todo trabajó para Tsunade bastante tiempo, y por gracia divina nunca la reportaron como perdida después de entrar en ese lugar a buscar algún importante documento extraviado durante días. Lo que sí era extraño es que justamente hubiese sido el amarillo-nuevo-Hokage de Naruto quien decidiera ordenar el lugar, sí, Naruto ya le parecía raro que mandara un ANBU a informarle que había sido escogida para poner en orden aquel calabozo de papeles, aunque pensándolo bien si se lo hubiese dicho él en persona probablemente lo hubiese dejado estampado en una pared, motivo por el cual el inteligente rubio decidió no aparecerse.

_Idiota, cree que es inteligente por ser Hokage… -_Escupió enojada, para variar, y bueno es que había estado con un humor de los más profundos infiernos de Sakura desde hace casi dos años, prueba de ello, y probablemente un recuerdo que Naruto jamás olvidaría, fue el hecho de que felicitara a rubio con un golpe en la mandíbula en la ceremonia que lo convertiría en Hokage. Ahora que lo pensaba había sido bastante mal agradecida con el rubio y si profundizaba en sus pensamientos podría asegurar que la última vez que habló con Naruto sinceramente y sin fruncir el seño fue precisamente hace casi dos años, cuando habían levantado un campamento camino a Konoha desde Reisei, ella se encontraba charlando con Sasuke, o más bien aún intentaba convencerlo de que no volviera porque podían matarlo o cosas paranoicas por el estilo, a lo que él respondía enfadado con un "Es mi decisión así que deja de intentar evitarlo, molestia…", luego ella lo enmendaba diciendo algo adorable para volver a derretir al moreno y cada vez que iban a besarse para reconciliarse los interrumpían, primero había sido el peligris advirtiendo a Sasuke que ni si quiera intentara sobrepasarse, luego Sai avisando que era el turno de la pelirosa para montar guardia al campamento y por último había sido Naruto quien al ver que se acercaban peligrosamente se acercó robóticamente y, literalmente, gritó a los cuatro vientos "¡Escúchame Teme no sé qué pretendes, pero yo también tengo temas que tratar con Sakura-chan!" Mientras la sujetaba de los hombros y le hacía una señal para que lo acompañara, ella se levantó para ir con él al igual que Sasuke, dispuesto a ir con ellos, pero Naruto lo acuchilló con una mirada ansiosa y suplicante a la vez "Es importante, y privado también… Teme" mientras empujaba fuera del cuadro al pelinegro y lo molestaba murmurando "…Además, yo la vi primero"…

_¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruto? –_ Le preguntó una sonrojada Sakura cuando el rubio se detuvo en mitad del bosque, el chico se tardó en responder su cara variaba entre los nervios y la seriedad, alzó una ceja cuando comprendió que el tema no era un chiste ni una burrada de Naruto, esto era en serio, tragó en seco al mismo tiempo que Naruto lo hizo, miró directo a los ojos azules y una risa sin sentido salió de la boca del rubio al tiempo en que se masajeaba la nuca.  
_  
Sakura-chan…Tengo algo importante que decirte… este…Yo… -_ Sakura esperó unos segundos a que el chico hablara, pero nada salía de su boca.

_¿Tu qué Naruto? – _Esto le estaba dando trabajo al rubio, sería mejor que tuviese paciencia.

_Sakura-chan es que yo… yo… este..yo –_ Naruto se calló una vez más frunció el seño y se acuclilló, Sakura buscó su mirada pero él le rehuyó, se quedó mirando el suelo.

_¿Qué ocurre Naruto?_ – Se le acercó, se arrodilló frente a él para poner sus manos en los hombros del chico en señal de apoyo, lo que vio la dejó muda por unos instantes. Naruto la miro por un fugaz segundo, y pudo ver que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, entonces él la abrazó, quedando ambos arrodillados, la apretó entre sus brazos algo desesperado, ella correspondió el abrazo no entendiendo nada, comenzaba a temer por lo que iba a salir de la boca del rubio –_ Naruto, por favor dime qué pasa… - _le pidió con la voz entrecortada, sin quererlo se había contagiado de las lágrimas aunque seguía sin saber nada…

_Sakura…_- Escuchó decir claramente al joven ninja mientras la estrechaba y escondía su rostro en su cuello – _Yo… voy a… Yo voy a ser… padre – _La chica escuchó atentamente mientras sentía como un par de lágrimas de Naruto caían por su cuello, se tensó al escuchar en qué terminaba la oración que tanto le había costado finalizar el rubio, comenzó a carcajearse producto de la sorpresa mientras comenzaba a llorar, alejó al rubio para verlo a la cara y darse cuenta que estaban en las mismas condiciones, ambos reían y lloraban al mismo tiempo, la chica tomó el rostro de Naruto para quitar las lágrimas con sus pulgares, le sonrió ampliamente, para volver a abrazarlo con fuerza.

_Pues… Felicidades campeón – _Le felicitó intentando sonar burlona para provocar una carcajada de parte del rubio.

_Estoy aterrado Sakura-chan… - _Susurró sin atreverse a alejarse de la chica.

_Eso puedo verlo… - _Le respondió mientras acariciaba su espalda intentando reconfortarlo – _Responder ante Hiashi debe dar miedo… _

_Eso no fue difícil – _dijo dejando en shock a la pelirrosa – _Ya sobreviví a eso y de hecho, Neji reaccionó peor que el viejo- _agregó mientras se alejaba de la pelirrosa – _Sin embargo…_ - cambió su semblante a uno preocupado _– No tengo idea como es ser padre Sakura-chan, no nos enseñas esa clase de cosas en la academia y me siento completamente perdido, tengo miedo de no responder como corresponde a Hinata-chan, tengo miedo de fallarle a mi hijo o hija… no sé qué ni cómo hacer nada… Les he dicho a todos que estoy feliz con la noticia ¿sabes? Convencí a la vieja para que nos dejara a nosotros venir por ti y ser el primero en decirte la noticia, pero la verdad es que necesitaba esto, no tengo una madre ni una hermana a quién entregarle esto y sabes muy bien que no es un buen momento para decírselo a Hinata, no quiero que se ponga más nerviosa de lo que normalmente está, te necesitaba Sakura-chan, necesitaba que alguien me ofreciera un hombro para confesar esto.-  
_

_Naruto – _Le dijo algo emocionada por sus palabras – _Siempre estaré ahí para ti y lo sabes, es normal tener miedo, yo también estaría enloquecida, esa clase de cosas no se aprenden con ninguna otra cosa más que experiencia, además… si fuera tú tampoco pondría más nerviosa de lo normal a Hinata – _reconoció mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al ojiceleste - _Te entiendo, y me alegro de que hayas venido por mí para decírmelo - _

_Más te vale que estés ahí siempre para mí_ – Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos acusadoramente – _Francamente lo que hiciste el otro día fue una estupidez – _dijo cambiando de tema y levantándose de golpe, comenzando a caminar sin importarle dejar atrás a una atónita Sakura - _…Eso de salir corriendo de una aldea por causa del imbécil de Sasuke no tiene sentido, será mejor que te cuide más de ahora en adelante porque si no se va a ganar unas cuantas patadas en el feo trasero…_

_¿De qué hablas? tu ni si quiera estabas ahí_ – Le preguntó para seguirlo algo avergonzada.

_Es cierto, pero interrogarte mientras seguías bastante sedada tiene sus ventajas y créeme que me he quedado con las ganas de romperle la cara a ese mal nacido._

Volvió a quedarse pegada en el suelo con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que oía, misma reacción tuvo el rubio cuando meses después le informaron que su tierno bebé serían mellizos, cuando supieron eso a ella aún le quedaba buen humor, así que pudo apoyar a los padres de las futuras criaturas, pidiendo al cielo que nacieran con la personalidad de su madre porque si no la aldea estaba condenada a la destrucción.

**LA BIBLIOTECA**

Le faltaba interacción con Naruto, eso se debía a la falta de ganas y a que ahora él era Hokage, de eso ya había pasado un año, y es que el rubio había olvidado mencionar ese pequeño detalle antes de llegar a Konoha, no todos los días se enteraba de que su mejor amigo iba a ser el próximo Hokage, decidido ni más ni menos que por la misma ojimiel que le había declarado el odio al joven e impertinente Naruto más de una vez. Pero tan o más importante aún… hace casi dos años que también le faltaba interacción con cierto pelinegro… y eso no era una opción digamos…voluntaria.

_Malditos bastardos_ - Insultó al aire mientras comenzaba a apilar libros para poder caminar a través de la biblioteca.

En el momento en que habían puesto un pie en la aldea, un grupo de ANBU los escoltó a la oficina de la Hokage, quien se dispuso a gritarles algo más de una hora a todo el grupo compuesto por Juugo, Karin, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Naruto y el desinteresado de Kakashi quién solo releía sus libros "académicos", parecía que la rubia había estado pensando insultos el tiempo que había estado ausente, porque ese día nadie se salvó, excepto Kakashi que pasó completamente de la ojimiel.

Luego de un par de días, en los que no le permitieron ver al ojinegro hasta que estuvieron todos presentes en la oficina de la Hokage, supieron de la boca de Tsunade, que con el concejo y el nuevo líder de la raíz ANBU habían acordado que bajo ningún concepto se perdonaría a Sasuke Uchiha, quien era un traidor y un enemigo de la Aldea de Konoha hasta que este demostrara lo contrario, y eso significaba tres años de prisión, sin contacto con visitas y esa era una petición específica e inamovible del nuevo jefe ANBU y se volvía aún más estricta cuando esa visita era pelirosa, en palabras simples la regla de oro era "No Sakura por tres años" a lo que el estoico Sasuke accedió ante la mirada atónita de todos y el llanto de la pelirrosa siendo consolada por el rubio diciendo "No te preocupes Sakura-chan, todos sabemos que el Teme por dentro… también está llorando". Eso hizo que se ganara una patada de la ojijade… Más tarde se enterarían de que Tsunade había salvado de la prisión perpetua a Sasuke, y eso quería decir, hasta la muerte. Dijo que todos en el salón habían estado de acuerdo en que con la historia que traía acuestas el último de los Uchiha merecía un castigo, sin embargo la rubia opinó que no merecía la muerte y ellos tampoco podían perder la oportunidad de tener a un buen ninja cuando era obvio que volvía a Konoha por cierta aprendiz de la quinta, habiendo expuesto el tema en la discusión, el líder de la raíz ANBU propuso que conociendo el perfil del Uchiha en cuestión tenerlo en cautiverio no sería gran dilema para él, puesto que el chico sabía cómo concentrarse y reconocía que era un ninja de alto nivel, pero habiendo encontrado su punto débil podrían hacer uso de él, y eso consistía, precisamente en alejarlo de su muy adorada Sakura, una vez que todos expusieron su posición frente al caso llegaron a la sentencia final.

_¡Jodido Kakashi malnacido!_ – gritó lanzando un libro contra la pared, agresión que no conformaba ni si quiera la décima parte de lo que había intentado hacerle al peligris cuando se enteró de que él era el mismísimo _"y puto"_ líder de la raíz ANBU, ese _"hijo de puta"_ había gozado plenamente mientras planeaba su sufrimiento, definitivamente esos libros que leía le habían podrido la mente y cuando ella fue a pedir explicaciones "_y de paso intentar matarlo"_, lo que le respondió mientras le enseñaba una copia de su tomo favorito del Icha Icha Paradise fue…

_"Tómalo como una prueba de amor…"_ Y en ese momento todo su buen humor de enamorada se esfumó.

Y ahora estaba ahí ordenando esa biblioteca del demonio, había avanzado bastante rápido, sólo quedaban unos cuantos miles de libros y pergaminos… Rayos.

_Quizá mi destino sea morir rodeada de libros y gatos gordos en un apartamento barato de una sola habitación…- _habló dramática, cosa que había aprendido después de efectivamente leer uno de los libros de su ex-sensei…

_¡También es parte del castigo Uchiha, entra ahí y haz lo que el hokage manda! – _dijo una voz algo enfadada, la puerta dio un portazo provocando que algunos de los libros apilados cayeran…

Sakura comenzó a coger aquellos que habían caído cerca de ella cuando tomó en cuenta lo que había dicho esa voz, soltó el libro que había recogido y se asomó tras una estantería que acababa de llenar de libros, pudo ver con la tenue luz de las antorchas que alumbraban el lugar al pelinegro, con la misma ropa que lo vio la ultima vez, como si lo hubiesen congelado en el tiempo, estaba de espaldas rascando su nuca, seguramente pensando por dónde empezar, el chico estiró los brazos hacia delante para entrelazar los dedos, se preparaba para empezar cuando escuchó un suspiro tras de sí, y se giró, pero no había nadie, seguro que ese lugar era tan viejo que ya habían súper ratas viviendo en el.

La pelirosa se había ocultado tras la estantería nuevamente, se cubría la boca con la mano y maldecía al actual Hokage. Maldición, Sasuke se veía como siempre, guapo y serio como siempre, aunque más alto, Dios, ¿cómo se vería ella en esos momentos? Comenzó a tantear su cuerpo mientras hacía muecas pero no sabía si algo había crecido más o por el contrario quizá estaba perdiendo atributos o probablemente no era el mejor día para usar ese simple vestido sin la más mínima gracia, debió usar su uniforme pero el calor del verano le sofocaba …o estaba gorda ¿era eso? Se torturó a si misma mientras se agachaba y sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos…

_¿Sakura? _– Cuando la aludida volteó pudo ver al Uchiha parado a un lado de la estantería con un libro en la mano, ella miro el libro y luego a él un par de veces, se puso de pie rápidamente para sonrojarse y responderle al chico.

_¿Q-qué?-_

_¿Qué haces?_ – Entrecerró los ojos ante la actitud de la chica y lazó lejos el libro que sostenía acercándose a la pelirosa.

_¿Q-qué hago? O-ordeno este desastre_ – Le respondió pasando olímpicamente de él y yendo a buscar una pila de libros cuyos autores comenzaban con la letra A – _Asumo q-que estás ha-haciendo lo mismo, así que por qué no dejamos de tirar los libros y comenzamos a ordenarlos – _Habló notoriamente nerviosa hablando un poco más rápido de lo normal y huyendo del pelinegro quién la miró a los ojos dejándola perpleja, se acercó a manteniéndola congelada en su lugar como si se lo ordenara con la mirada, le quitó los libros que tenía en las manos y los dejó sobre una mesa recientemente descubierta por la ojijade, la chica abrió la boca en señal de protesta.

_¿Qué? No los tiré_ – Se defendió el pelinegro ante la muda queja de la pelirosa.

_N-no es na-nada… es solo que y-yo_ _–_ dijo mientras retrocedía y alzaba sus manos mientras se alejaba nerviosa, en cambio él insistía en acortar distancia, hasta que al fin la espalda de la chica chocó con una de las paredes y le impidió seguir, permitiéndole al morocho acercarse peligrosamente, sujetó la cintura con una de sus manos y detuvo un intento de escape de la pelirosa colocando su otra mano a un lado de la rosa cabellera.

_Entonces… ¿Qué hacías? _– Le preguntó una vez más perforando su raciocinio con esa mirada que solo él podía darle, abrió la boca sin que saliera ninguna palabra una vez más, escapó de los ojos solo para caer en la trampa de sus labios, se quedó mirándolos como si fueran la respuesta que no salía de los propios, tragó y volvió a los ojos negros de Sasuke quien al adivinar sus pensamientos dibujó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su boca. Sakura frunció el seño.

_Eres un cabrón – _Le dijo antes de que el pelinegro la callara con un beso aún con esa sonrisa pegada en la cara, pero se fue borrando a medida que el deseo crecía, se besaban sedientos, algo desesperados, Sakura ahondó el beso enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Sasuke mientras que él presionaba el cuerpo de Sakura con el propio usando esa pared como aliada, levantó a la chica y ella no perdió tiempo en enredar sus piernas tras su pelvis, y es que en verdad había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no estaban juntos, se separaron unos centímetros para volver a respirar y se quedaron viendo unos instantes esperando que el otro rompiera el silencio.

_Te extrañé_– Le dijo despacio mientras hacía a un lado el rosado flequillo de la joven con su pulgar.

_Y yo a ti Sasuke-kun_ – Le dijo sonrojada – _No puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo –_ Sonrió, el chico le devolvió gesto y comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

_Mmm Sakura _– Comenzó a hablar entre besos - _¿por qué estabas tan nerviosa?-_

_¿Qué? solía gustarte que me hiciera la difícil contigo_ – Le dijo mientras lo atraía más contra su cuerpo - _¿Recuerdas Sasuke-kun?_ –Eso fue suficiente para que el pelinegro no la dejara seguir hablando.

Sasuke la llevó a la mesa donde había dejado la pila de libros, tirando todo lo que había sobre ella, por supuesto. Sentó a la chica allí y profundizó en beso nuevamente pero esta vez su mano comenzaba a subir por una de las piernas de la chica, por su parte ella comenzaba a desvestirlo, una vez que logró desnudar el torso del Uchiha de dedicó a explorar y sentir todo lo que le hacía sentir la piel que tanto extrañó, recorrió la línea de su espalda hasta llegar a los pantalones y comenzó a quitarlos, señal evidente para Sasuke que ambos estaban en la misma sintonía, comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica mientras deslizaba los tirantes del tierno vestido de la pelirosa, no llevaba sujetador, eso lo hacía más fácil, odiaba quitar esas cosas, una vez abajo hizo un camino de besos y mordiscos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo pasando entre sus pechos devoró su plano abdomen sin prisas mientras que Sakura arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás utilizando muy bien la longitud de aquella mesa, soltó un gemido cuando él rozó uno de sus pezones con la lengua y entonces decidió que ya no podía más, y él lo sabía la miró desde sus pechos entendiendo las señales que ella le daba, después de todo lo habían hecho más de una vez y sabía perfectamente lo que a ella le gustaba, pero quería hacerla sufrir un poco, sólo un poco más, la besó exigentemente comenzando una lucha ferviente entre sus lenguas, a lo que la chica le daba gemidos ahogados, estaba jugando sucio, no era justo, porque ahora el que no podía más era él, quitó el vestido de la chica por completo llevándose las bragas en el camino, se encontraba desnuda y con las mejillas rojas por el calor ésa imagen le provocaba dolor pero no había problema porque tenía la cura frente a él e iba a disfrutarlo tanto o más que las otras veces; Se percató de que Sakura había intentado quitarle los pantalones cuando vio que ya estaban en la mitad de sus muslos, miró a Sakura con una mirada perversa, terminó de quitarse la ropa de encima y se acercó a la chica que tembló ante el contacto del miembro de Sasuke con su entrada, había estado deseando hacerlo por mucho tiempo, después de haber probado aquello le había sido muy difícil no partir la prisión de un puñetazo para ir a buscarlo, Sasuke mordió el blanco cuello de la chica antes de penetrarla y al hacerlo escuchó como un hondo jadeo salió de su boca, eso le había encantado y dispuesto a escucharlo de nuevo, comenzó a moverse lentamente, el hecho de que estuviese estrecha sólo le indicaba que seguía siendo solo de él y excitándolo más, por ende comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos mientras que la pelirosa cada vez gemía más, eso era el paraíso, ella se mordía el labio inferior intentando dejar de hacerlo pero él no quería eso así que aumentó la velocidad y volvió a besarla dándole la opción de callar sus gemidos en su boca, Sakura se resistía a hacerlo hasta que llegó al orgasmo pero ni si quiera los labios de Sasuke fueron capaces de callar el victorioso gemido de la chica, al escucharlo el efecto fue instantáneo su propio clímax vino en menos de un segundo, sintió como el cuerpo de Sakura se arqueaba al sentirlo derramarse dentro de ella, observó sus nublados ojos mientras ambos jadeaban, la dejó descansar sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella sólo para volver a robarle un beso, le susurró algo al oído que la sonrojó hasta las orejas y salió de ella subió sus pantalones y ayudó a la ahora débil Sakura, que había quedado exhausta después de algo tan intenso, recogió su ropa por ella, recibiendo una dulce sonrisa en agradecimiento.

_¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?_ – Habló Sakura luego de vestirse _– Digo, no es que te haya estado buscando ni nada, es sólo curiosidad… si eso, curiosidad_ – Aseguró mientras se cargaba desinteresadamente en una de las estanterías frente a Sasuke, él la observó un momento recordando el momento en que se reencontraron en aquel hotel, admitió para si que esta vez el recibimiento había sido tanto más agradable que aquella vez.

Sus pensamientos liberaron una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro.

_Hmp, estuve muy ocupado ejercitándome en una celda ¿qué más podía hacer? – _le respondió levantando una ceja_ – No es que me guste el arte de romper cristales con las manos _– continuó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la pelirosa_ – Ni tampoco soy fan de escuchar al idiota de Naruto parlotear, así que preferí ejercitarme mientras esperaba que se callara – _le dijo con desinterés mientras la abrazaba y escondía el rostro en su cuello.

_¿Naruto puede visitarte? –_ Preguntó irritada empujando al Uchiha pero este solo la abrazó más firmemente.

_Si_ – Suspiró - _Pensó que era mejor que yo te lo dijera cuando estuviese libre, quizá así no lo matabas_ – habló con voz poco audible desde el cuello de la chica_ – Pero yo digo que lo mates de todas maneras_- Sugirió provocando una leve risa de parte de Sakura que enseguida le devolvió el abrazo y se permitió disfrutar el momento acariciando sin prisas el cabello del ojinegro.

_Sakura…_ - Susurró su nombre mientras aún respiraba de cerca su aroma.

_¿Si Sasuke?_ – Le preguntó cuando el aludido se separó un poco de ella, sin deshacer el abrazo, para mirarla a los ojos.

_Hace un rato te dije que te amaba_ – La miró con los ojos entre cerrados algo molesto por tener que repetirlo.

_Sí, lo hiciste _– Le dijo sonriente.

_¿Y bien?_

_¿Y bien qué?_

_No juegues conmigo Haruno, vas a perder…– _Le advirtió al acercarse peligrosamente a su boca.

_No me intimidas Uchiha – _Lo miró desafiante.

_Bien_ – Dio por zanjado el asunto el Uchiha menor.

_Bien – _Dijo con una sonrisa amplia en el momento en que él acortaba distancia y permitía que sus labios se dieran un leve rose, al principio fue divertido para la pelirrosa pero cuando comprendió que no pretendía concretar el beso comenzó a ofuscarse y cuando ella quiso acercarse para hacerlo Sasuke se irguió dejando sus labios fuera de su alcance _– Está bien_ – Dijo al fin provocando que el pelinegro soltara el aire que estaba conteniendo – _Pero primero aclaremos un par de cosas – _continuó la pelirosa, él hizo un mohín_ – Primero, dijiste que Naruto quiso que tú me dijeses que el muy mal nacido siempre pudo visitarte, mientras yo me podría de aburrimiento, una vez que estuvieras libre ¿No? _– El Uchiha abrió la boca para responderle pero ella se adelantó _– Segundo, si lo que dijiste fue cierto, entonces, ¿Eres libre? _– Preguntó entuciasmada, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

_Algo así… Me sorprende que hayas tardado más de un minuto en preguntármelo _– Acotó burlón avivando el color de las rosadas mejillas de la chica - _ …pero ya que lo hiciste… La verdad es que se supone que seré libre una vez que terminé de ordenar este lugar, así que supongo que estoy algo atrasado con el trabajo, aunque no ha sido tan terrible como dijo el idiota de Naruto que sería…-_

_¿Terrible?-_

_Sí, digamos que ni siquiera en la prisión pasan desapercibidos tus berrinches y comportamientos de bruja… así que, ya que te encontré aquí, intuyo que a eso se refería Naruto cuando dijo que hoy sería el día más terrible de mi vida…-_

_¿Mis berrinches?- _

_Vamos Sakura, siempre has sido berrinchuda, y perdí la cuenta de las veces que Naruto llegó a molestarme con la mandíbula hinchada… _- Intentó razonar con ella de forma satírica pero Sakura ya no le prestaba atención, sino más bien miraba una de las paredes pensando en si debía matar al hokage o si debería disculparse.

_Bien ahora que todo el misterio salió a la luz, es tu turno… Hazlo _ - le dijo levantando los hombros, a lo que ella le miró sin comprender bien a qué se refería – _Eres mi novia, así que debes hacerlo- _Entonces recuperó toda la atención de la ojijade.

_Soy tu… ¿novia? _– Preguntó atónita

_¿Qué no quieres?- _

_¡Por supuesto que sí quiero! – _Gritó antes de darse cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca.

_Lo Sabía, eres tan obvia – _Se burló con su mejor sonrisa arrogante ganándose un empujón con extra fuerza de la pelirosa que lo envió un par de metros lejos de ella, se sujetó el abdomen por unos segundos, tosió y se dejó caer de rodillas _- ¿Qué no puedes contenerte un poco? Casi me matas._

_¡Ay por favor Sasuke! ¿Crees que voy a caer en un juego tan barato? ¡No te he hecho nada! _– Le gritó con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado intentando ignorar la insistente tos gentileza de Sasuke, en menos de un minuto la pelirosa estaba de rodillas ayudándole a sentarse contra una estantería examinando su abdomen para ver qué andaba mal, verificó que no había ninguna herida y que efectivamente el pelinegro no se estaba desangrado por dentro y por ridículo que parezca la pelirosa se disponía a pedirle disculpas pero cuando levantó el rostro el hombre en cuestión la miraba con un claro semblante de "TE LO DIJE" que provoco que aquel mítico tic en la ceja de Sakura volviera.

_Eres tan obvia _– Le atizó – _Siempre caes…-_

_Cállate _– Bufó frente a él.

_Aún tan irremediablemente enamorada de mi, deberías avergonzarte…_ - Se burló.

_Cállate – _Le cubrió la boca con ambas manos – _Cállate, cállate, cállate, ¡Cállate! – _Gritó con las mejillas rojas como un tomate, se quedaron viendo a los ojos. Sasuke pudo ver en los de ella cómo el enojo iba disminuyendo y la vergüenza aumentando, sonrió bajo las blancas manos de la pelirosa y las quitó con las propias mas su sonrisa se quedó ahí, no fue necesario decir nada ambos se acercaron instintivamente para besarse.

_Te amo Sasuke_ – Susurró rompiendo el silencio que se había creado luego de separarse, recostó su cabeza contra su pecho y pasaron un rato en el que ambos escuchaban la respiración de su acompañante.

_No puedo esperar…-_

_¿Esperar a qué?_ – preguntó en un bostezo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del chico.

_A que todos los días sean así, como ahora, pelearnos, reconciliarnos, ir a ti y tu a mí, aún pienso que no te merezco pero qué más da, quiero estar contigo, quiero cabrearte para luego tenerte así recostada en mi pecho acariciándote hasta que te duermas_ – Hizo una pausa para mirar a Sakura que dormía plácidamente en su pecho, lanzó un suspiro cansado _– Luego no digas que no soy romántico cuando estoy contigo… _- Se martirizó aunque no pudo evitar rodearla con sus brazos.

_Escuché cada palabra… idiota._

__

_**Y bien, espero que les haya, al menos, agradado el epílogo. La historia terminó como comenzó, dos cabrones, intentando molestar al otro, como dos niños. Dejé el final bastante abierto, lo prefiero así, de esa manera ustedes pueden agregar lo que ustedes deseen no quise acotar su imaginación, después de todo lo más importante, a mi parecer es que se quedaron juntos (como era de esperar). Así pues, chicas y chicos llegó el momento de despedirme. Quiero que sepan que aún que tarde más de dos años en terminar esta historia aprecio todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Cuando publiqué el décimo capítulo pensé que ya nadie lo seguía, me pregunté ¿Para qué habré escrito el epílogo? Pero bastó con que, al volver de mis vacaciones y me reencontrara con mi computadora, ingresara al sitio y viese los gráficos, ver la cantidad de personas que leyeron esto en unas cuantas semanas me dieron ganas de darme un tiro en los sesos al pesar que podría no haber entregado este último trocito de relato. En fin, está demás decir lo que yo creo que es evidente, hace años que no veo, leo o escucho si quiera algo sobre Naruto, es una de las grandes razones de por qué dejé de escribir durante mucho tiempo, así que esta vez no habrán promesas de que escribiré ni nada, me retiraré de la escritura (En cuanto a fan fic se refiere, pues escribir me encanta). Aún así admito también que aún leo de vez en cuando historias publicadas acá y lo seguiré haciendo, amo ver la capacidad imaginativa que tienen algunas personas.**_

_**De nuevo, gracias por el apoyo a esta historia a pesar de la larga espera. Les deseo lo mejor a todos quienes leyeron, y a aquellas que escribieron. Son lo máximo.**_

_**Con mucho amor dedicado a ustedes.**_

_**IioB.**_

_**P.D: El fic que últimamente sigo, porque es excelente, es Warrios In Love (Kagome-mel), no conozco a la autora pero aprovecho de hacer algo de publicidad a su buen trabajo.**_


End file.
